Teaghlach
by Godiva9
Summary: Summer after year four. Harry starts changing, he finds out he is not a potter, he has no mother, and he has family that desperately wants to love n Harry risk his heart, especially with his new found parents? Better Summary and warnings inside.Title means Family pronounced "tch-'eye'-lukh" in Irish Gaelic AU Slash, Mpreg, SS/LM, HP/RW? Bad Dumbles,Good Voldie,HG/MW/GW bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Teaghlach ***

**Summary: **Harry is changing, both in body and mind. His body is altering, his magic is lashing out and he is having strange cravings. Despite the traumatizing events of fourth year, Harry is forced to return to his "Loving" relatives and the safety of the Blood Wards. But when unexpected events unfold, Harry finds out he is not a potter, he has no mother, and he has family that desperately wants to love him. But can Harry risk his heart, especially with his new found parents? * Family pronounced "tch-'eye'-lukh" in Irish Gaelic

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or place in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible Dursley Abuse, Some Weasly Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus, and Hermione bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

**PROLOGUE**

"I now pronounce you Bond Mates for Life; you may now kiss your husband."

With eyes full of love, the newly bonded couple shared a quick but love filled kiss, before politely breaking apart. The men hurriedly thanked their few guest, before heading for the exit, both men greatly looking forward to their first passion filled night together as Life Mates.

Tongues gently stroked the inside of their mates' mouth before they begain the ancient and timeless battle for dominances, both mates knowing who would win. Hands ran lovingly across chests tweaking nipples to hard points, fingertips leaving fiery trails as they went. Finally, the dominant of the couple took charge, coxing his submissive mate to lie back on the bed. He took his time placing kisses as he worshiped his way down his mate's body, teasing him mercilessly. When he felt his bonded could no longer stand the teasing, the dominant turned his attention to his loves straining member. He gently kissed the head, tasting his mates pre-cum, before taking the thick, silken penis in his warm mouth. While his new husband was distracted by his sucking mouth, the dominant quickly lubed his fingers, before massaging his mate's most secret of places.

He circled several times before carefully and skillfully inserting a finger, calming his mate with soothing kisses as he went. The dominant searched for the spot that would make his husband see stars. After hitting his bonded's prostate causing him to arch into the touch, he begain to gently prepare his lover, stretching him a full three fingers before deciding it was enough. The dominant lined up his throbbing rock hard member with his husband's entrance. Slowly, the dominate entered his mate pushing past the guardian muscle, before pausing at his mates hiss. The dominate rubbed an hand soothingly down his husbands side, before pushing in a bit more, continuing this way, before stilling when he was fully enclosed in his husband's tight heat, giving them both time to adjust.

The submissive husband wiggled his hips signaling he wanted his mate to move, and was rewarded when his husband slowly pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back into his welcoming heat. The submissive's husband repeatedly hit his prostate causing pleasure to shoot throughout his body. As both husbands neared their climax, the dominate took his husbands throbbing member in hand, and begain stroking him closer to completion. Suddenly, both men tensed, and shot their seed into and onto each other. As both men climaxed they simultaneously bit down on their mate's necks. Both men drank of the others blood, leaving their claiming mark, and gaining strength from their Life Mates' blood. The dominant left his mark on the left side of his husband's neck while the submissive left his mark on the right side of his mate's neck.

Several Weeks Later

"Love, I… I'm pregnant" the submissive husband said nervously.

"Truly A Chuisle?*" asked the dominant, his eyes alight with hope.

The submissive nodded, his hands moving to cradle the as of yet nonexistent baby bump. The dominant pulled his husband into a passionate kiss, his hands joining his mate's on his bonded's stomach to rest over their developing child.

8 ½ months later

"One more push A chuisle, you can do it!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Waaa, Waaa"

"Congratulations gentlemen, you are now the fathers of a healthy baby boy!" a bubbly nurse informed the couple.

The dominant husband leaned in, gently brushing kiss to his mate's lips.

"A chuisle mo chroi*, he is beautiful, our son has your looks, but my eyes, you did so well."

1 ½ months later

"I had such a wonderful time love; it was good to get out for a bit, just the two of us, though I did miss my sweet childe." the submissive informed his husband with a crooked smile.

The dominant glanced at his husband giving him a small smile as he replied "Yes A Chuisle, it was good to spend some uninterrupted time together, bu-." The smile slid off his face as the couple walked hand in hand to the front door, which they had just noticed was ajar.

Both men pulled out their wands and cautiously entered the house. What they saw would forever be burned in their memories. The young woman that had been watching their child was lying lifeless on the floor, blood pooling around her from a cutting hex to the throat. Both men rushed to their child's room to find their son's cradle knocked over, blankets spilling out, their child nowhere in sight.

The Husbands' franticly searched for their son, but even with the help of their Lord and his followers, they found no trace of him. Due to their creature, both fathers had a unique bond with their son enabling them to feel their son's emotions, and to help them locate their child. But the parents begain to lose hope, when the bond they had with their son went quite and cold. They also knew that because of what they were, their son would need both his parents, but especially his "mother's", blood stay healthy, and to reach his full potential. He would be able to survive without it, but he would always feel as if something was missing. Even worse, was that if their son still lived, and grew into his inheritance, he would be magically and emotionally stunted, lacking the necessary parental bond to properly accept and adjust to his creature inheritance.

As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, the couple resigned themselves to the fact that their son was dead. The bond they once had with their child was silent, and no traces of him were found. The loss of their son caused both men to turn cold and bitter towards everyone but each other and their lord and a few of his followers. It would take nearly fifteen years for them to realize not all hope was lost, and that their baby-boy-still-lived.

Irish Gaelic

*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la

* A chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart

**A/N** This is my first time writing a lemon, so I hope it was okay. Also, I know that this chapter had a lot of Dominant and Submissive talk in it, but I want to make sure you guys know the dom/sub thing will not be a big deal in the story. It was a way for me to keep Harry's bearer a secret a little longer, and yes Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are Harry's parents and yes they do have a creature inheritance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or place in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible Dursley Abuse, Some Weasly Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus, and Hermione bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

_Directly from HP and the GOF_

'Personal thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

"On three"said Harry.

"One, Two, Three." Together the boys grabbed the cup, and the world spun around them.

Harry and Cedric landed with a hard dull thump. Harry looked around feeling a little disoriented, but quickly became alert as he realized they were no longer on Hogwarts grounds. He glanced to his right and saw Cedric was also looking around with interest.

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground his injured leg gave way, and he fell forwards. He raised his head._

_"Where are we?"He said. Cedric shook his head... "Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey"_

"Is this part of the task do you reckon?"Cedric asked sounding a tad nervous.

Harry snorted "I doubt it; I don't think they would allow students to leave the grounds with everything that has happened."

'Honestly, don't people use their brains?' Harry thought exasperatedly.

As Harry looked to his left, he was startled to see a group of people, men judging by their size and stance, standing in a circle around cauldron in the middle of a graveyard.

'What is Séance time?' He thought sarcastically.

Harry turned his attention back to the men, taking in as many details as possible. He noted all of them were shrouded in hooded grey cloaks designed to hide their faces, concealing their identity. Not one of the faceless men glanced their way, as all eyes were focused on the rapidly bubbling cauldron in the middle of their circle.

Suddenly, the cauldron exploded in a flash of violet light, sending shards of cauldron into the air, causing Harry and Cedric to duck in order to avoid the flying shrapnel. After the last pieces fell, Harry looked up, and was surprised by what he saw. Standing in the middle of the ruined cauldron was a handsome young man. He was thin, a little over six feet tall, with wavy brown hair, and burgundy eyes. Harry estimated him to be late twenties to early thirties. He seemed vaguely familiar, though harry couldn't place him.

"He saw a _dark outline, of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron. _

Cedric glanced at Harry,

"Who's that do you think?"

Harry studied the strange man again before answering.

"I don't know but I think I've seen him befo-"

"Well boy's this is not how it was supposed to go. Sadly you reached the cup before I had everything set up, couldn't get away you know, all those spectators." A muffled but somewhat familiar voice said from behind them.

Harry spun around but could not seem to focus on the person who was speaking. Despite his best efforts, he could only make out a fuzzy blob in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Unfortunately for you Mister Diggory, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, I think this will work in my favor."

_"Kill the spare"_

Harry suddenly had a strong feeling of foreboding, he knew something terrible was about to happen. Then he heard the blurred figure state simply,

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry stood frozen in horror as the neon green light shot towards Cedric before hitting him square in the chest.

"NO!" Harry shouted as Cedric's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

Harry's shout had attracted the attention of the burgundy eyed man and his friends. Though Harry barely noticed, the fuzzy figure did, and he immediately put up a magical barrier to prevent them from getting closer.

"_A thousand more beams arched over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome -shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals._

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the blurred figure. He knew he was next, and he was not going down without a fight. The figure shot off a few spells that Harry managed to stop just in time using a shield spell he read in one of the advanced Defense books in the library. The two dueled for a short time,

_"Bow to death , Harry_

before Harry was hit with in the arm with a cutting hex, causing Harry to hesitate and giving the blurry figure the advantage he needed to hit him with a Cruciatus. As Harry lay fighting the effects of the Cruciatus, the figure magically him to a nearby headstone.

_"A father's bone, a severed hand, a shiny silver dagger, his stolen blood." _

"You will be my greatest work Harry Potter, you will be the downfall of my greatest opposition, this is just a stop on the way. I needed to make sure you and the world believe the dark lord is back, when in reality I never left." He chuckled "Not that anyone would ever guess I am the dark lord. After you get rid of that young man over there, the wizarding world will be mine!" the blur laughed maniacally, before hitting Harry with another Cruciatus.

"That will do nicely, now to alter things a bit and you will never know the truth!"

"Falsus Recordatio!"*

"Ahhh!"

Harry woke up screaming, confused, and he had to lay there for a moment to try to catch his breath. His dream made no sense. He remembered the parts with Voldemort in the graveyard, he was there when it happened after all, but what was the other stuff in between the memories? What did the man mean "_he was the dark lord and he never left?"_ Voldemort was the Dark Lord and he watched his re-birth, didn't he? Unfortunately, Harry had no more time to think on it, as he heard footsteps lumbering down the hall before stopping in front of his door.

'Oh no, I woke up Uncle Vernon.' Harry started to tremble, as the locks on the door were undone one by one.

As the last lock was undone, the door burst open with such force that the door knob broke through the drywall, leaving behind a perfect impression of the handle.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he walked into his room, closing the door roughly behind him.

"I WILL NOT BE WOKEN BY THIS FREAKISH SCREAMING ANYMORE! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WOKE US UP AGAIN, AND SINCE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOURSELF QUIET, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU STAY QUIET THE REST OF THE SUMMER!"

Vernon lunged at Harry grabbing him around the throat with his left hand while punching him with his right. After getting in a few good hits to his face and ribs, Vernon focused all his attention on Harry's throat, wrapping both hands around his neck and squeezing tight. Harry learned from experience that when his uncle was like this, it was better not to fight back; he hoped that if he was pliant, enough his uncle would stop sooner.

"This will keep you quiet you good for nothing piece of rubbish!"

Harry could feel his magic building, getting ready to defend him, as he struggled for breath. Harry fought to keep his magic from lashing out, the last thing he needed was another letter from the Improper Use of Magic Office.

Just as Harry was about to lose his dubious grip on his magic, as well as his state of consciousness, he felt his uncles grip losing. Harry tried to breathe deeply in order to get more air into his lungs, but it was not enough, as his vision began to grey. As his uncle dropped him to the floor, Harry's eyes drifted towards the photo of his mum and dad.

'I wish I could have known them' he thought, 'especially my mum, I always wanted a mum to love me, I they would not have hurt me like this.' With those thoughts Harry drifted towards unconsciousness, and as he was on the very edge of oblivion he swore he felt the kind of love, warmth and acceptance, only a mother could give.

Hundreds of miles away from the Boy-Who-Lived, a certain black haired professor awoke with a start.

SMSLMS

"Ghaa!" the quiet night was broken by a violent cry from Severus Malfoy-Snape, Hogwarts most feared potions Master.

The raven haired man suddenly and violently tore himself from his gorgeous blond mates embrace, his arms immediately wrapping around his middle, as he gasped for breath.

Startled, Lucius Malfoy-Snape fumbled for his wand on the bedside table, wildly looking for an intruder, or some manner of invasion, thinking that perhaps their positions as spies had been compromised. After assuring himself there was no imminent attack, Lucius looked over to his husband and was shaken by what he saw. His mate sat on the edge of their bed, arms clutching his middle, tears visible in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Sev… Severus, are you alright, do I need to call for Poppy?" He asked franticly.

After receiving no response, or acknowledgment from his husband, Lucius moved to the other side of the bed crouching down before Severus. Once there, he placed his hands on either side of his mate's legs, using his thumbs to rubbing small circles on his love's thighs. When Severus still did not respond to his husbands presence, Lucius moved his right hand to cup his bonded's cheek, while the left gently rubbed up and down his arm.

"Come back to me Love, let me help you." Lucius gently crooned.

With that, Severus abruptly came to life, wrapping his arms around his Lucius' neck, laying his forehead on loves' shoulder.

Severus sobbed into his mates' neck soaking his nightclothes,

"He's alive Luc, he's alive!"

The blond looked at his mate with concern. Severus was not one to burst into tears, so whatever was going on was upsetting him greatly. 'What is he talking about, is he hallucinating?' Lucius wondered.

"Who's alive Severus, and how do you know?" Lucius lowered his hand from his husband's cheek, to his neck, and begain to stroke the claiming bite, hoping it calm his anxious lover.

"Our son Luc, our son is alive, I felt him through the bond, it was there I felt it!" Severus said franticly.

Lucius looked at his love with a deep sadness.

"A Chuisle," Lucius begain, "It was a dream, our son is gone, his dead love, you cannot possibly have felt the bond." It had been their son's birthday. He would have been fifteen today. Severus had taken the loss of their son especially hard due to their special connection, and it had taken along time for Lucius to convince him to give up the search for their child. His husband was never quite the same after their loss. Severus became even more snarky, and detached avoiding making personal connections with everyone save himself and their Lord.

"I felt him Luc." Severus said desperately. "I felt our son, and he was in so much pain. He was hurt physically and mentally Lucius and he felt so alone. He was desperate for love, he was longing for his parents Luc."

Lucius was conflicted, he did not believe that their child could be alive, but his mate was so sure he felt the Parent-Childe bond. He could not help the small flair of hope that begain to burn deep in his chest.

Severus looked up at Lucius, studying his face.

"You don't believe me." Severus hissed, pulling himself out of his lover's arms.

"I want to A Chuisle but we searched for so long, and we found no trace of him. The bond detached, it was gone, I just don't see how he could still be alive." Lucius said forlornly.

Severus stood up, and begain to pace, something he often did when he was thinking. Lucius watched his husband pace back and forth several times before he came to an abrupt halt.

Severus turned to face Lucius a theory clear in his eyes,

"What if the bond was not detached, what if it was being blocked, numbed. What if someone was hiding the bond from all of us? Our son wouldn't even know existed, while we would think he was dead."

Lucius quickly thought through Sev's idea, he supposed it was plausible but then,

"What could block a Parent-Childe bond, and why would it be coming through now?"

"A potion of course, my idiot mate." Severus said with a loving smirk. "There are several potions that could be adapted to block the bond, all you would have to do is-"

"And why would the bond flair now oh wise husband of mine." Lucius cut in, hiding a smirk of his own. When his husband got started on potions, it was hard to get him to deviate from the topic.

"Our son would be… is… fifteen. He is starting to acquire his adult magic, it must be fighting or undoing whatever is corrupting the bond" Severus mused almost to himself.

"That means he will be gaining his inheritance soon." Lucius realized, feeling horrified, "he will start to feel a pull to be near us, he will need and crave our blood, your blood especially."

"I know, Severus sighed. "He will need us when the Change begins, he doesn't know what he is, he will be confused and a danger to himself and others." Severus said sounding defeated. "He won't know how to control his new magic or his bloodlust, and we have idea where to find him." Severus sat back down next to his mate, and allowed Lucius to pull him into a partial embrace.

"We will find him love; hopefully the bond will continue to open, and include both of us. Our son is magical, chances are he will be enrolled a magic school somewhere." Lucius reasoned. "He could even be here at Hogwarts. When the term starts tomorrow we can examine the fifth year students for early signs vampirism, or perhaps the bond will work better with closer proximity. If we do not find him here I will use my contacts at the Ministry to see if we can gain access to the other magical schools in order to find him. We will find our son, Severus." Lucius vowed.

"Yes we will, I just hope we find him before its too late." Severus muttered.

Lucius gave a sound of agreement thinking, Severus was talking about finding their son before his vampire abilities got out of control. But what Severus was really worried about was the hurt and hopelessness his son felt. He had a horrible feeling his sons life had not been a pleasant one, and he feared for his son's physical and emotional wellbeing.

As Severus and Lucius, settled back in for a few more hours of sleep, Severus sent out a wave of love and belonging towards the place where he knew the new found bond lay. He prayed to whatever deities there were that his son could feel his presence and take comfort from it. He hoped that this would help his childe connect to the bond a little more, moving all of them one step closer to finding each other.

SMSLMS

Back in Surry, Harry felt a loving specter nudge him out of unconsciousness and into true sleep. He smiled as he snuggled into his meager blankets as feelings of love, belonging, and a hope for the future chased away his demons, allowing him to sleep well for the first time in ages.

**A/N:** First, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, follow, or favorite, this story! I was so surprised at the enthusiasm and attention the prologue received! Now a few things about this chapter. I hope the beginning was not too confusing, I was imagining that the phrases in italics were kind of like flashbacks interrupting the regular dream, but I don't know how well I pulled it off, and yes the dream is important, as it hold the key to the bad guy in this tale. Also, this chapter tells you what creature the Malfoy-Snape's are, and gives clues as to who Harry's "Mum" is for those of you wanting to know. I know that both Sev and Harry were a little emotional, but I don't think they will be this bad throughout the story, and both were having a rough time of it. Hope you enjoyed it!

*Falsus Recordatio is Latin for False Memory


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

**Chapter 2**

"Harry, hey Harry over here!"

Harry slowly turned towards the sound of his best friend's voice, being careful not to move the wrong way, as he was still sore from his uncle's beating. Surprisingly, the superficial bruising on his face, neck and arms was nearly healed, leaving mere shadowing you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it. Harry wasn't exactly sure how the healing happened; but he assumed it was just his accidental magic, as he had been worried about covering them up before getting to Hogwarts.

"Hey Ron," Harry mumbled as he tried to shove his trunk onto a rack in the luggage car.

"Harry mate, the twins and I have been looking everywhere for you, we were starting to think you were gonna miss the train." Ron said hurriedly as he helped Harry load his luggage.

"Yah, I know" Harry replied. "The Dursleys made me walk the last mile and a half (2.4km) said they had things to do and that was as close as they could get without going out of their way."

Ron and the twins were the only ones that knew how bad his home life was. Harry had never wanted anyone to find out about the Dursley's, but after Ron and the twins rescued him from his relatives "loving" treatment at the beginning of second year, Harry felt safe enough to tell them some of the things his relatives did. Eventually, they became his confidants, people Harry could go to when things got to be too much. The three became as close as brothers and were always there to help one another, always watching each others backs.

Though Harry trusted his brothers to keep his secret, he was constantly afraid that something would slip, or someone would trick them into telling. So to prevent this during Harry's third year, he found a spell that would keep his brothers from telling anyone without Harry's permission. This meant that they could not accidently tell anyone or be forced or drugged into saying anything. To some, this might seem a bit paranoid, but ever since his run in with Dumbledore at the end of his first year, Harry trusted no one.

At the end of first year, Harry had begged Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts, or the Burrow, or anywhere but the Dursleys; he had even told Dumbledore about the excessive chores, and lack of food but the Headmaster did not believe him. As a last ditch effort, Harry attempted to show him a few of his scars as proof, but the man had simply told him that "He was being ungrateful for his relatives loving care" and to "Stop telling such horrible lies." After that, he had taken out his wand, and shot a spell at Harry, telling him that it was a spell to detect truthfulness, and that it had shown he was lying. Harry obviously did not believe him, and had later looked up the spell in the library. He discovered that the spell was designed to prevent someone from discussing information with parties who did not already know about it. He soon found out that he could not discuss his home life with any of the professors (he even tried to talk to Professor Snape), or anyone else who did not know about it. Luckily, Ron and the twins already had some idea as to his treatment, and had confirmed it themselves when they rescued him from his locked and barred room.

"Come one Harry we better go find Hermione and Ginny. They were supposed to save us seats in their compartment. Unless, do you need to um…ya know, take care of anything before we find them?" Ron asked trying for casual.

"No I'm good," Harry said. "I seem to be…improving, a bit more rapidly than usual."

"Hmm, I wonder what that's about, anyway let's go." Ron said as he headed down the crowded train corridor.

"By the way, the twins said they would meet us in the room behind the painting of Cornelius Agrippa, after the feast.

The boys continued down the corridor searching for their friends' compartment. After a short while Harry heard Hermione and Ginny laughing loudly.

"Blimey, do you think they could be any louder?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked around in confusion.

"Who are you talking about Harry? I don't hear anyone."

"Ginny and Hermione, of course; I can hear them three compartments down. You don't hear them?" Harry asked.

"Well I do now," Ron said, standing next to the compartment beside the girls'."

"Hmm…" Harry was starting to feel concerned now. First he starts healing quicker than usual, and now he was hearing things that his friend couldn't yet hear. 'It seems that a trip to the library might be in order.' Harry thought.

"Harry," Ron said suddenly. "I think I might know why you-"

"Shush a moment" Harry instructed.

Ron looked at Harry, watching as his friend glared at the compartment that his sister and friend were in.

"What's wrong mate?" He whispered.

"They put up a silencing charm, but before they did, they were discussing a project Dumblebdork had for them." Harry informed his friend.

Ron snorted at the name Harry used for their Headmaster. He knew that the old man had done something that had caused his friend to distrust much of what the wizard said, and though he did not know the specifics, he followed his Harry's lead. His friend had good instincts after all.

"No problem," Ron said. The twins taught me a spell that can cancel a Silencio just give me a second."

Harry watched as Ron moved his wand in a wave like motion while chanting "Aperio Sonitus*"

Within seconds, Harry could hear the girls talking.

"Well done mate!" He whispered excitedly. "I'll have to remember that one."

Both boys lapsed into silence in order to hear what the girls were saying.

"…Almost got us killed!" It was clear that Ginny was exasperated.

"I know, he really is an annoyance, I can't wait for Riddle and Potter to just kill each other off." The boys glanced at each other, both with the same looks of incomprehension; this could not be their Hermione!

"I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending to have this crush on him, it makes me sick."

"You think that's bad, try having to keep watch on him all the time! I swear that Albus is mad, he wants me to keep track of what Harry knows, who he knows, what he's doing, and insure the prat keeps up the Golden Boy image! It really is tedious though I suppose it is worth the money."

"You're right, the pay is great."

Harry felt anger, and betrayal beginning to simmer in the pit of his stomach. If he was following this conversation right, and he was sure he was, two people he thought were his friends were really working for Dumbledore. In fact they were being _paid_ by the old coot to _pretend_ to care about him.

"And Dumbledore told me just this summer that if I can manage to get knocked up with dear Harry's brat, I will be able to inherit the Potter vaults when he dies."

"Wow, you would be rich; it could almost be worth it. But what about the kid? I mean I would hate to have to put up with _anothe_r sniveling Potter brat. "

Both Ron and Harry were in a state of disbelieve, both feeling vaguely ill at the thought of Ginny having Harry's child.

"Well, it would all depend on how soon Potter gets himself killed after I get pregnant. If it is soon after, I could just use a spell or potion to get rid of the pregnancy and blame it on stress or something. If the kid is already born, well accidents happen all the time, right? And any child of Potter's is bound to have enemies; it wouldn't be too hard to get rid of it. Mum said that she would help me if I decide to try to get the vaults, through a pregnancy."

Harry felt as if he had been hit in the gut, he could not believe what he just heard. His breathing increased and his hands balled into fists. Harry felt his magic begin to lash out causing the lights to flicker, and the temperature in the corridor to rise. He was angry, no he was furious. How could anyone even think about killing a child _his_ child? How could Ginny and Hermione sit there plotting ways to ruin his life?

'It hasn't happened yet' a small part of his brain reminded him. 'It's not like I was ever going to have sex with Ginny anyway. Though, I might need to brush up on ways to detect Love, and aphrodisiac potions and spells.'

Ron noticed his friend go still next to him, and knew that Harry was about to lose it. He wasn't doing much better, how could his sister contemplate killing an innocent child! And what was that about his Mum helping?! He just couldn't wrap his mind around it but was pulled from his own dilemmas when he felt it getting hotter; he knew he needed to act fast before Harry had a literal meltdown. Ron looked around and saw a compartment half filled with Slytherin fifth years. Ron hesitated for a moment, but knew that strategically it was his best choice. Harry couldn't stay out in the open corridor like this, and Slytherins did have a strong sense of self-preservation, so they would know that now would not be the time to start trouble.

Ron pulled Harry into the Slytherin compartment, and was thankful that, Theodore Nott, Draco Lestrange and Tracey Davis were the only ones present. Ron and Harry had secretly studied with the trio before, and he knew they would keep this quiet.

"Hey Weasley what do you think you're doing barging in here like this!" one of the Slytherins griped.

"I think there's a problem with Harry" another said quietly.

"Obscuro, Silinceo," Ron heard someone, he thought it was Theo, cast a few spells to insure that they were not seen or over heard.

After that, Ron ignored the Slytherins in favor of calming his friend down.

"Harry mate, you have got to cool it. You have every right to be brassed off, but your magic is starting to make it a _little_ hot in here. If you keep it up were going to have a few roasted snakes, and you know how well that would go over with Snape. He'd probably expel us and then we won't be able to plan our revenge on those twats. You know, we should get the twins involved, they have some great new pranks and some of them are quite malicious honestly.

As Ron kept talking, Harry felt himself calming and was able to focus on bringing his magic back into himself. Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on slowing his breathing. As harry relaxed, he noticed the most peculiar tingling feeling in his teeth, particularly his canines, but he dismissed it as a strange side effect of his anger and magic.

Finally, Harry calmed enough to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Err, Hi guys, good holiday?" Harry said sheepishly as he noticed the Slytherins.

SMSLMSLNMS

"Ah, Severus, Lucius, to what do I own the pleasure of your company this close to the start of term feast?" asked the man known to many as Lord Voldemort, but to those close to him simply Marvolo.

Lucius and Severus both bowed to their Leader, taking in his change in appearance. When their Lord was first reborn form the cauldron, he looked to be a handsome young man in his twenties. The potion was designed to cause him to mature until he reached the exact age his was when he met his untimely demise. Though Marvolo was still a handsome man, both Severus and Lucius were pleased to see he was nearly back to his rightful age. It had been a bit unsettling to take commands from their lord when, in body, he was younger than they were.

"Please you two rise and have a seat. You know you only need to bow to me if we are in mixed company." Marvolo said as gestured towards the plush chairs. These were two of his most trusted and high ranking officers, and Marvolo counted more as friends then solders.

Both men quickly stood and sat in the offered chairs. Though Marvolo was no were near as violent as he was made out to be, he did have a temper, and would not hesitate to throw a curse at wayward followers every now and then.

"Now, I somehow doubt that this is a social visit." Marvolo said, his tone implying that he wished to know the purpose of their visit sooner rather than later.

"You are right My Lord, this is not merely a social call-" Lucius begain.

"Lucius cease with the My Lording, you are trying my patients." Marvolo growled.

"Forgive me Marvolo." Lucius said "We are here on a most surprising matter-"

"Lucius if you don't stop beating around the bush I am going skin you, chop you and use you as potion ingredients." Severus snarled. He too was feeling impatient with his husbands nervous prattling.

Marvolo hid a smirk at the couple's behavior.

"Would one of you please tell me why you are here, I do have other things to do with my time then listen to the pair of you bicker."

"Of cores Marvolo it's about well it's-" the blond Malfoy-Snape stuttered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it our son Marvolo, we are here because of our son." Severus said, shooting an exasperated glare at his husband.

Marvolo froze momentarily,

"Your son," he stated slowly, glancing back and forth between the couple. As far as he knew, their son, his Godson was dead. The child had been kidnapped from his cradle while his parents were out, and had presumably been murdered. Perhaps they had found the ones responsible for their child's disappearance?"

"Yes Marvolo our son." Marvolo carefully looked at Severus, as he seemed to be the more coherent of the two at the moment.

"What about him Severus?" Marvolo asked gently. He felt the need to tread cautiously, as he knew his friend felt the loss of his son greatly, and he did not want to bring up harsh memories.

"He is alive, he has been hidden from us but, he is alive." Severus said confidently, barley ably to contain his elation.

For the first time in a long time Lord Riddle was speechless.

"What-When-How-" Marvolo sputtered.

Lucius chuckled at his leader's sudden stuttering problem. He looked at his husband,

"And you thought I was bad."

When their friend and leader finally managed to compose him-self enough to form a complete sentence, he was full of demands.

"How do you know he is alive? Where is he? Is he alright? Who took him? How can I help?" Marvolo shot off s he paced franticly.

The two men had not seen their lord like this since the night their son had been taken.

"Marvolo, Marvolo, MARVOLO!" Lucius shouted trying to gain his friends attention.

Marvolo froze mid step.

"Oh Sorry gentlemen," He said as he sat back down. "Please continue."

Severus and Lucius went on to explain how the bond with their son was beginning to open. They explained the theories they had come up with concerning how the bond had been blocked and they discussed concerns about their childe's pending inheritance, thoughts on finding him, and Severus' fear that their son had not had the best of lives.

As the three men were talking, a strange feeling slowly crept in to Lucius' awareness. At first, it was a vague indescribable feeling, but slowly it begain to shape into something he thought was anger. Lucius suddenly sat up straighter as he realized that what he was the feeling was not his own anger, and neither was it his bondmates. That meant it had to be his son, he was feeling his son through the Parent-Childe bond!

Lucius looked over at his husband ready to share his aw and excitement, but he was dismayed by the look on his husbands face.

"A Chuisle?" he said softy. "Do you feel him to?"

Marvolo watched the Mates and quickly put together that they must be feeling his Godson, and he chose, for the moment, to sit quietly and observe.

"Yes I feel him Love." Severus responded offhandedly, clearly concentrating on their son.

"He is furious, he feels betrayed and disgusted," Severus mumbled. "He is close to losing control." Severus stated mildly.

Lucius gasped.

"Control of _what _exactly." Marvolo asked. It would not be good if his Godson had turned into a fledgling and was now on the loose, especially if he was mixed in with a school aged population.

Severus suddenly seemed to come back to himself,

"His magic Marvolo, it seems your Godson is a powerful young wizard who has inherited the infamous Malfoy-Snape temper" Severus said, pride at his son's power showing through.

"I can't feel him anymore, is he alright?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"I believe he has calmed, though I cannot be one hundred percent sure." Severus stated.

"You seem rather unconcerned about all of this Severus; I can't help but wonder why." said Marvolo, the order for Severus to share what he knew clear in his tone.

"I am by no means unconcerned Marvolo, but I am confident that we will soon be reunited with our missing son and you with your Godson." Severus announced with a smirk.

"What do you mean A Chuisle how do you know we will find him so soon?" Lucius asked as he walked over to hold his husbands hand.

"I mean Luc that we will find him soon, as our son is on his way to Hogwarts."

*Aperio Sonitus= Reveal Sound

**A/N: **Okay well that was the next chapter! I want to thank everyone who decided to Favorite or Follow this story, and I give a special thank you for the wonderful reviews.

Alright now to answer a few questions, several people asked about Draco, and I finally decided what to do with him. He will not be directly related to Harry, he will be a "good guy", and as you read he will be a Lestrange. Narcissa is still his Mum, but his father is RabastanLestrange. Also a reviewer asked what Lucius is doing at Hogwarts. Well at this point in the story, he is just living there with Severus (not sure why they're there in the summer but whatever, lol!). I have considered making Lucius a Professor but I have not yet made up my mind. I have also fixed a few errors I found or that were reported in the previous chapters, and I have changed this to a Hermione bashing fic instead of Ron. This was not my intent, but Ron just wanted to be a good guy for this story.

Thanks for all of the support!

Godiva9


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean our son is on his way to Hogwarts!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory husband mine; our son is on the train to Hogwarts, and before you feel the need to point it out, yes I know I must have taught him for four years without knowing he was ours." Severus said sounding slightly bitter.

'All this time, he was right in front of me.' Severus thought. His son had been within his reach, but he had not even recognized him.

Lucius watched his husband carefully looking past the stoic mask he wore to see the guilt and despair his husband felt.

"Sev Love, you could not have known he was there we thought him dead. With the bond blocked and our child obviously under a heavy disguise, there was no way you could have known. His scent must be masked as well, or you could have recognized him immediately."

When Lucius saw he was not getting through to his Mate, he grabbed his husband's upper arms standing him up and turning him so that he was forced to look and listen to every word he said.

"A Chuisle, you-could-not-have-known." Lucius emphasized.

"But I should have, Lucius he is my son and I didn't- I didn't even know he was there-in the same room. I thought him for four years he may hate me Luc. I'm the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, what if I was horrible to our son-"

Lucius could see his husband was on the verge of hysterics so he did the only thing he could think of to halt his husband's rambles. He kissed him.

At first Severus was to shocked to respond, but when he felt his husband's warm tongue gently caresses his lips asking for entry he could not help melt into his Love, kissing him franticly, forgetting his worry, if only for a moment.

The couple carried on tongues sensually mapping out mouths, before a throat clearing brought them back to reality.

"Ahem, if you two are quite finished." Marvolo said with a smirk.

He had not interrupted the moment between his friends before as they both seemed to need it, but time was getting away from them, and he had a few last minute items to discuss before the couple left for the start of term feast.

The men jumped and quickly broke apart; they had been so engrossed in each other they had forgotten Marvolo was in the room.

"Sorry Marvolo, Apologies my Lord." the two men muttered sheepishly.

The burgundy eyed man waved off their apologies.

"Don't bother it's just us here. I understand this is hard for the two of you, and as it involves my Godson I am feeling lenient, just keep your emotions in check at the meetings my friends."

"Of course Marvolo, I apologize again for my outburst." Severus said his mask firmly back in place.

"We all lose our selves sometime Severus and I have already said I understand. Don't make me say it again." Severus nodded understanding the friendly warning in his friend tone.

"Now I need to discuss a few last minute things with the two of you." Marvolo his stated, his demeanor changing to one of business.

The couple took note of Marvolo's change in body language and realized they were now in the presence of their Lord and leader, not their friend.

"Severus, has the order said anything new about the Potter boy?" Lord Riddle asked suddenly.

"Not since last week, they simply said the boy was fine, lazing about while being waited hand and foot I don't doubt." Severus sharply replied.

He just could not stand the boy, he was just as arrogant as his good for nothing father. Though he had to admit that after all the child had gone through last year, he was beginning to feel sorry for the boy. He was after all, being manipulated and forced into a war that he really knew nothing about; and if Lord Riddle was right, and he was hardly ever wrong, the boy's memory had been altered or partially erased after the third task. Severus could not help but feel slightly sympathetic and even … outraged on the boys behalf.

"Hmm," Riddle murmured. "He has not changed his story then; he still insists that I had the Diggory boy killed and that we dueled? After of course, I stole his blood to use in my rebirth." Riddle's tone was not accusing, in fact, it was almost pitying; he truly felt bad for the boy. After all Dumbledore was manipulating the child. Albus Dumbledore the "Light Leader" was the mastermind behind the teens' sudden appearance in the graveyard, as well as all the harm that had befallen the boy there. It was Dumbledore the teen had dueled, and it was Dumbledore that had cut the boys arm.

"As far as I know, the boy has not changed his story." Severus confirmed.

"Well then Severus I need you to do something for me. I want you to scope out the child this year. Get a feel for his personality and intellect. I want you to be _nice_ to him, well nicer at least. Treat him like one of your other students. I want you to see if he can be convinced to allow you to try and free his memories, and perhaps eventfully help him discover the truth about this war." Riddle said mildly, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion.

Severus stood frozen, looking Lord Riddle like he had grown another head. How could his Lord tell him to make _friends_ with _Potter,_ when all of his efforts should be on finding his son The son he and Lucius had just found out was alive, the man's Godson for Merlin's Sake! How could he ask this of him?

"But My Lord our son," Severus started, looking over at his husband for support.

"I have not forgotten him Severus, After all I want to find my Godson as much as you want to find your son, but I need you to do this for me. Your son obviously takes priority, but you_ will _do this Severus." Riddle said with finality.

With that Lord Riddle looked over at Lucius.

"You have acquired and secured your new position at Hogwarts correct?" he inquired.

"Yes My Lord, I have a one year trial contract for a position as a Professor at Hogwarts. Unless I breech the contract or severely break the rules, I cannot be removed for the period of one year."

"Excellent, I want you to use this position to gain any information you think may be of value, as well as subtly direct potential recruits to the right people. Also, if you are fortunate enough to have Potter in your class, I wish for you to follow the same assignment as your husband, perhaps you could try to convince him Severus can be trusted. You have not had any real interaction with the boy, so he may be more inclined to listen to what you have to say."

"Of course My Lord, I will do my best," Lucius replied dutifully, "though being married to his least favorite professor will not help my cause."

"I know that you both will do all you can." Riddle said. "Now, you had best get back to Hogwarts, you wouldn't want to miss the feast."

Severus snorted at Marvolo's sarcasm while Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yes we wouldn't want to miss the noisy idiotic children, the old fools drivel and the singing of the schools song." Severus griped to Lucius as they walked towards the exit.

"Oh and gentlemen,"

The Malfoy-Snape's stopped, turning to face their friend,

"Please send word when you find out anything about my Godson." Marvolo said his tone soft and pleading.

"We will Marvolo, as soon as we have news." Lucius said.

And with that, the couple walked out the door, past the mansions wards, and disapparated to Hogsmeade.

The couple walked quietly hand-in-hand all the way to their quarters, both feeling worn out and anxious.

As soon as the portrait door had closed, Severus found himself wrapped comfortingly in his mate's arms, and he quickly returned the gesture in order to give the same comfort to his mate gave to him. Severus' head fit perfectly under Lucius' chin, and gave him the most appetizing view of his husband's neck. Wanting the comfort of his mate's blood, he quickly latched on to the blond's lovely neck, biting down gently, eagerly swallowing mouth full after mouthful of his mates wonderfully tasting blood.

Lucius moaned softly as his husband bit into him, sucking gently. He understood his mates need to feel of complete and utter safety and love that drinking of your mate gave. He slowly rubbed up and down Severus' back as his love swallowed a few more mouthfuls of his blood. After Severus had licked the bite closed, Lucius nuzzled his mats neck before carefully biting down, and drinking deeply of his mate.

Both men felt much calmer after they had fed from each other, and Lucius had licked closed the mark on Severus' neck. They stood quietly holding each other for a few moments more, before Severus caught sight of the clock on the mantle.

"Hmmm, though I would love to stay here the rest of the night My Husband, we need to head up to the feast." he said reluctantly.

Lucius sighed, "Yes it wouldn't due for the new professor to be late would it?"

"Perhaps it won't be so bad Luc, I must say I can't wait to see the horrified looks on the brats faces when they find out the evil git's husband has come to Hogwarts." Severus smiled evilly at the thought.

Lucius glanced at his husband noting the smile.

"Love you might want to stop smiling or the staff and students might have a coronary before we even get to announcement." He teased.

Severus' smile widened briefly before he composed his features into his usual sneer.

"Better?"

"Much" Lucius said giving his husband a quick peck on the lips.

The two settled themselves at the teachers table, nodding briefly to the others present.

Just as the staff heard the students approach, Lucius leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear.

"Just think A Chuisle, in a few moments our son will walk through those doors, all we have to do is find him."

Lucius squeezed Severus' hand reassuringly as the doors opened and the student's begain to pour in.

SMSLMSLNMS

**A/N:**

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I am touched and amazed by all of the support and encouragement I have gotten for this story. The reviews, favorites and fallows mean so much, so again thank you!

Okay, now I want to say sorry for the shorter chapter and lack of Harry and friends (they will be back next chapter I promise), but in order to move the story along I need to decide whether or not Lucius would be a Professor, and what class he would teach. Finally with the help of a few reviewers I decided that he would be a professor and I now have a **poll up on my profile that will help me decide what he will teach. Please Vote, **It is an important part of the next chapter!

Also several people have asked whether or not Harry will have a mate, and the answer is I am not sure. I am leaning towards yes If he does I know who it will be but I this story seems to be writing itself so I am not guaranteeing it!

Thanks,

Godiva9


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

**Chapter 4**

"Bloody Hell Potter! Your life is way screwed up!"

"Thanks for pointing that out Tracy, I had no idea." Harry replied sardonically.

Draco hid a chuckle as Tracy glared at Harry before throwing a cauldron cake wrapper at him. Unfortunately for Draco, Harry knocked the projectile off path causing it to smack him right in the face.

"Oi, watch it Potter!" Draco said throwing it back at Harry who caught it easily.

"My dear Draco _I_ was watching, it was _you_ who was not." Harry said with a smirk.

"Hmph," Draco pouted, before turning his attention elsewhere.

After Harry and Ron explained what they had overheard, everyone understood Harry's meltdown. The boys had then decided to finish out the ride to Hogwarts hiding in the Slytherins compartment. Harry was both astonished and grateful for the Slytherins outrage on his behalf. Harry sometimes wondered if he should have let the hat do its job and put him in Slytherin. In fact, if Professor Snape wasn't the Head of House, and he wasn't afraid of Dumbledore and the Ministry turning on him, he might have asked for a re-sort. Regrettably, he was forced to stay in Dumbledore's good graces. The old coot had a lot of power, influence, and resources at his disposal; all of which Harry knew would be use against him should he show any inclination of going "Dark."

The rest of the ride past quickly, and as the train neared the station, both Harry and Ron prepared themselves to face their "friends."

"Alright Harry, how are we gonna play this? Strategically it would be better to act like nothing has changed while being on guard and subtly countering anything the girls come up with. After all, we can't fight Dumbles yet. Though, telling the traitors we're on to them might be better for our mental health… so yah." Ron trailed off as he noticed everyone in the compartment was watching him, and everyone but Harry was giving him a strange look.

"Wow Ronald, that was impressive and quite Slytherin" Harry stated with a smirk. "And I agree we should act as if nothing has changed."

The three Slytherins stared at the two Gryffindors; dumbfound expressions plastered on their faces.

"I think" Theo said slowly looking at his fellow Slytherins, "that those two are really snakes in lions' robes."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other sharing an ornery look.

"I don't know mate, do you think we belong in the Snake Pit?" Ron asked Harry coyly.

"Well I don't know about you Ron, but at the moment I feel more at home in the Snake Pit then in the Lions' Den." Harry replied.

"Yah I think your right." The redhead agreed.

Ron looked at the three snakes,

"So, are you going to adopt us into the Pit?" he asked jokingly.

"Sure why not." Tracy replied.

"You know we've been looking for some new pets, you two would be perfect for the positions." Draco deadpanned.

Ron looked around studying every face present trying to decide whether or not the snakes were serious.

Unfortunately for Ron, their faces gave nothing away. Ron finally looked over at his raven haired friend, and found that Harry had been watching him.

"Umm..." Ron started.

Suddenly the snakes and Harry broke out into laughter,

"We-heh-were- hee-kiddingWeasley!" Theo said in-between bouts of laughter.

Ron turned to look at Harry and found his friend was smirking and chuckling at his expense.

"You prat, you knew!" Ron accused as he smacked Harry in the shoulder.

"Sorry Ron, but your face was priceless." Harry said with a chuckle.

As the train begain to slow to a stop, the teens became solemn and quite.

"Well we had better get going Harry." Ron muttered.

The Slytherins looked at each other, seeming to hold a silent conversation, before nodding to one another, reaching some unspoken agreement. It was Theo who spoke first, breaking the tense silence.

"Potter, Weasley, we just want to say good luck this year, and if you need anything, let us know and we will see what we can do." As he finished he held out his hand for both boys to shake.

Tracy stepped forward next. "Let us know if you're going to be doing any advanced studying in the Room of Requirement again, we would like to com. And if you need a place to hide, we can always try to smuggle you into the snake pit." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely. He was truly touched by their concern; it was nice to know that there were a few people out there that would help and support him.

"Come on Harry, we don't want to get caught hanging out with the snakes." Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm pulling him towards the door.

"Hey Potter," Draco said just as he was passing through the door.

Harry stopped, turning back to face Draco.

"Professor Snape maybe snarky, and well he may not exactly like you, but he is not heartless and if you really need help you can go to him. He will help you, with you-know-who and _anything else_." He said seriously.

For a moment Harry begain to fear that Draco was about to say he knew about his life at the Dursleys, but after holding Draco's gaze, he knew the teen only had suspicious and that he was giving him a way to tell someone other than Dumbledore. It was too bad he literally couldn't.

Harry nodded at Draco before walking back towards the door. Just as he crossed the threshold he turned back the three Slytherins.

"Hey Lestrange, just so you know, Slytherin was the hats first choice so no adoption is necessary, just an induction." He said cryptically before walking out the door.

After Harry departed the three teens stared at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out the boy's parting statement. Suddenly they all reached the same conclusion; Harry was supposed to be a snake!

"POTTER!" Draco shouted.

Harry chuckled quietly as he caught up with Ron having heard Draco's shout.

"What did you do?" Ron asked noting the mischievous glint in his best friend's eye.

"Nothing much" Harry said with a smug smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "just told them the hats first choice for me."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's antics, his friend really did have a flair for dramatics.

The boys enjoyed a quite ride up to the school, as they had somehow managed to be the only two in their carriage. The two used the time to strategize and plan a plausible reason for their absences from Hermione and Ginny's compartment, when they knew the girls had been waiting for them.

The teens made it all the way to their seats at the Gryffindor table before they ran in to the traitorous witches.

"There you are, and where have you been?" Hermione said sounding exasperated.

'More like she was frustrated she couldn't get any info out of me.' Harry thought.

"We were waiting for you in our compartment." Hermione continued.

"Yah we were starting to get really worried." Ginny added batting her eyes at Harry causing him to feel slightly nauseous.

Harry knew the girls were waiting for a response so he shoved away the nausea, took a deep breath and slipped into his "Golden Boy" mask.

"Hermione, I am so sorry, it was my fault we didn't meet you." Harry put on his best innocent and apologetic face. "I was running late and the train corridors were really crowed. I knew if we walked through them trying to find you I would get stares and questions about the third task, and I, well, I wasn't really ready to face that yet, so we got on at the back of the train and found a compartment with a bunch of first years in it. We kind of gave them the boot and we stayed there." Harry was the picture of remorse.

Ron had to admit that Harry was good at acting the part of The Boy Who Lived. If he didn't know his friend was faking every emotion he was giving the witches, he would have believed him.

"And where were you the whole time Ron? You couldn't have come and got us? We would have been happy to switch compartments." Ginny asked, attitude slipping through her faked concern.

"I stayed with Harry of course. I wasn't going to leave him alone was I? Anyone could have come in while I was gone, and not everyone in the school is friendly." His tone gave off the impression he was refraining from adding a "duh" to the end of his statement.

"Oh well I suppose that is alright, that was rather smart of you Ronald, I'm impressed." Hermione said, somehow managing to sound condescending and crestfallen at the same time.

Luckily the conversation was brought to an end due to the incoming first years anxiously waiting to be sorted. Thankfully the sorting lasted only twenty-five minutes, and the feast was allowed to begin. The noise in the hall seemed to increase tenfold, and Harry quickly begain to develop a headache. No one apart from himself seemed to be bothered though so harry assumed this was due to his newly enhanced hearing.

'Need to get to the library ASAP, and ask Ron what he was going to say on the train.' Harry reminded himself, as he massaged his temples pushing his plate away. Luckily he could only eat a small portion after his frequent starvations this summer, so he was pretty much done anyway.

As he finished eating, Harry found his gaze was drawn to the teachers table. He noted that there were two new teachers this year. One was a squat, toad, like woman, wearing a horrid pink cardigan, and the other an aristocratic looking blond male with cerulean blue eyes sitting next to Professor Snape.

Though Harry did not like the look of the woman, he felt somehow drawn to both the blond and raven haired professors. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange sense of familiarity, and warmth from the two men, though he knew he had not met the blond man before, and Merlin only knew why he felt any kind of warmth from Snape, maybe was losing his mind along with everything else.

Just as Harry was about to ask Ron if he knew who the blond man was, Professor McGonagall clanked her spoon against her glass causing Harry to flinch at the noise.

"Attention please!" she requested.

Harry watched as the conniving Headmaster stood up to make his start of term speech.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few start of term notices. I am sure that many of you have noticed the two new additions to our staff this year. This is due to an addition to our curriculum. I am pleased to say that his year we be offering a new elective course choice; Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions will now be offered as an elective to those students third year and above. This class will help all students to gain a better understanding of the rich culture and traditions of Wizarding World. If you would like to take this class, please inform your head of house during schedule handouts tomorrow. Now, for the introductions; Please help me welcome our new Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions instructor, Professor Lucius Malfoy-Snape, who to prevent confusion with his Husband Professor Snape, is choosing to go by Professor Malfoy."

The silence in the hall was defining, before the Slytherin table burst into applause. The other tables fallowed with cautions clapping and many, many whispers. As Harry clapped, he could hear all the gossip about the new professor. Some student were outraged that they had a gay couple working at Hogwarts, while others were supportive, some students were terrified of Professor Snape's husband, and others just didn't know what to think. Harry was almost thankful to the old man when he started speaking again, quieting all of the voices.

'Second" Dumbledore said loud enough to be heard over the gossiping students "I welcome Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, who has been assigned by the ministry to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The students gave a halfhearted attempt at applause, most still reeling over the fact that their Potions Professor had a Husband, a Husband that was now working at Hogwarts.

"Finally I would like to remind students that-"

"Hem-hem"

Everyone present, including the teachers', looked at Professor Umbridge in shock. No one, No one had ever dared to interrupt the Headmaster before. Most of the people in the hall looked outraged on the Headmaster's behalf, but Harry and a few of the Slytherins had to hide smirks. Honestly, Harry found the interruption amusing, until he noticed the look of utter rage on the headmasters face before he quickly masked it with a pleasant look of polite inquiry.

"Did you have something you would like to add Professor?"

"Yes actually." came a sickly sweet voice.

Harry and Ron shared a glance as the newest Professor started a speech that lasted thirty five minutes. By the end of the speech only a few student were actively listening, Hermione being one of the most obvious. Though Harry tried to look board, he too was listing to the woman's speech, and ultimately what he got out of it, was that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Finally the toad-like woman stopped her monologue and the students were dismissed to their dormitories.

"Don't forget we are supposed to meet the twins." Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked snootily.

"Just that load of tosh." Ron said waving towards the teachers table. It was more important than ever before to keep in character, now that the Ministry was actively getting involved in Hogwarts affairs.

"Well I found it to be highly enlightening." Hermione sniffed.

"What was that all about anyway?" Harry asked playing dumb.

"Well, it means that the Ministry is getting directly involved with Hogwarts, I am going to walk with Ginny alright." She said before walking off to catch up with Ginny.

"It is going to be a long year" Harry said running his hands over his face.

"Yep, but come on we gotta go meet the twins." Ron said excitedly as he steered Harry in the direction of Cornelius Agrippa's painting.

SMSLMSLNMS

_Previously: Lucius squeezed Severus' hand reassuringly as the doors opened and the student's begain to pour in. _

The two men sat taut as bowstrings as they watched the returning students file in. Both Severus and Lucius stretched their senses as far as they could, feeling, watching, smelling and listening for any sign of their son. As the last of the students trickled in, Lucius and Severus felt bitter disappointment when they found no hint as to which fifth year student was their childe. For once though, it was Lucius that was having the worst time of it.

Severus could feel tension and despair oozing off of his husband in waves. Severus was disappointed by the lack of signs directing them to their son as well, but he had known the chances of find him this soon were nil to none. Wanting to comfort his husband, Severus reached under the table and gently squeezed Lucius' thigh.

"Love we knew finding him would take time. Right now we are only getting intermittent readings from the parent/childe bond, and only when he feels strong emotion. We will find him Luc, it will just take time a patients." Severus said quietly.

"I know Sev, I knew better than to get my hopes up, but I, I just want our son, or some hint as to which house he's in." Lucius said almost desperately.

Severus patted his husband's leg once more before scoping out the students, looking for anyone showing signs of Vampirism. Though he would never willingly admit it, he was also looking for Potter. He tried to tell himself he was only doing it because Marvolo had asked him to, but he knew he also did it for Lilly, his best friend who hadn't lived to raise her son.

He quickly located Potter at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to find that the teen was not surrounded by his usual cohorts. In fact, only Weasley seemed to be talking to the boy. Granger and the female Weasley were nowhere to be seen, and the rest of the house seemed to be giving him a wide berth. After a few boring seconds of observing, Severus looked away from the Potter spawn in order to examine his Slytherins.

Some of his snakes came from home lives that were less than ideal, so he always gave them a quick once over at the feast and a more comprehensive exam throughout the weekend. He did on occasion have to give care both mental and physical the first night back, but this did not seem to be one of those times. His snakes seemed to fair well this year, and though he noted a few who need to be seen first thing tomorrow morning, none would require immediate care. After insuring that his Slytherins were behaving themselves, and mostly unharmed, Severus was able relax a little, though it was short lived. He soon spotted young Mister Lestrange staring intently at the Gryffindors. Severus quickly glanced at the Lions table and found him to be watching Potter and Weasley, who had now been joined by the missing females.

Severus looked back at a Draco and at first, could not decipher the expression on his students face. It was not the teens usually glare of anger, distain, or utter loathing. It almost looked, worried?

'Why would Draco be worried about the Golden Boy and his crew?' he wondered.

The raven haired Professor looked back over to Potters table and found that there was a lot of repressed tension between the two boys and the two girls. At first he passed it off as regular teenage angst and sexual tension, but then he saw a brief flicker in Potters face. It was like a mask had momentarily slipped before being brought back up.

"Luc watch the Gryffindor table, Potter specifically." Severus whispered

"Why, shouldn't we be looking for-"

"Lucius, please just-"

"Alright, I'll watch"

Both men casually and cautiously observed the group of teens. They watched as the Weasley chit flirted with Potter, and Potter in turn looked vaguely ill before quickly changing to a pleasant expression. They observed the Granger girl seem to take the boys to task about something and they watched as Potter took a deep breath and suddenly morphed into the picture of remorse. They then saw an exasperated Weasley boy say something to his sister and the bushy haired girl before the conversation was cut off by the entrance of the first years.

"Well that was illuminative." Lucius said feeling slightly off balance. Had they really just witnessed two Gryffindors manipulate their housemates and supposed friends?

"Indeed." Severus replied curtly, he was trying to merge the image of the foolhardy Gryffindor from his potions class, with the manipulative mask wearing one he just saw. He didn't understand and it irked him, which Potter was the real one, and why did he feel the need to keep his true self concealed?

The men's musings were cut short by the sorting of the first years. Over all, the sorting was rather dull though Slytherin did gain several new members. Finally the feast begain and the couple enjoyed the fantastic food, and exchanged idle chit chat with their nearby colleagues. Severus observed his new snakes and was glad to see that they all seemed to be eating proper amounts, and nervously exchanging hellos with their new housemates.

"Sev," Lucius said suddenly.

"Hmm,"

"Look at the boy." He said subtly tilting his head toward Potter.

Severus looked at the brat, and observed that he had pushed away his barely eaten plate of food, and was now rubbing he temples as if he had a headache.

"Perhaps he's ill, it would account for his strange behavior earlier." Severus said dismissively.

"I don't know, he seemed to be fine before the feast begain, does he do this every year?" Lucius said feeling strangely concerned about the teen.

"How should I know, it's not like I spend all my spare time watching the ingrate, I have my snakes to worry about." Severus said sharply.

"Don't get defensive Sev I was just asking." Lucius soothed.

All of a sudden both men felt as if they were being watched and they stealthily glanced up. It was Potter. Why was the teen looking at them like that? Honestly it was a bit unnerving. Luckily, the men were spared further scrutiny by the ringing of Minerva's glass as she called for attention. Both men noticed Potter flinch, giving further evidence of a headache.

The couple grudgingly listened to the old goats explanation of the new class choice just in case there was something important their Lord needed to know, but both were anxiously waiting for Lucius' introduction as the new instructor.

"Are you ready Love" Severus asked out of the corner of his mouth, "The students may not take the news that you are my husband well."

"I'm sure it will be fine A Chuisle." Lucius whispered back with just a hint of tension.

"Now for the introductions, please help me welcome our new Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions instructor, Professor Lucius Malfoy-Snape, who to prevent confusion with his Husband Professor Snape, is choosing to go by Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore said with false warmth that went unnoticed by most.

Lucius and Severus held their breath as silence rang throughout the Great Hall. Just as the silence was about to get awkward, the Slytherin table begain to applaud enthusiastically and a few of the other students managed to follow suit. Severus was surprised to see that Potter was one of the few that were making a sincere effort to applaud, despite his occasional wince and temple rubbing. The men breathed a sigh of relief and missed the introduction of the new DADA professor, but they did notice when said professor interrupted the Headmaster's speech.

Both men were instantly on high alert, listening intently to every word, ready to report back to Marvolo as soon as possible. The Ministry interfering at Hogwarts to this extent was something he would want to know. While they were listing, Severus observed his Slytherins, finding that while most gave of f the impression of boredom, they were really paying close attention.

'Good, their thinking like Slytherins, they know this isn't right." Severus thought proudly, he would have to praise them for it once they were all back in the Snake Pit.

Lucius on the other hand had been watching Potter. It seemed that the teen was daydreaming, but every now and then, the boy would react minutely to what was being said. Something, Lucius wasn't sure what, would flash in the teen's eyes before diapering just as quick.

Finally the pink toad like stopped talking, and the Headmaster dismissed the students. Severus elegantly stood to escort his snakes to their common room, giving his husband a small reassuring smirk as he walked away. Lucius smiled to himself at his husband's gesture.

'And people think his is cold hearted.' He thought

Lucius stood just as gracefully as his Mate, and headed for the staff exit. Just as he was leaving he looked back and saw that Potter and Weasley were having another small conference with the bushy haired girl. He watched as the spoke briefly Weasley gesturing towards the teachers table at one point, before the girl walked away, presumably to catch up with her redheaded friend. Lucius watched Potter run his hands over his face, and Weasley steer him down a corridor in the opposite direction, before heading down to the quarters he shared with his husband in the dungeon. He couldn't wait for Severus to get back from his Head of House duties; they had so many interesting things to discuss.

**A/N:** Whew! Okay so this chapter is a lot longer than I had intended, but it was a mix of fillers and plot movement and I hope it came out okay. So the votes are in and as you read, Lucius will be teaching Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions. The final votes were as fallows Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions 22, Elemental Magic 7, Rune Magic 6. I want to thank everyone that Voted, Reviewed, Followed or Favorited this story. THNAK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPORT YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

**Chapter 5**

_Vernon lunged at Harry grabbing his pajama collar, before pinning him against the bed. He then preceded to punch him hard in the chest. Vernon rained bone braking punches all over his torso for an indefinite amount of time. As the blows slowed Harry noticed Vernon's skin begain to bubble and change shape. As Harry watched, Vernon morphed into another man, a man Harry despised, Albus Dumbledore. _

_As Harry stood frozen in shock, Dumbledore sprang towards him, grabbing him around the throat and squeezing tight. Harry fought hard, but the old man used his magic to strengthen grip insuring he could not get away. As the man increased the pressure on his throat, Harry looked over to the door hoping someone would help him. Surprisingly, there were two indistinct human outlines in his doorway, their images wavy like a road on a hot day. One silhouette was a little clearer than the other. Harry could tell the one on the left was a tall thin man with dark hair, and this figure was very comforting, though neither made any move to help him. However the comfort fled quickly when Dumbledore leaned forward and whispered menacingly in Harry's ear,_

_"You will be my greatest work Harry Potter, you will be the downfall of my greatest opposition, then you will meet your end. Falsus Recordatio!" _

"Gah!" Harry shot up in bed, a cold sweat drenching both him and his Gryffindor red sheets. He looked around his four poster in panic, as if expecting Vernon or Dumbledore to spring from the shadows. Harry pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his shaking arms around them.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream, pfft, not a dream a bloody nightmare." He mumbled to himself.

Harry briefly rested his head on his knees, as he calmed his breathing and forced back his panic. After a short while, he managed to get his body back under control and he reached through his bed curtains to find his glasses. After a bit of fumbling, Harry found them and placed them on his face, before quietly getting out of bed and walking over to his trunk. Silently, he opened the lid, digging about a bit before he pulled out his favorite emerald green jumper. Not very Gryffindor, but Harry really did like the color, and the jumper was soft and warm. He noiselessly pulled the sweatshirt over his head, before slinking out of the Dormitories and into the Common Room.

Harry knew from experience that after a nightmare like that, there was no point in trying to going back to sleep, and sitting by the warm brightly lit fire in the Common Room, was a much better option than sitting in the dark of the Dormitory jumping at shadows.

There was no one else in the Common Room, so Harry had his pick of the seats. He chose to curl up in the oversized leather recliner by the hearth, his mind going back to his nightmare. The dream had shaken him more than he wanted to admit. It not like dreams of his uncle beating the crap out of him were uncommon, in fact they happened frequently at the beginning and the end of the school year. It was the part where Vernon had turned into Dumbledore that was so unnerving. Harry was not sure what his subconscious was trying to tell him, but he knew that he really need to look up the spellFalsus Recordatio as soon as possible. And what was with those hazy figures? Did they mean something, or were they just random images his mind pulled into the dream? Harry sighed, he just didn't know.

In an attempt to forget his dream, for the moment, Harry stared into the fire letting his mind wander.

He thought back to last night's meeting with the twins. He really was quite fond of those two. When he and Ron had told them about the conversation they overheard on the train, their reaction was just so… Fred and George. Harry smirked as he remembered.

*Flash Back*

Harry and Ron watched anxiously, waiting for some kind of response from the twins, whom seemed to be doing their best impressions of statues.

"I think we broke them" Ron told Harry in a staged whisper.

The twins jumped to life,

"Broke us!" They shouted.

"You haven't broken us brother dear-"

"We were just plotting a few special Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-"

"we could play on our conniving mother and our twit sister and her friend-"

"Without getting caught." The twins' finished together, with an evil smirk.

"And what have you come up with?" Harry asked curiously, ignoring the fact that the twins had just said they were plotting together without speaking. Harry always wondered if the two could read each other's thoughts, one day he would find out.

"Well Hare-Bare" Fred said "we were thinking something along the lines of complete and utter public humiliation." The smirk on Fred's face grew.

"After all, no one messes with our brothers and gets away with it! George stated passionately.

"Sounds deliciously evil," Harry said grinning maliciously, "tell me more."

The rest of the night was spent listening to, and developing ways to get back at the back stabbing witches.

Their ideas ranged from changing the color of their skin and hair, to veritaserum in their drinks, to causing them to spout out embarrassing personal things every time they tried to speak to or about Harry, Ron or the twins, and finish up with inducing embarrassing bodily functions in public. The boys continued plotting until there were twenty minutes until curfew. The twins left the hideout first, leaving Harry and Ron to wait five minutes before following.

"So what do you think they will end up doing?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, with those two you never know. I'm just glad they're on our side." Ron said

"Definitely" Harry replied as the too left the hideout.

The teens walked in silence for awhile, when Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Ron, do you remember on the train right before we heard the girls, you said you might know what was going on with my magic, what was it?"

"Oh yah, well it could be your magical inheritance couldn't it? I mean most don't come into their magic until their at least sixteen, but honestly mate you're really powerful, and sometimes coming into your inheritance can make your magic go wonky; especially if you have any bloodline gifts or creature inheritances." Ron glanced over at his friend and saw he had on his I-crave –knowledge-tell-me-more more-now, look.

"Oh no, no I'm not doing it." Ron said, shaking his pointed finger at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

"No, I am not going to stay up all night playing twenty questions; there is a library with loads of information about magical inheritances, use it." Ron said firmly as they walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Aww Ron your no fun and I can't get to the library until tomorrow." Harry said almost whining.

"Good Night Harry." Ron said as he got ready for bed ignoring Harry's last statement.

"Night Ron" Harry said with a chuckle.

*End Flashback*

Harry was pulled from his reverie by Ron calling his name.

"Harry, alright?"

"Yah, just couldn't sleep." Harry said flatly, clearly telling Ron to drop it.

Ron looked long and hard at his friend before speaking, letting Harry know he knew something was wrong but was going to let it go for now.

"Right, well if you want to take a hot shower this morning you better hurry up, Dean and Seamus will be getting up in fifteen minutes, and the water will be gone." Ron reminded him.

"What! What time is it?" Harry asked.

"It's six-fifteen mate, how long have you been down here?"

"A while." Harry said uncurling from the recliner. "I'll be back down shortly." he said as he walked back to the Dormitory.

Harry took a short but relaxing shower and got dressed quickly, before heading to the Commons. There were a few more students meandering around, but it did not take long for Harry to find Ron, tucked away in a corner. As he walked over, Harry could see that Ron was going over the Chudly Canonns recent Quidditch plays, trying to improve their strategy.

"You know Harry, if the Canonns had a halfway decent coach, they really could win more often. They have the talent, it's their strategy that's piss poor."

Harry chuckled.

"Well Ron why don't you devise a winning strategy and send it to their coach. You always have the best plays and strategies, I know they would do better than the current ones. If they're smart they use them and start winning. Then after you graduate, they will be begging to have you as their coach.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Coach Weasley has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Ron said putting on a haughty air.

Harry laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"Well come on _Coach Weasley_, lets head down for breakfast I am starving." Harry teased.

"Prat" Ron said pushing Harry out of the portrait hole.

The walk down the corridor was quite and peaceful. The teens exchanged the occasional greeting with friends and acquaintances, and discussed the changes they were going to make to their schedules this morning. As they approached the Great Hall, the wonderful smells of Pancakes, beans, bacon, eggs, and sausage assaulted their noses, making both their stomachs growl loudly.

Opening the doors to the hall, Harry took a deep breath, and was amazed by all of the scents that came wafting out. Not only could he smell the strong scents of bacon, eggs, tomato and sausage, but the more subtle scents of cantaloupe and honeydew melon, porridge, and toast. It was almost overwhelming. As Harry and Ron sat down, the most wonderful a smell washed over his senses. It was a rich, heavy, metallic, yet herby smell, and Harry knew he had to find its source.

Ron watched Harry as he shot out of his seat to trace the appetizing scent.

"Uh, Harry what you are doing?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"I'm smel-looking for something." Harry stated.

He really needed to be careful; he had almost said he was _smelling_ for something. Harry did not want anyone, especially Dumbledore to know about his new freakish abilities, but at the rate he was going the entire student body would know by the end of the week.

Finally, Harry located the source of the delicious smell, it was Black Pudding. Harry was flabbergasted, there was no way _that_ smelled so good. He hated black pudding. During his first year, he and been persuaded to try some, and the combination of the iron-metallicy after taste and the thought of eating blood, had him gaging and nearly vomiting up the one bite he managed to swallow. Needless to say he never ate it again. Harry stared at the Black Pudding a bit longer before plucking two circles off the platter and returning to his seat.

"Harry, you do remember what happened the last time you tried that right?" Ron asked slowly. His best friend was acting odd. Ron knew for a fact that after a nearly disastrous attempt to eat Back Pudding first year, Harry avoided it like the plague.

"Of course I remember Ron, but it smells delicious this morning." Harry took a bite and was transported to paradise. The pudding seemed to melt on his tongue, and the taste was perfect, the rich iron taste filling a hunger he hadn't realized he had.

"Mmmm, this is divine." Harry was practically moaning, the earthy, metallic taste created a warm sensation throughout his body.

"I think you've finally gone round the bend mate." Ron said shaking his head in exasperation.

Harry just moaned again as he bit into his second pudding.

"Harry, stop it." Ron whispered insistently through clinched teeth "People are starting to stare."

Harry's face flushed crimson has he realized several of the nearby students were indeed staring.

"Uh, the food is really good today." He stated sheepishly, as he made another mental note to get to the library during his first free period.

"Really Harry those are not appropriate noises for the breakfast table." Hermione chide shrilly.

Harry jumped slightly.

'When did she get here? Definitely need to pay more attention. Note to self watch surroundings instead of losing yourself in your food.' he thought.

"Sorry Hermione, I'll try to keep the inappropriate noises to a minim." Harry said contritely, though anyone who knew him well would detect the hint of sarcasm.

As Hermione went on to berate Ron about the amount of food he was shoveling in his mouth, Ginny leaned over batting her eyes at Harry.

"Those noises may not be appropriate for the table Harry, but I know a place they would be. Want to join me?" she said attempting to sound seductive.

Harry tried to keep a neutral look on his face, or at least keep his disgust from showing, but it was a close thing.

"Uh-I-uh,"

Luckily Harry was saved from having to form a coherent sentence, by Professor McGonagall, who was coming around to rearrange schedules.

"Alright Potter, Weasley you are the last two fifth years whose schedules need to be rearranged. Now Ms. Granger decided to-"

"Excuse me Professor, but what does Hermione's schedule have to do with ours?" Harry inquired politely but firmly.

"Oh, well, I thought that you and Weasley would be following her for most of your classes again, are you not?"

"Not this year Professor, our interests seem to be a bit, different this year." Ron said respectfully.

"Right then, well what changes do you want to make boys?"

"Well Professor ,we would like to have the new Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions class take the place of Care of Magical Creatures, and we would like to drop Divination and use the time for independent study instead." Harry told her politely.

"Independent study, hmm, an unusual choice. I assume that you both know that you will have to pick at least one topic a semester, take notes, write essays and you will be required to come to scheduled meetings at my discretion in order to prove you are actually studying?" Professor McGonagall asked her eyebrows arched, as if daring them to say no.

"Of course Professor, we made sure we knew what would be required for independent study." Harry replied.

"Alright, I will add these changes to your core classes, just give me a second." She said as she taped her wand on two pieces of parchment.

"Here are your schedules gentlemen, you'd best be off to class." She said making a shooing gesture as she moved on to the sixth years schedules.

Harry and Ron looked at their parchments,

M/W/F

7:00-8:00 Breakfast is served

8:15-10:15 DADA (Doubled with Slytherins)

10:30-12:30 Charms

12:35-1:35 Lunch is served

1:45-3:45 Potions (Doubled with Slytherins)

4:00-5:00 Independent Study

5:00-6:15 Dinner is served

TUES/THUR

7:00-8:00 Breakfast is served

8:15-9:15 Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions (doubled with Slytherins)

9:30-11:30 Transfiguration

11:40-12:40 History of Magic

12:40-1:40 Lunch is served

1:45-3:45 Herbology

4:00-5:00 Independent Study

5:15-6:15 Dinner is served

"Ugh, Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays are killer!" Ron griped.

"You're telling me!" Harry sighed rubbing his temples.

"Headache?" Ron asked.

"Uhuh, it's all the noise." Harry grumbled.

"Well come on then, be gotta get to Defense anyway. Do we need to stop by Madam Pomfrey's for a Headache Draught? "

"Nah I'll be fine."

"If it's not gone by the end of DADA you're going to see Madam Pomfrey, if I have to drag you kicking and screaming got it." Ron told Harry firmly.

"Whatever Ron let's just get to class."

The boys were the the first Gryffindors to arrive, though most of the Slytherins were already seated. Ron and Harry subtly greeted their snake friends before finding seats in the middle of the room. The classroom filled quickly after they arrived and by 8:13 all of the students were in their seats waiting for Professor Umbridge. At exactly 8:15 the door to the Professors office opened, revealing their pink clad instructor.

"Good morning class," Umbridge greeted, her voice sickly sweet.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus Malfoy-Snape was dreaming; something that rarely happened. Strangely enough, he was aware that he was asleep and dreaming, something that does not happen too many. The dream its self was off; everything was blurry, as if he was looking through fog during a heat wave, and he had a sneaking suspicion the dream was not even his. The consciousness was not his, and not one he remembered encountering before, though it did have a familiar feel to it.

At first Severus could not see through the wavy fog, and though he strained his advanced hearing to the best of his abilities all of the sounds were muffled. When it became clear that focusing on the imagery of the dream was going to be of no help, Severus decide to change his focus to the feeling of the dream. He concentrated on the familiar feeling from earlier. It was very similar to Luc's ice wrapped consciousness, but it also had the fiery warmth of his own. The realization hit him like the Cruciatus.

'My son, I am viewing my son's dream!' his voice sounding breathless even in his mind.

The moment he discovered he was seeing his son's dream, some of the hazy fog surrounding the room dissipated, though two indistinct human shapes remained hazy. The spy in him quickly ascertained that he was standing in the only door to the room, and the only other possible entrance or exit would be through the second story window. Not really a viable option unless one wanted broken limbs.

After ascertaining that he was relatively safe, dream or not he didn't want to be ambushed by whatever his son was dreaming about, he begain to examine the room and its contents. The first thing he noticed was that the room was Muggle. Though it was obvious that a wizard lived here, the empty owl cage and the parchment scattered across the desk were a dead giveaway, it was clear that the house its self was a Muggle home. There were broken electronics littering the shelves, the broken leg on the bed had been mended back together with some kind of silver wrapping, and he could clearly see an automobile parked in the neighbor's driveway.

'My son is living with Muggles?! Why would a wizard kidnap our childe, and then leave him with Muggles?' Severus was angry, exasperated, and confused. He didn't understand why any wizard would do such a thing; it just did not make sense.

A sudden spastic movement drew his attention away from his musings, and to the partially obscured figures in the middle of the shabby room. What he saw made his blood run cold. The blurred obese looking figure, seemed to have the shorter, thinner figure backed against the ragged bed, and was violently hitting and punching him. Severus knew that short, thin figure was his son. Unconsciously he pulled at the bond he shared with his husband for support, but found that he could not bring him into the dream, though he felt a vague comforting presence just the same.

'I knew it! I knew our son was abused! If I ever find the Muggle that did this to my childe, he will regret every breath he has ever taken!' Sev thought angrily.

Severus continued to watch helplessly as his son was abused by an overgrown Muggle. Knowing this was a dream did not take away his anguish, as he knew this dream was based on reality. As he continued to watch, the human blob begain to change shape, the figures skin bubbling much like someone on polyjuice would. The obese blob became a tall thin stick, vaguely resembling,

"Dumbledore?" Severus asked out loud.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the foggy hazy lifted from the figure, and the image of Albus Dumbledore immerged.

"What the Bloody Hell!" Severus exclaimed. Dumbledore had currently taken up were the fat blob had left off, and was currently choking the life out of his son.

As Severus stood numb and confused, 'why would his son dream Dumbledore was killing him?' he saw his son's blurry face turn towards him. Though he could not make out his son's features, he knew his childe was looking at him, seeking support; Severus willingly complied. He sent comfort and love through the bond, and he briefly felt his son's relief, until Dumbledore leaned over and spoke in his son's ear. He couldn't hear what was said, but he knew it was bad judging by the feelings he was getting off his childe.

Suddenly the world around Severus begain to darken, and an uncomfortable pressure was building in his skull. He knew the dream was ending, and the parent/childe bond was dimming yet again. In the last few seconds of the dream, Severus desperately looked for anything that may help him find his son, and just as the dream went black, he got his wish.

Severus sat up with a gasp, startling his Mate.

"A Chuisle are you alright? Was it another dream?" Lucius asked franticly, one hand coming to rest his husbands shoulder, the other on his loves cheek.

"Yes it was, Luc, and I have much to tell you. But first I found out something that will help us narrow our search." Severus said. His voice holding such a mixture of emotions, Lucius could not decipher them.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what have you found out! Lucius, demanded. He was desperate to find his childe.

"Just remember you asked for it." Severus warned.

"Sev, please," Lucius begged.

"Alright, alright, our son…is a Gryffindor."

**A/N: **Okay, well I'm not too sure about this chapter, the timetable gave me a lot of problems (I am sure there are mistakes please forgive me) and I am not sure I did the twins justice, but it is what it is. Also I have never actually had had Black Pudding or Blood Sausage. I looked up the ingredients and looked at what a few people said it tasted like, so I hope it is close. Thank you for the Reviews/Favorites/Follows! You guys are great! I just discovered how respond to reviews so I tried to answer some of the questions you guys had. I know a lot of people are anxious for the family to reunite (I am too!) but I don't want to rush it. They should find out within the next two chapters or so, but that does not mean it will be a walk in the park. Umbridge's detentions will play a large role in the discovery so it will be soon.

Thanks for reading,

Godiva9


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child."

**Chapter 6**

_"Sev, please," Lucius begged._

_"Alright, alright, our son…is a Gryffindor."_

"Sorry Sev, I must have misunderstood, did I just hear you say our son is a Gryffindor?" Lucius asked slowly, torn between amusement and disbelief.

"Yes Luc, I said our son is a Gryffindor. In his dream he had a Gryffindor banner hanging on his bedroom wall, ergo his is in the house of the Lions." Severus said, his tone implying he was talking to someone with a lower intellect then his.

Severus watched his husband closely as he took in the fact that his only son was a Lion. In the privacy of their quarters, Lucius had dropped his usual mask, and Severus was able to see his loves every emotion flit across face. Denial, mild disgust, resignation and humor all crossed his Mate's handsome features.

'Humor? Why would Lucius be amused?' Severus thought warily.

"Who is he then?" Lucius asked, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Hmmm?" Severus replied his head tilted inquisitively an eyebrow arched.

"The man you had an affair with, who is he, because I know that no child of mine could possibly be a…" He gulped. "Gryffindor." He said with a sneer, trying to look upset by the thought But in the end he could not hid his delight at being one step closer to finding their childe.

"I hate to be the bearer of such distasteful news, but I have never strayed, so husband mine, the Gryffindor is indeed yours." Severus said looking as consoling as he could without laughing.

'Laughing over this, it must be the stress.' he thought.

Lucius stepped closer to his husband before heaving an overly dramatic sigh, mock despair settling on his face.

"How could a Gryffindor come from such Slytherin loins?" he said teasingly with a sweeping gesture towards his manhood. "It must be your fault, you have the lion gene." Lucius concluded with a smirk.

"Of course love, if you say so." Severus said indulgently.

"A Bloody Gryffindor." Lucius murmured unbelievingly, his legs collapsing from beneath him as he sat on the bed.

Severus walked over and sat down beside him, laying his head on his husbands shoulder.

"He may be a Gryffindor, but he is _our_ Gryffindor Luc."

"Yes A Chuisle he is, and Gryffindor or not, I love him just the same."

"We both do." Severus affirmed.

"Will you tell me about the dream my love?" Lucius asked as he gently kissed his husbands raven head.

Severus heaved a sigh.

"It, It was atrocious love, and knowing that it really happened to him, I-."Severus' said haltingly as he struggled to find the words.

"Try starting from the beginning Sev." Lucius encouraged his distraught Mate.

Lucius watched as his husband took a deep breath pulling himself together.

"I was pulled into our son's dream by the bond. It is getting stronger, the pull to know who our son, he will need us soon, but that is beside the point at the moment. In the dream everything was blurred, but the moment I realized I was in our son's dream, the room came into focus, though I could not see our son, just a blur where he was. He, he's living with Muggles Luc. Muggles! Our son probably thinks he is a Muggle-Born!" Severus said, his voice rising as he spoke.

Lucius said nothing as he contemplated his son living with Muggles.

"Are you absolutely sure it was his bedroom? He could have been dreaming about visiting a friend." Lucius said.

"It was his room Lucius. The detail in the dream could only come from spending a lot of time there, and what was happening in the room would not have happened if he was visiting a friend." Severus informed his husband, his voice going flat.

"Please tell me you did not join our son in the middle of a sex dream." Lucius said, his tone teetering between joking to relive the tension, and pleading for it to not be true. He really did not want to imagine his son wanking, snogging, or doing anything without clothes on.

"No," Severus said his voice grave. "It was much worse." He took a breath, and grasped tightly to his husbands hand, using it to ground him.

"There was another figure in the room with our son. It was blurred and just like our son, I couldn't make out the features, but it was obviously male and he was absolutely enormous. The size of a small hippopotamus at least, and he, he was beating our son Luc. _Our childe!_ The over sized Muggle hit our son over and over as he pinned against the bed so he couldn't escape! Then as the blows stopped, the Muggle grabbed him by the throat a proceeded to strangle him, before the blurred shape started morphing into Albus Sodding- Dumbledore, who continued to strangle the childe! He spoke to him Luc and it scared our son so badly that I felt it!" Severus was raving by the end of his tale, and had given up the death grip on his Mates hand, in favor of pacing the length of the room.

Lucius sat frozen, his body screaming for oxygen, but his mind seemed to have forgotten how to go about getting it. His husband had, unintentionally he was sure, sent flashes of the dream through their bond as he told him what he had seen. Watching his son be abused was not something Lucius ever wanted to see, and now that he had, he did not know what to think or how to feel. There was such a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions in his being, Lucius was not sure which way was up. Just as he felt he was drowning in his emotions he heard a voice calling his name. He tried to focus on the voice, but the thoughts just kept swirling, and the voice alone was not enough to pull him out.

Lucius heard someone sigh and suddenly warm lips ghosted across his lips, before firmly pressing against his mouth, gently attempting to coax a response from his numb lips. It took several seconds for Lucius' mind to catch up with his sense enough to allow him to return the kiss. As he began to respond, his Mates tongue lapped at his bottom lip encouraging him to open, asking for entry. Lucius quickly opened, allowing his mate's tongue to slide into his willing mouth. As Severus deepened the kiss he gently leaned in to his husband forcing Lucius to lean back on the bed, resting his weight on his palms behind him. For the next few minutes, neither man thought of anything but the loving, languid kisses, until they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Better my love?" Severus asked gently.

"I-yes it's just hard to imagine our son being abused in such a caviler manner. He should have been loved and cherished, not beaten down. I failed him Sev, as the dominate in our relationship, I'm supposed to protect you both and, I didn't." Lucius said guilt and despair clear on his face.

"Oh husband mine; you could not have prevented this! We thought he was dead, and it took us years to give in and accept that as fact. Once we find him we will protect him, help him heal, and you can personally over protect him and I to your heart's content. Severus said empathetically.

"Your right of course." Lucius said both frustrated and exasperated.

"Naturally." Came Sev's smug reply.

"Alright, what do we know about our son?" Lucius asked, determined to find their childe as soon as possible.

"Definitively we know that he is fifteen and abused." Severus said slowly. "We are reasonably certain that he is a Gryffindor and that he lives with Muggles." He continued thoughtfully.

"How many male Muggle-borns are there in the fifth year Gryffindor class?" Lucius asked.

"As far as I know the only Muggle-born in the Lions fifth year is Granger who is, as far as I know female. Out of the boys Longbottom, and Weasley are Pure Bloods and Thomas, Finnegan, and Potter are Half-Bloods." Severus said in disappointment.

Lucius huffed.

"It couldn't be that simple could it, I was hoping we would be able to narrow down our choices through blood purity, but obviously that won't work."

"No, whoever took our child is hiding him well, and with Finnegan, Thomas, and Potter all having ties to the Muggle world we cannot break it down any farther." Severus said.

"Well I suppose we will just have to be resigned to waiting, and watching closely. You said the bond is getting insistent; our childe must be getting close to needing his first feed we will be pulled to him soon." Lucius said in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Yes, let's just hope he doesn't drain half the castle before we get to him." Severus said in frustration.

Lucius was not sure how to respond to that statement as it was a legitimate concern. If his son needed to feed and did not get their blood soon after the bloodlust hit, the childe would go through the castle killing all in his way, in an attempt to quench his thirst. Unfortunately, nothing but his fathers' blood would satisfy his thirst for several months. Lucius glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, and was startled by the time.

"Severus it's a quarter to eight, we have missed nearly all of breakfast!" he exclaimed to his lover.

"It is a good thing I fixed my Snakes schedules last night then isn't it." Severus said nonchalantly has he dressed for the day.

The Mates dressed quickly, grabbed a few pieces of toast, saw each other off with a quick kiss, and a hastily said good luck, before rushing off to ready their classrooms for the first lessons of the day.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus was three fourths of the way through his advanced seventh year class when it happened. He felt a boiling rage shoot through the Parent-Childe bond. The anger and hatred his son was feeling was enough to cause him to have to sit down. He had to focus on controlling his parental vampire instincts that were, at this moment, telling him to run through the castle destroying all in his path until he found who or whatever was upsetting his son. As soon as he got his instinct under control, he focused on calming his childe, who he felt was close to losing control of his magic. Severus sent strong waves of peace and tranquility through the bond, and he soon felt his son calming, though he was still quite tense.

Severus stood back up, he did have a class to monitor after all, and his son seemed to be alright for the moment. About fifteen minutes later, he felt his son's tension grown and a dull anger start to burn. He quickly sent relaxing feelings through the bond, dowsing the angry embers before they turned into another raging inferno. As the boy calmed Severus went back to criticizing his student's concoctions, honestly how some of these students made it to N.E.W.T potions he would never know.

The rest of his morning passed quietly both through the bond and in the classroom, as the dunderheads managed not to blow anything up. Still, Severus was quite thankful when second period ended and the lunch hour began. He found Lucius already seated at the staff table and quickly stalked over to sit beside him.

"Hello Love," Lucius greeted quietly as he sat down.

"Husband mine," Severus returned the greeting grasping his loves hand under the table.

"How were your first classes?" Severus asked curious to see if his husband had felt their son's emotional outburst.

"They went well, though I am afraid I was a bit distracted during first period. Emotions were running a bit high, you know." Lucius said carefully.

"Yes, things were quite, explosive in my classroom as well and it took me a bit to calm the situation." Severus replied. It seemed that he was not the only one who felt their son's anger, though he still felt it more intensely, due to the special connection between bearer and childe.

Severus scanned the Gryffindor table looking for three students one of whom was their childe.

"Where is the Potter spawn?" Severus asked.

"I haven't seen him come in, though Weasley is here." Lucius said lightly.

"Hmmm."

Both men watched Thomas and Finnegan throughout lunch but found nothing suspicious in their behavior.

"Well I did not notice anything, in those two." Lucius said tilting his head towards the two Gryffindors.

"Neither did I." Severus said. "I have Potter next lesson, but I doubt I will see anything in him either." He sneered.

"Be nice love." Lucius chided teasingly.

Severus snorted, as he walked away, headed towards the dungeons.

As Severus stalked through his classroom door robes flowing dramatically, he was pleased to note the classroom was full, and the students seated. His fifth years knew better than to be late to his class. Severus strode to the front of the room in order to take attendance and was surprised to find Potter, Weasley and Draco sharing a table.

'What in the Bloody universe is going on! Two Gryffindors _willingly_ sitting at a table with a _Slytherin_, and Draco Lestrange no less! It was then that he noticed that Granger had was on the other side of the room, sitting with her fellow Gryffindors, shooting daggers at the boys every now and then. I'll just have to see were this goes.' Severus thought to himself.

Severus watched the trio work through their potion, and was surprised by the lack of arguing, and the skill at which they seemed to move around each other. It seemed each teen had a designated task to which he did to the best of his ability before letting someone else take over, they were complexly in sync with one another. By the time the class was over, Draco, Weasley and Potter were one of the few students who managed to turn in potion, and the only group to receive an Outstanding on the assignment. Needless to say Severus was feeling extremely confused.

By the time five' fifteen came around, Severus was ready to find his husband and collapse into their bed. His last classes had not been near as peaceful as the first ones; he could not stop thinking about his son and the strange behavior of three Gryffindor students, while idiots blew up his classroom. He really just wanted to go to bed, and curl up in his husband's arms. Unfortunately that was not going to happen, as he had to go to the great hall for dinner, and he had rounds latter tonight.

Dinner was tedious but the students a staff were tolerable, and he did get to spend time with his husband, though he would have preferred that time to be spent together in their quarters. Severus watched Finnegan and Thomas for a short while, before looking over at Potter. He noticed nothing odd in their behavior, beside the fact that Thomas and Finnegan were sitting closer together than normal and Potter seemed to be drinking something hot from mug.

"You have rounds tonight, don't you Severus?" Lucius inquired interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, though I should be done no later than a quarter past ten, I have the early rounds tonight." Severus said thanking the universe for small favors.

"I'll wait up for you then, I have to read over the in class assignments for today anyway." Lucius said.

"You needn't wait up for me love, but it is sweet of you to offer." Severus said as he headed off to start his rounds.

"I will see you when you get home Severus." Lucius sighed exasperatedly at his husband.

Severus found early rounds extremely boring and he found nothing more exiting then two Hufflepuff sixth years snogging in an alcove, and a Gryffindor fourth year attempting to charm a suit of armor to kick Ms. Norris very time she walked by. Not a bad idea, but not one he, as a responsible teacher could let go.

Around six' thirty, Severus noticed a sharp, burning pain in his right hand, that seemed to intensify every few seconds. He stopped walking in order to inspect his hand, but found no sign of irritation or injury. It was then that the Parent-Childe bond lashed out in pain and loathing. Severus stood still a moment longer before dashing down the corridor, letting the bond guide him. Someone was hurting his son and he was going to find them and insure they would regret ever laying a hand on _his_ childe.

As Severus ran, he sent feelings of love and safety to his childe, trying to convey that help was on the way. He could feel his son's pain and anger intensifying and as he ran by the defense corridor, and he felt the bond pull at him painfully insisting he go that direction. Just as he reached the Defense teachers office, he felt his son snap, his pain and loathing turning into a desperate angry need, all reasoning gone. His son had entered his first Blood Rage.

As Severus opened the door to the office, he knew that whichever student was on the other side was his and Lucius' son, and that at this moment, their son was extremely dangerous. He cautiously and quietly opened the door, to find that a short, skinny, raven haired teen had Umbridge backed against the wall blood dripping down the back of his right hand.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?" The toad like woman managed to ask, her voice clearly showing her fear.

"So thirsty, and you smell so good _Professor_,"

Severus froze momentarily he recognized that voice.

'No, no, it can't be.' Severus thought.

"You, you get away from me right now you, you half-breed!" Umbridge shrieked.

The teen chuckled humorlessly.

"No Professor, I'm about to get a lot closer." The teen said coldly before lunging violently at the witch.

Severus had to say he was impressed by his son's control, not many fledglings would be able to hold a mostly coherent conversation with their chosen pray. Severus watched as his childe lunged at the horrid woman. Though it would be no great loss should his son kill her, it was not what was best for his childe, so he quickly moved to grab the boy around the waist. The teen struggled, desperately trying to get back to his pray

"No, please, I need, it please!" His son cried.

"Hush, _A leanbh,_ I know what you need, be calm." Severus crooned softly, as he wrapped his left arm around his son's waist. He quickly bit inot his right wrist before wrapping his arm across the boy's chest, bringing his wrist to the teen's mouth, pressing it firmly against the teens lips invitingly.

The boy stilled before desperately latching on to the proffered wrist, sucking greedily at the freely flowing blood. As the teen continued to feed, Severus felt his childe's bud blood teeth drop, though they were too dull to yet cause him pain. The room fell into silence interrupted only by the sounds of the teen feeding, and the occasional whimper from the pink clad professor who watched the father and son with absolute disgust.

Severus was amazed at the feeling of his son in his arms, feeding from his blood. The feeling was intense, the bond between them pulsing with paternal love and recognition, straightening with every swallow. Severus knew Lucius was close by, having felt the turmoil of the last few moments, and that he would be arriving soon.

The Potions Master looked down at the small fledgling in his arms, and felt a fierce protectiveness rise within him.

"Now that I have found you my son, I won't be letting you go, and those who have wronged you will be made to pay." Severus whispered softly to his nearly asleep childe.

Severus, his back to the door heard his husband approaching but he could not look away from his son, afraid he would disappear in an instant.

"A Chuisle, is that our son?" Lucius asked as he approached.

"Yes, my love it is, we found him!" He choked out past the emotional lump in his throat.

"Who is he?" the blond asked anxiously as he walked around to face his husband and son.

"Harry Potter" Severus said, "It's always Harry Potter."

SMSLMSLNMS

_"Good morning class," Umbridge greeted, her voice sickly sweet._

There were a few scattered mumbled hello's, as most students were barely awake, feeling eight 'O clock was way entirely too early for them to be studying.

"Oh dear that will never do let's say we try that again." Umbridge said her sickly sweet voice permeating the room making Harry want to wretch.

"Good morning class,"

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge." The class chorused obediently.

"Much better, now wands away please, we will be going over the syllabus today."

The class groaned, as they put away their wands and watched as the Professor waved hers, and began levitating text books and Syllabi to the student's desks.

As the books and papers reached Ron and Harry they each grabbed an item to inspect, Harry going for the text book, and Ron snatching up the syllabus.

"Ugh, what in the name of Merlin." Harry muttered in disgust.

The cover of the Defense book pictured two red cheeked cherub looking children skipping merrily down a woodland path."

'Definitely not the Forbidden Forest.' Harry thought.

His disgust and contempt grew as he looked through the book. It was clear that they would not be learning anything again this year, as the book was full of theories and basic spells that he and Ron had mastered last year.

"This won't help us defeat our enemy; we already know most of this, its child's play." Harry whispered to Ron who seemed to have frozen on the last page of the two page syllabus.

"Ron you okay?" Harry asked quietly, tuning out the pink abomination who was prattling on about O.W.L.s and Ministry procedures.

"Do you see this?" Ron whispered pointing at the bottom of the last page.

Harry looked and found a spot for a signature, but this signature line was laced with a pulsing magic, that Harry doubted many of the other students could feel.

"She wants us to sign on this magic laced line right?" Harry confirmed with Ron.

"Yah, not typical for a syllabus right? It is however common for _binding magical contracts_." Ron spit out through clinched teeth. "When you sign a contract like this, a bit of your magic is transferred to the contract binding you to whatever it says. If you break the contract, you suffer from some form of repercussion, this one doesn't say what."

Harry clinched his teeth, anger building, how could someone do this to children?

"Is this even legal? I mean this is a school, and we aren't even of age! We didn't start signing regular syllabi until last year, as before then we were too young. What about the younger years! They won't even understand this!" Harry whispered harshly swallowing against his dry throat. He tried to focus on his breathing, feeling his magic bubbling to the surface.

"I know Harry, and it gets worse."

Harry groaned "Great, what is it?" he asked bracing for something horrific.

"First the 'syllabus' states that are not to use magic for the duration of the class period, but it doesn't specify what _kind_ of magic. So not only are we not going to be doing any practical defense work, but Accioing something from across the room would be a breach with the way the toad has it worded. Secondly this is a one sided open ended contract. The fine print at the bottom of the page basically states that the Professor can alter, add or omit anything from the 'syllabus' at her discretion, and we would never know. Of course we would still be held accountable for any transgressions. So basically by signing this form we are placing our selves at her mercy!" Ron ranted.

Harry briefly admired Ron's strategically mind tried, before trying to quietly clear his dry and burning throat, his anger and disdain starting to affect his magic.

"So by signing this, we are essentially agreeing to both unknown terms and unknown consequences should we break said terms?" Harry summarized his fists clinching.

"That about sums it up."

"Ehhem, alright now that you have had time to read the syllabus pleas send your signed form forward." Umbridge said sweet and polite.

There was a shuffleing of papers as students reached for quills and ink, though Harry noted Draco and most of the Slytherins were still looking through the document their quills hesitating above the line.

"Professor Umbridge, this doesn't say anything about doing Defensive magic." Hermione shrilled from across the room.

"Excuse me Ms…"

"Granger"

"Well students will raise their hands in my class, and the syllabus was quite clear on what we will be doing in this class."

The class started to become disgruntle.

"Just sign the forms, send them up, and then I will answer your questions." Umbridge said a hint of frustration entering her voice.

"Don't sign them." Harry said loud enough for the class to hear him, but not yelling.

"What was that dear." Umbridge inquired.

"I said don't sign them. Those are magical binding contracts, giving her all the power." Harry spoke to the class, but his eyes never left Umbridge.

"What are you talking about Mister Potter, it is just a standard student syllabus, now sign it!" Umbridge demanded her nice facade slipping.

"No." Harry said coldly. "I will not sign a contract giving you the power to change the rules on a whim, and give out undisclosed punishments. I will not sign a contract in which I will be punished for any scrap of magic I do within these four walls." He said firmly determined to make sure that his classmates knew what was in store for them should they sign the paper.

"Mister Potter you will sign that syllabus!" the toad said as she walked down the row towards Harry. She stopped in front of the desk he shared with Ron, and reaching over the redhead the women grabbed Harry's wrist and placed his hand on the paper.

"You will sign it." She hissed.

Harry was outraged that the wretched woman dared to lay a hand on him in an attempt to intimidate him.. He felt his magic starting to build, and he knew he was moments away from uncontrollably lashing out. Suddenly he felt a relaxing, peaceful presence filling him, taming his emotions and stilling his magic. Harry managed to take a few deep breaths before looking the witch strait in the eyes saying,

"No."

"Sign it Potter or we are going to the Headmaster." Umbridge snarled.

"Lead the way then Professor; I am sure that he would be interested to know about the 'syllabus' you want us to sign." Harry said calmly.

Harry and Ron watched as the pink toad considered her options.

"Fine I do not have the time to debate this with you, everyone pass their syllabi forward unsigned please." She finally said through clinched teeth.

The sound of papers shuffling from person to person was all that was heard for a time, until Umbridge broke the silence by saying,

"Oh and Mister Potter you have detention tonight directly after dinner. Class open your books and read through the first chapter, there will be no need to talk."

Harry felt his anger threatening to overwhelm him again when a cool wave of peace washed over him, sweeping his anger away.

'That's it!' Harry thought. 'I am skipping lunch and going straight to the library to look up all Magical inheritances and whether or not all of the strange things happing to me could be caused by receiving it.'

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and after informing Ron of his decision, Harry spent his lunch hour in the library. After searching through several unhelpful books, he finally found his answers in a book that discussed both Magical and Creature Inherences. After reading the surprisingly short book, Harry found that chances were he was receiving both a magical and creature inheritance. The magic surges, and mild mood swings were common signs of a magical inheritance, but the enhanced senses, and difficulty controlling his emotions and magic were all pointing to a creature inheritance.

"Great just what I need." Harry muttered as he swallowed trying to moisten his sore throat. 'Hope I'm not getting sick.' He thought as the lunch hour ended and Ron's redhead appeared in front of him.

"Harry, mate hurry up, we got potions next." Ron said as he said finally spotting Harry through the enormous stacks of books.

"Coming mother." Harry said sarcastically.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"Yes but I am not talking about it in the present company." Harry said with a glance over at Granger, who was following behind them.

When the teens walked into the classroom they found Draco was already there and Ron followed has Harry made a beeline for the seat next to him.

As they sat down Ron asked,

"Should we be sitting over here Harry, I mean no offence Draco but-"

"I know it is not the best idea for our cover Ron but I can't stand to sit with the Lions at the moment. I just need some peace after DADA, and I hope that by sitting over here, Professor Snape will be thrown off enough to just leave me be. That is if it's oaky with you Draco?" Harry said.

"Whatever you want Harry, I'm not the one with all the secrets." Draco said nonchalantly.

The boys watched as their Potions Professor stalked into the room, taking in their strange seating arrangement, before moving on to start the lesson.

Harry, Ron and Draco, brewed their potion easily, each teen knowing their job and moving easily around the others. Last year they had brewed like this several times during their study group and there practice was paying off. Harry felt the eyes of his Professor and Granger on him throughout the lesson, but he was relieved when neither caused any problems. By the end of class the trio, was confident that their potion would receive top marks.

After potions, Harry and Ron had their independent study block, and they decide to begin with Runes and Wards for the first semester. Needless to say both teens were starving by the time dinner was served. Dinner itself was quite though Harry's throat was still dry and sore.

In an attempt to help sooth his throat, Harry transfigured his goblet into a mug, and started looking for the pitcher of lemonade he knew would be around somewhere. Finally locating it at the other side of the table, he poured himself a mug full and added a dash of honey before casting a strong heating charm over it.

"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked looking into Harry's mug.

"Hot lemonade, it's a Muggle remedy for a sore throat." Harry informed him.

"Does it work?"

"Most of the time it works wonders, but it is not working today." Harry said forlornly. The burning in his throat was really starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Well I'm off to detention, I'll see you later." Harry said as he headed to the defense room.

"Good luck mate, try not to blow anything up yah?"

Harry snorted as he left the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep steadying breath, before slipping on his best Slytherin mask and knock on the Professor's office door.

"Enter." a poison sweet voice rang out.

Harry entered and was nearly blinded by the horrendous shade of pink the toad had painted the walls. He walked over and stood in front of Umbridge's desk, waiting to be acknowledged. Several seconds passed and the Professor had still not recognized his presence, so Harry decided to speak up.

"I am here for my detention Professor." Harry said in a controlled, polite voice.

"You will be writing lines today Mister Potter." Umbridge said and without looking up, she pointed a desk in the corner, a blood red quill and parchment already waiting for him.

"You will be writing 'I will not defy authority'." She informed him as he sat down.

"How many times Professor?" Harry inquired resignedly.

"As many as it takes to cut through your attitude Mister Potter." Umbridge replied with a sneer.

Harry felt uneasy as he begin to write, 'I will not defy authority', over and over. After the tenth time a sharp pain blossomed across the back of his right hand, and the words 'I will not defy authority' were suddenly sliced deeply into his flesh by an invisible force.

Harry felt complete and utter loathing for the women smirking behind her desk before he suddenly felt something inside of him snap. He abruptly ceased being Harry Potter and became a vicious predator ready to stalk his prey. The woman in front of him smelled so delicious and the burning in his throat intensified with every inhalation. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that this was part of his creature inheritance, and that he must be a vampire. Through all of his crazy emotions and blood consumed thoughts, Harry had a strange feeling of love and safety that allowed him to push through the haze that had enveloped his mind. After coming to his senses he found that he had stalked his professor to the point that she was now pressed up against the wall, looking at him in fright.

'A small taste couldn't hurt,' he thought as her blood called to him. 'After all it is the least she could do after forcing me to slice my hand open.' Harry smiled maliciously moving closer to the Professor.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?" The toad like woman asked, her voice clearly showing her fear.

"So thirsty, and you smell so good _Professor_," Harry said sardonically despite his current uncontrolled state.

"You, you get away from me right now you, you half-breed!" Umbridge shrieked.

Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"No Professor, I'm about to get a lot closer." he said coldly before lunging violently at the witch.

He was suddenly pulled away from his pray, arms wrapping around his chest. Harry thrashed, trying his best to break his captors grip. He needed her wet warm blood, why would anyone torture him like this?

"No, please, I need, it please!" Harry begged desperately, hoping to play against his captors sympathies.

"Hush, *_A leanbh,_ I know what you need, be calm." A voice said gently. The person holding him shifted moving one arm so that it wrapped around his waist, while the other came across his chest, before pressing a wet writs against his lips.

Harry couldn't help himself as he quickly latched on to the wrist. The need to bite and suck was too much for him to resist, not that he had been fighting all that hard against it to begin with. Two quick lances of pain in his mouth monetarily startled him, but he soon began sucking greedily at the bleeding wrist in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be disgusted by what he was doing, but at the moment all he could focus on was the heavenly tasting, throat soothing blood in front of him.

The taste of the blood was amazing, and comforting reminding him of a warm marinara sauce, tangy with hints of spice and sweetness, with a lovely herby after taste. The more blood he consumed the more relaxed he became, and he realized that for the first time in a long time, he felt completely and utterly safe. He vaguely registered that the person, harry believed it was a man, holding him was carrying on a quite conversation with someone else but Harry could not bring himself to care. He was feeling quite full and after a few more half hearted suckles, he released the wrist and snuggled into the man holding him, finally surrendering to oblivion feeling complete and utter safety and loved for the first time in a very long time.

_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child."

**A/N: **First thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows they are greatly appreciated!

Now before I get to the actual A/N, I would like to give a shout out to **Linda **who is a guest on the site but always leaves me such lovely and encouraging reviews. You have been with the story since the beginning, and I want to thank you so very much for your support!

Okay so here it is the start of the Malfoy-Snape family reunion! I just couldn't hold off any longer, and the chapter just kind of got away from me hence the longer than usual length. Hope it was okay. Feel free to PM me questions or leave them in a review and I will answer unless they give away too much of the plot.

Thanks for reading,

Godiva9


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la

* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart

_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child."

_He was feeling quite full and after a few more half hearted suckles, he released the wrist and snuggled into the man holding him, finally surrendering to oblivion feeling complete and utter safety and loved for the first time in a very long time._

**Chapter 7**

Soft murmuring voices disturbed the first completely peaceful slumber Harry had had in a long time. Though instead of being afraid or even concerned as he usually would upon awaking surrounded by strangers, he felt oddly comforted and snuggled further in to the warmth and safety that surrounded him.

"-do with her." He heard someone ask, as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Hmm, I have not yet decided, but I think a visit to our…friend's basement accommodations might be an acceptable start." A cool silken voice said.

"I suppose that is as good a place as any to start, though we will have to tell our friend not to start the…fun, without us." A rich velvety voice replied.

As the voice spoke, Harry could feel the vibrations under him, and a steady thump-thump that was both calming and somehow enticing. As his sense finally came out of their fog, he realized that the warmth he was basking in was really body heat.

Harry's mind struggled to remember how exactly he had ended up in this position, his body tensing up as he suddenly remembered what had happened before the warmth took over. Umbridge, a strange quill, an overwhelming burning need, and a calming presence that brought with it sweet relief.

The person in whose arms he was cradled must have felt him tense, as a warm hand slowly started rubbing up and down his spine soothingly.

"He's awake Love," the deep velvet voice spoke again.

'No, No it can't be.' Harry thought. 'There is no way _that_ voice could ever make me feel safe; angry, belittled, and disgusted yes, but not calm and safe.' Harry's thoughts raced desperately trying to come up with another possible person, any person with a voice like that, because there was no way that he was being held by-

Harry's emerald eyes sprang open, and his gaze was met by two very familiar very dark brown colored orbs.

"Gah!" Harry shouted as he sprang from his Professor Snape's arms, confused, ashamed and embarrassed.

'What was I thinking? How could I ever think that _Snape_ was warm and comforting, how could I possibly like being held by the git! He probably thinks I did it for attention. Oh Merlin he'll never let me live it down.' Harry thought franticly as he backed away from the Potions Master.

Harry surveyed the room, noting that Umbridge had be immobilized in the corner, whether by magical means or fright Harry couldn't tell, and that Professor Malfoy was blocking the rooms only exit.

"Harry please calm yourself, let us explain what is happening." The blond man said gently, holding his hands up in an attempt to show he meant no harm.

"Harry _A leanbh, we need you to listen. We know what is happening to you, and we can help if you let us." Snape said taking a step forward. _

_Harry's mind seemed to have jammed. He was confused, why was Snape using his first name? He was always 'Potter' to the overgrown bat. And why was Snape being nice? There was no denying that this was nice, for Snape anyway. Just a few months ago Snape would have been physically dragging him to the Headmasters office demanding his immediate expulsion, without waiting to hear his explanation. But now the man calmly, and gently, gently, mind you, says they know his secret and want to help him, despite the fact his husband is guarding the door, and the current DADA teacher is comatose in the corner? Just what in the Bloody Hell was going on?! _

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus sat cradling his Childe, not sure how to feel about the recent developments. He was of course beyond thrilled that they had found their son, but did it have to be Harry-Bloody-Potter. How would they ever work through the years of mutual hate, not to mention the abuse their son suffered?! The one thing that he was certain of was that Dolores Umbridge was going to rue the day she came to Hogwarts and decided to use a _Blood Quill_ on _his _son.

"What are we going to do with her?" Severus asked his husband, jerking his head in the direction of Umbridge.

Lucius looked away from his son with great effort to glance at the still frozen Toad in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, I have not yet decided, but I think a visit to our…friend's, basement accommodations might be an acceptable start." Lucius said lightly, smirking at his Mate.

Severus fought back a snort at his husbands attempt to through off any ears that may have been listening. 'Basement accommodations my arse, hanging from her thumbs in a cold dark dungeon is more like it.'

"I suppose that is as good a place as any to start, though we will have to tell our friend not to start the…fun, without us." Severus replied smoothly, continuing the charade.

As Lucius began to respond, Severus felt the body he held go ridged, and he knew his son was awake. Severus felt panic and confusion seeping through the newly strengthened bond, and he rubbed up and down his son's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"He's awake Love," he informed his husband.

As the words were uttered, Severus looked down to the Childe in his lap and was not surprised when he locked gazes with the emerald eyed teen. He was however, shocked when the boy leapt from his arms, surveying the room, eyeing everyone with distrust.

'Quite Slytherin for a Gryffindor,' he thought.

Severus exchanged a quick glance with his husband, before examining their son's emotions through the bond. He expected to find fear, panic, and confusion; but he had not expected that his son would feel ashamed and embarrassed.

'Why would he be feeling ashamed? For that matter why would he be embarrassed?' Severus wondered.

He had little time to ponder though, as he felt panic starting to color his son's emotions. Lucius must have felt it as well as he tried to comfort the confused teen.

"Harry please calm yourself, let us explain what is happening." Lucius said gently as he took a step towards their son. Both men noticed the boy flinch as Lucius approached, and in an attempt to seem less threatening, Lucius slowly raised his hands showing, the childe he was wandless.

Hoping to help in his husband's attempt to calm their childe Severus spoke.

"Harry _A leanbh, we need you to listen. We know what is happening to you, and we can help if you let us."_

Severus and Lucius watched as their son tried to process the events that had taken place, trying and failing to put his life into some semblance of order.

"Okay, tell me what you know." The raven haired teen said sounding both determined and resigned.

Both men let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding at their son's response.

Severus felt relief wash through him; their son was going to listen to them. Now they just had to figure out how to explain to him his whole life was based on a lie.

Lucius spoke up, "We will tell you what we know, but not here. We need to go somewhere more, private, to insure we are not over heard." He said, slowly knowing the boy may not like the idea, despite its necessity.

The teen seemed to freeze momentarily, before studying both men closely.

"Fine, but I keep my wand, I am free to leave at anytime, and I want your word that you won't attack me, or I will walk out that door explanations or no explanations.

The couple looked at their son both surprised and impressed by his demands.

"And here I thought you said the boy was a Gryffindor Severus," Lucius said to his husband trying to lighten the mood.

"If you would look at his robes husband dear, you would see he is indeed wearing a Gryffindor crest." Severus said following his Mate's lead.

Harry was looking at the two as if they had lost their minds, and Severus held back a chuckle. After all it wouldn't due to give their son a heart attack too soon.

"Right, so do you agree or not." The Childe asked uncertainty creeping into his tone.

Severus turned to fully face his son before starting his vow.

"I Severus Tobias Malfoy-Snape, here by swear to not physically attack or harm Harry, for the duration of our conversation and explanations, so mote it be." Severus felt a bit of his magic seal his vow, as his husband started his.

"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Snape here by swear to not physically attack or harm Harry, for the duration of our conversation and explanations, so mote it be."

Harry looked briefly awed before a blank, yet polite looked replaced it.

"Thank you Professors."

"You're welcome Childe." Lucius said, feeling his son's brief flash of annoyance at being addressed as such. 'Ah, well he will understand in time.' The blond thought to himself.

"Come Mr. P- Harry, I know just the place for use to talk." Severus said, stuttering over the name "Potter." He could not bear to address his son by that name anymore, knowing who he truly was.

A glance at the boy in question told him that the teen had noticed his slip, and look at Lucius told him his Mate felt the same way.

"Umm, Professor, what about her." The teen said as he pointed to Umbridge.

"Ah yes, I had nearly forgotten. Lucius Love, I assume you wish to take care of that."

"Naturally. I shall just be a moment, you two go ahead, I shall meet you there." Lucius said smoothly, just a hint of malicious pleasure leaking through.

Severus nodded before beckoning to his son,

"Come Harry, he will join us shortly and we have a bit of a walk."

Severus and Harry walked out the door, leaving Lucius to handle Umbridge.

Severus noticed on the walk down the corridor, the boy seemed to keep just out of arms reach; far enough away that Severus could not reach him unless he lunged, but close enough that most would not notice the distance.

'A relic of his abuse no doubt.' Severus sighed internally as he snuck another glance at his son.

The teen seemed lost in his own thoughts, and startled when Severus announced they had arrived.

"We will wait here for Lucius."

The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it and simply nodded.

The two waited for a slightly tense and awkward five minutes before Lucius arrived.

"All Right?" Severus asked his Lover.

"Yes," Lucius replied simply.

Severus looked away from his husband, and over to his son.

"Alright Harry, we are at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. As the name implies, the room changes in accordance to the users need. In order for this to happen, you must visualize the type of room you require, in as much detail as possible, before letting the magic do the rest." Severus explained.

Lucius took over from there.

"Harry we want you to visualize the Room, as the one who creates the room has the ability to control it for the duration of the time spent it in the room. We hope that being able to choose the environment and knowing that it is under your control will help you feel more comfortable during our talk."

The teen glanced warily between the two men, before nodding his head in understanding, taking several steps away from them and closing his eyes.

A few moments later two heavy Bloodwood doors formed, and the teen opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" the teen asked.

"Look for yourself Harry." Severus said.

"Shall we see what kind of room you have created?" Lucius asked looking over at his son.

"Something in garish Gryffindor colors I imagine." Severus said teasingly.

The teen simply smirked as he walked through the heavy double doors.

Lucius and Severus took a deep breath, before walking hand in hand through the doors and into the room their son had visualized. Upon entering, both men were immediately surprised by the warmth and coziness of the room. It seemed to be a cross between a study, and a family room, complete with a crackling fire in the hearth. The Bloodwood had continued into the room, forming the floors and the book lined shelves. The rest of the furniture was comprised of a heavy looking dark wood desk, and a set of dark forest green couch and loveseat, a fluffy brown rug completing the look. All in all it was a comfortable, though unexpected layout.

"So what do you think Professors, is the room acceptable to your Slytherin sensibilities?" the teen asked cheekily.

"Quite lovely, and surprisingly Gryffindor free."

"It is well done Harry"

"Umm, thanks." The teen said as he sat down on the couch closest to the door.

Severus and Lucius fallowed his example and sat together on the love seat enabling them to face their son.

"So where do we start?" asked Harry.

"I suppose we should start with, how you have been feeling lately. Have you noticed any changes in your physical appearance, magic, or mind?" Severus inquired.

"Nothing you say will leave the room." Lucius added quickly wanting to reassure their son of their confidentiality.

The Raven haired teen looked at the couple hesitating before answering.

"Yes, starting over the summer, I have, gained a few new skills. I seem to heal faster than normal, I can hear better than before, too much sometimes it gives me headaches; my magic is stronger and lashes out easier, my emotions are all over the place, and I seem to have acquired a taste for black pudding, which I hated before. Oh yes and let's not forget I tried to eat the toad!" the teens volume rising as he went on.

The more their childe spoke the more worked up he seemed to get, but, as he seemed to be mostly in control, Lucius and Severus let him continue.

"I told Ron about a few things and he said I could be coming into my magical inheritance early, so I went to the library and looked it up. The symptoms didn't quite match so I kept looking, and found out it is likely I am getting a freaking creature inheritance along with my early magical inheritance!" The teen continued his rant.

"That was well reasoned, and quite correct." Lucius interrupted calmly hoping to encourage the teen to relax.

"Great, just what I need." they heard their son mumble.

Louder he asked, "Professor Snape, do you know if the Potters had any creature blood in their line?"

"No Harry they did not." Severus said feeling his son growing anxious.

"Then how did I become a, a, am I a, a Vampire?" The boy asked softly.

Severus felt his son anxiety and nervousness as his own, and he reached out to his son, placing a hand on his knee. The teen unconsciously relaxed a bit until Lucius answered his question.

"Yes Harry you are, in fact you are a full blooded Vampire, born, not created." Lucius informed him.

"If I was born this way, why am I only now showing signs? And how could I possibly be born a Vampire when my parents didn't have any creature blood?!" the teen asked getting louder as he went.

"Calm down Childe and we will answer your questions, and though we will not force you to stay, you should try to remain and hear us out no matter how hard it is to hear." Lucius said.

They watched as their son took several deep breaths.

"Alright, I will try." he said.

"Very well, first you are as we already discussed you are a full blooded vampire, born not bitten. This is one of the reasons you are only now showing signs of vampirism. When a born vampire reaches the age of inheritance, they begin to gain enhanced senses, and a craving for blood. A vampire's body craves blood because their body stops producing appropriate amounts of iron and thus must be supplemented. To do this their bodies adapted, craving blood and growing retractable blood-teeth. You still can and need to eat food, but it will need to be supplemented with human blood, and yes you can go out in the sun, just be sure to wear extra sun block cream, as you will burn easier." Severus explained the particulars of being a Vampire to his son.

"I, I don't think I can do that, I can't just go around biting people." Severus looked closely at his son, who was looking a little ill, and sighed. Thankfully Lucius respond before he could say something snarky.

"You have to drink blood Harry; you don't have to accost innocent school girls in a dark ally." Lucius said somewhat amused.

"In fact there are several ways to have blood donated to you, but we will discuss that later, as you won't need it for several months yet." Severus continued.

"What do you mean I won't need it? I just about killed the Toad-Face today until you came in and you" he stopped mid sentence, "I, I, drank from you didn't I?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes Harry you did, I gave it to you freely so you can stop feeling guilty and ashamed; your attack of Umbridge was caused by a combination of things. It was bad timing on Umbridge's part as the witch tortured you, to close close to your first blood rage. You snapped as is usual for a fledgling's first feeding. It is all natural so stop feeling embarrassed and guilty!" Severus said a little testily. He could feel his son's guilt and embarrassment, and as much as he cared for the Childe, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Sev," Lucius whispered in warning.

"Listen Harry, you will need to drink blood, _donated_ blood, to supplement your food, but right now you need not worry about it."

"I don't understand, why I won't need to worry about it!?" the teen asked frustratedly.

"When a Born Vampire comes into their inheritance and gains their vampire abilities they are labeled a Fledgling or a Childe," Lucius noted his son's look of comprehension and smirked, "Yes that is why I called you Childe earlier. Anyway, for the first months after the newly turned Childe's inheritance, they drink only from their parents. This strengthens the Parent-Childe bond, allowing the parents to help their Childe with the increase in their senses, magic and emotion, as well as allowing time for the fledgling to adapt to their new lifestyle"

"Well then we have a _really_ big problem because my parents are _dead_!" the teen shouted as he stood up from the couch.

Severus sent a wave of calm to his son, and watched as the teen collapsed back to the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"Let me tell you a story Harry, it will help to answer your questions. Firstly know this; it is possible for males, especially those with creature blood, to carry and give birth to their own children, in other words, it is possible for a child to have two biological fathers." Severus looked over at Harry to find he was listening with curiosity, though he was feeling confused, and scared.

"Now," Severus continued, "A little over fifteen years ago, there was bonded vampire couple, both were males, and they were happy together. Several months after they were bonded, they found out they were going to have a baby. Both were very excited and loved the child very much, even before it was born. Just a bit over eight months later they gave birth to a baby boy, both parents loved their child very much and they spent one and a half happy months together. But one night, when the husbands were out on their first date since the birth of their son, their child was kidnapped. Though the Parent-Childe bond had gone cold and silent, the parents searched franticly and for many years, but they were unable find their son. That is until he started to come into his inheritance and broke through whatever spell or potion was blocking the bond." Severus concluded as he watched his son.

Severus could see his son putting together the pieces of the puzzle, but refusing to accept them.

"What does this have to do with me Snape!" the teen asked harshly.

Severus and Lucius sighed, their son was getting defensive, and this was not going to end well.

"The kidnapped child was you Harry, and Severus and I were the Husbands. You are our son Harry; you were taken from us and somehow ended up with the Potters. But you are our son." Lucius said gently, holding his husbands hand tightly for support, as they waited for their son's reaction.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. He knew it was hysterical laughter, but he could not mange to stop. From the moment Snape had started that damned story, he knew this is how it was going to end. From the beginning of the conversation, he could tell that the two were hiding something, but he never would have guessed it was this. He was their son, Marlin, he was their son! He suddenly stopped laughing as he realized what that meant. He was not the Potters son, he didn't _have_ to live with the Dursleys' the Blood Wards would _never _have worked, they would not have taken as he shared no blood with them, and Dumbledore had to have known! He suffered years of abuse at the Dursleys' and he never needed to be there, and that old man had known it!

"I'm gonna kill him!" he hissed angrily, feeling nothing but cold fury for the Headmaster.

Though he was unaware of it, his anger was causing the temperature of the room to rise, and his magic to swirl around him as he stormed to the door.

"Harry!"

He ignored the voice, 'he thought it was Lucius', as he pulled open the door.

"Harry! Stop this instant!" a harsh voice commanded.

Harry instantly froze, his hand still on the door handle. That voice was one that he had learned to obey straight away over the past four years. That was the voice that every student listened for and immediately abided by in during potions, as it frequently averted disaster.

Harry started suddenly as two warm arms surrounded him, calming him, and lulling him into a malleable state.

"Tha's cheating," Harry slurred, knowing that one of his father's was using the bond to manipulate his emotions.

"I can and I will _A leanbh,_ as it is what is best for you. We can't have you going around and murdering un-named people can we?" came the velvety smooth voice of Snape, 'his other father, his mind supplied' as he was lulled to sleep.

As he fell unconscious Harry had three thoughts; One, he was going to kill the Headmaster, Two, his parents, his two _male_ parents, were alive, and Three his whole life had been a lie. Oh he was so not looking forward to waking up.

**A/N:** Okay so here was the next Chapter. A very important Chapter so naturally, it had to kick my bum. I am not sure how happy I am with it, but it was as good as it was going to get so yah. Harry's thoughts are supposed to be a bit erratic and rambly as I was trying to portray his crazy and confused emotions. Any who, now that the family is aware they are family, the bonding can begin! I will try however, to not rush to the immediate love and acceptance of each other, after all, they have quite the past. I think next chapter we will find out what happened to Umbridge, and Marvolo's reaction to the Boy-who-lived being his long lost Godson.

Also someone asked about a new name for Harry, and while I have picked it out, I am not telling yet! I am not quite sure if he will go by it all the time when he finds out or if he will stick with Harry. What do you think?

Last but not least I want to thank everyone who is fallowing, has favorited or reviewed this story, your support means so much! Anyway hope it was okay,

Thanks for reading,

Godiva9


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

"Regular speech"

'Personal thoughts'

Irish Celtic Translations:

*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart

_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son

_As he fell unconscious Harry had three thoughts; One, he was going to kill the Headmaster, Two, his parents, his two male parents, were alive, and Three his whole life had been a lie. Oh he was so not looking forward to waking up._

Chapter 8

Lucius sat in the comfy dark brown recliner across from its matching couch, watching his son sleep. The teen had been out since Severus had used the bond to prevent him from going on a rampage, almost twelve hours ago. Due to the sudden disappearance of the DADA professor, all class had been canceled for the day, while the Headmaster and Heads of House tried to either find the professor, or figure out what to do next. Severus was currently in the Headmasters office, theorizing with Dumbledore, and waiting for the Aurors. Honestly, Lucius rather glad to be here with his son, trying to process events and planning revenge for the Bitch that dared to hurt his Childe. Just remembering the way the witch had acted, and the things she said was enough to cause his vampire instincts to surface.

*Flash Back*

Lucius watched as his husband gently guided their shell-shocked son out of the classroom, before slowly turning to face the disgusting harpy of a woman who thought she would harm _his _son. Rage burned through him at the site of the pathetic witch still huddled in the corner of the room. Lucius took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, after all, wouldn't due to kill the vile woman too soon. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was going to die, but now was neither the time nor the place, and Lucius knew his husband and his son's godfather would want to be a part of her slow and painful demise. Taking a final deep breath, he strode purposely over to the woman his body language mildly threatening.

"What possible reason-could you have-for using an illegal Dark Artifact on a student of this institute, much less my son?" Lucius inquired his tone icy smooth.

Umbridge, apparently taking the fact that Lucius was not yelling as a _good_ sign, squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full, diminutive, height before defending her actions.

"Mister Potter is, quite frankly, a menace. To long has his misbehavior gone unnoticed and unpunished. He challenged my authority in my own classroom, and he was simply being shown that his unruly actions will no longer be tolerated. Now I found out the boy has filthy creature blood, it's no wonder he acts like a demon. He will of course be writing lines about that." She finished confidently, seeming to forget that Lucius had said the boy was _his_.

Throughout the hag's explanation Lucius was steadily losing control of his vampire instincts, and the second she said his son had filthy blood and had the nerve to call his Childe a demon, all control was gone.

Lucius violently shoved Umbridge against the wall, fangs bared, his wand at her neck.

"You dare insult my son! The boy is worth more than you will ever be, and you _Madame_ have just signed your own death warrant." Lucius hissed through clenched teeth.

Unable to contain his rage, he sent a harsh sting hex at the woman, wishing the wards on the castle would let him use something stronger, the cruciatus for example. He did however relish the shriek of pain and surprise that issued from her mouth as the hex left long whip like whelps across her body.

"You-You- Homosexual- ,"

"Oh do be quite, Langlock, Incarcerous!"Lucius said rapidly, a smirk breaking out on his face.

"I absolutely cannot wait for the real torture to begin, but I am rather pressed for time." he said as he summoned parchment and a quill from the soon to be ex-professors desk.

He quickly wrote a letter to Marvolo, briefing him on recent events, and requesting the "best" accommodations for the guest he was sending.

"Now then," Lucius said as he attached the letter to Umbridge, "I believe that we will be saying goodbye, for now at least, but never fear, your accommodations will be provided by a Lord. A Dark Lord in fact, I am sure you will be quite comfortable until my husband and I come and play." Lucius said perfectly polite.

Umbridge's eye's widened and her breathing picked up as she realized what "Lord" Lucius was talking about.

"I will see you later Delores." He said with one final smirk before enabling the port key Marvolo had given them for emergencies.

*End Flash Back*

Yes, Lucius couldn't wait to really give that woman what she had coming, but he knew in the meantime, her stay at Riddle Manor would not be a pleasant one.

Just as Lucius finished his musings, the teen lying across from him began to move sitting up a bit, and assessing steel blue eyes, met mistrusting vivid green ones. For a moment, neither father nor son moved or spoke; both watching each other cautiously. It was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"You cheated," he accused.

Lucius let out a warm chuckle,

"That my Childe, wasn't cheating; Slytherins do not cheat, we use our resources." Lucius said smugly.

"Oh is that what you snakes call it these days," Harry replied almost teasingly.

Lucius ignored his son's cheeky comment, choosing instead to inform Harry of the true culprit.

"It was not I who, as you say, tricked you anyway; it was your *Da."Lucius watched as the teen startled very slightly at the word "Da."

"Da?" Harry tentatively inquired.

"Severus," Lucius clarified. "I know you may not want to accept this yet but we are your parents, and when you were little we decided that Severus would be your Da, and I would be your *Athair." The blond man said his voice full of suppressed emotion.

"Oh, right," the boy said awkwardly seemingly unable to think of anything else to say.

Lucius looked over his son who seemed to be becoming more tense and overwhelmed by the minuet. Though Harry hid it well, Lucius could tell the boy was anxious by the way he fidgeted, and glanced contently towards the door.

"Um Professor, where are we exactly?" the teen questioned.

"We are in the dungeons of naturally, more specifically, we are in the quarters that Severus and I share." Lucius replied lightly, trying to alleviate some of the teen's anxiety.

"And where is Sna-Professor Snape?"

"He was in a meeting with the Headmaster, but he is now right behind you." Lucius informed his son with a smirk.

Both men laughed when their Childe whipped his head around, his eyes widening.

"Really need to pay better attention to my surroundings." They heard the boy mutter to himself.

Severus walked over to Lucius, kissing him lightly on the lips before sitting on the arm of the recliner, focusing his attention solely on his son. Severus smirked inwardly at the confused and slightly grossed out look on his Childe's face, it truly was priceless.

"How are you feeling?" Severus inquired.

"I'm fine."Came the quite reply.

Severus took a moment to look over the Childe and nodded, finding no hidden injuries or illness.

"Well now that we are both here, I am sure you have questions." Lucius said inviting their son to satisfy his curiosity, and hopefully help with some of the confusion and distrust he could feel through the budding Parent-Childe bond.

The husbands watched as their son's face transformed, going from the typical if slightly more intelligent Gryffindor mask, to a cunning, calculating Slytherin look. Both men thought the latter expression looked more natural on the young man's face. Suddenly, the teen shot up from his spot on the couch, and began pacing in front of the fireplace. It seemed that Lucius' question had opened the floodgates on their son's emotions, as he franticly paced back and forth mumbling to himself. Finally the young man looked over to them, and said one word,

"How?"

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry's head was spinning as he awoke, but settled quickly as he slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he was sure he was not going embarrass himself by throwing up or falling over, he eased himself up a bit on the…couch? Harry stretched his memory trying to figure out when he had fallen asleep on a couch, or for that matter how he got here. A movement to his right alerted him to the fact he was not alone, and he turned to meet the gray blue eyes of Professor Malfoy, his father. Right.

"You cheated," he accused the blond man.

Harry was surprised when Professor Malfoy (his father his mind reminded him) chuckled warmly,

"That my Childe, wasn't cheating; Slytherins do not cheat, we use our resources." The man said looking rather smug in Harry's opinion.

Harry couldn't resist getting in a small dig after that comment.

"Oh is that what you snakes call it these days," he said teasingly.

Harry was a bit disappointed when the man did not acknowledge his attempt at banter, he really needed something to keep him from focusing on the fact that his father, well one of them anyway, was sitting across from him. Harry was glad when the man broke the small silence,

"It was not I who, as you say, 'tricked you' anyway; it was your *Da."

Or maybe he wasn't. As much as he wanted to form a relationship with his parents, he just could not believe that _Snape_ of all people would accept him. If Harry was being honest, he didn't know _how_ to trust them, not after every other adult in his life had let him down. Despite his instinctual need to be close to them Harry just wasn't sure he could let them into his life. Harry was sure that Professor Malfoy was talking about Snape when he said Da, but not knowing what else to say, Harry asked for clarification.

"Da?" He wanted to grimace at how meek he sounded.

"Severus," the man confirmed.

"I know you may not want to accept this yet but we are your parents Severus and I, and when you were little we decided that Severus would be your Da, and I would be your *Athair." The blond man said his voice seemingly full of suppressed emotion.

"Oh, right," Harry said feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

He looked around the room a bit more, trying to figure out where exactly he was. They seemed to be in a living room, done up with dark brown furnishings that contrasted brilliantly with the warm tan walls. The homey feeling was completed with a cheerfully crackling fire in the hearth, a few paintings hung about, and several shelves filled with books. All in all the room was warm and inviting, it was someplace Harry could see himself visiting frequently, but he still had no clue as to his exact whereabouts.

"Um Professor, where are we exactly?" he questioned.

"We are in the dungeons naturally," 'Of course,' Harry thought sarcastically. "More specifically, we are in the quarters that Severus and I share."

"And where is Sna-Professor Snape?" Maybe he could leave before Snape's temporary insanity wore off, because Harry was pretty sure that was the only way Snape would ever let any student, let alone a Gryffindor, in to home voluntarily; he had to have gone temporarily insane.

"He was in a meeting with the Headmaster," the blond said, "but he is now right behind you."

Harry whipped his head around so fast he swore he gave himself whiplash, and sure enough, Professor Snape stood behind him laughing at his expense.

"Really need to pay better attention to my surroundings."Harry said quietly to himself. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to sneak up on him like that. Living with the Dursleys had taught him to pay close attention to what was going on around him, and slip ups like that landed him in a world of hurt; literally.

Harry watched as his Potions Professor walked over to Professor Malfoy, kissing him briefly lips before sitting on the arm of the recliner. Harry was not sure whether he was more surprised by such domestic behavior from the Potions Master, or grossed out by the thought that it was his parents who were kissing in front of him.

Harry felt Snape's eyes on him, and glanced over at the smirking man.

"How are you feeling?" the raven haired Professor asked.

"I'm fine." He answered; after all physically he was fine, he wasn't so sure about the rest of him though.

The man studied him a bit longer, and Harry felt as if he were being examined under a microscope. Snape must have found everything to be satisfactory though, as a few seconds later he nodded to himself before looking away.

"Well now that we are both here, I am sure you have questions." Professor Malfoy said, and Harry took that as permission to ask one of the hundreds of question rolling around in his head, all of which he had been trying not to focus on.

Harry felt his Gryffindor persona fall away, and he let his Slytherin side takeover. He needed to figure out what in the world was going on, and he need to use his smarts and cunning to do it; and ultimately, it just felt right. Harry felt as if a floodgate had been opened on both his questions and his emotions, he had so many things to ask, he couldn't decide what to ask first, or even how to ask. He didn't even realize he had been pacing the length of the room, until he stopped to face the couple and asked the only thing that summed up the majority his thoughts.

"How?"

"How what Childe?" Harry heard Snape ask quietly, after glancing quickly at his husband.

"Everything!" Harry shouted exasperatedly, as he unconsciously began to pace again. "How can you-"he pointed and Lucius, "Be my father, and you-" he pointed as Severus, "-be my mother! How did I end up a Potter if I'm really your son! How do I know you're not lying! If it's true, how are we handling this, how do we keep it from the Headmaster!" Harry yelled arms gesturing forcefully to the door. "How do I know you won't treat me like them?" Harry finished softly.

Harry hadn't meant for that last part to slip out, and he was afraid to look up and see his par-Professors, reactions.

"*Mo Mhac, we will answer your questions, but first you need to relax." Snape said. Harry was taken aback by the comforting, but firm tone the Professor used, even though he had heard it when they were talking earlier.

"Why don't you sit down and we can have some tea while we talk." Professor Malfoy suggested mildly.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, before sitting back on the comfortable couch he had woken up on, his head falling into his hands.

Someone must have conjured a pot of tea, because the next thing he knew, Snape was handing him a cup of strong looking tea. Harry cautiously took a sip, enjoying the slightly bitter taste that had been muted with a bit of honey. Harry also thought that it may have been laced with a mild calming draught, but he thought that was probably for the better. He was hoping the tea would sooth his throat, which was beginning to burn again, but though it tasted lovely, it did not help to sooth the ache. Harry thought he felt his pare-Professors' eyes on him as he drank, but when he looked up they where each engrossed in their own drink.

"Now, which of your questions did you want answered first?" The blond man asked setting down his tea.

Harry followed his example and put his tea down as he contemplated which question he wanted answered first. He finally decided he needed to ask about the mechanics of males having children, before he asked any further questions, as to him, it just seemed to incredible to be real.

"Alright, my first question is how exactly can two _men_ create and carry a child to term? I have done a bit of research about creature inheritances, but nowhere did they mention that men could give birth to their own children." Harry asked genuinely curious, and determined to get answers to his questions.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances.

"How what Childe?" Severus asked calmly, after all there were a lot of how's that could be clarified.

"Everything!" the teen shouted as he resumed his pacing. "How can you-" he pointed and Lucius, "Be my father, and you-" he pointed as Severus, "-be my mother! How did I end up a Potter if I'm really your son! How do I know you're not lying! How are we handling this, how do we keep it from the Headmaster!" their fledgling yelled arms gesturing widely towards the door and the outside world. "How do I know you won't treat me like them?" their childe finished so quietly the couple had to strain to hear him.

Severus' heart felt like it had shattered at his childes final statement, but now was not the time to address that particular question, now was the time to calm his frantic Childe.

"*Mo Mhac, we will answer your questions, but first you need to relax." Severus said firmly but gently.

"Why don't you sit down and we can have a some tea while we talk." Lucius said, trying to assist his husband in calming their son.

Harry let out sigh before sitting back on the couch, placing his head in his hands.

Severus waved his wand conjuring up strong Black tea for three, the whole pot laced with a light calming draught. He poured a cup for everyone, handing them to his Mate and childe; Lucius and Severus watched as the teen to a small sip, before drinking a bit of their own.

"Now, which of your questions did you want answered first?" Lucius asked his son.

The husbands watched as their son contemplated which question he wanted to ask, his brow furrowed in concentration. The two men could see the moment the teen had decided which question he was going to ask, and they prepared themselves for the inquisition.

"Alright, my first question is how exactly can two _men_ create and carry a child to term? I have done a bit of research about creature inheritances, but nowhere did they mention that men could give birth to their own children." The teen asked with a sense of calm determination.

Both Lucius and Severus took a second to feel proud of the way their son was conducting himself before answering his question.

"Though I am thrilled to see you taking advantage of the library, you won't find Male Pregnancy in any of the books at Hogwarts. It is not an overly common occurrence anymore, and is generally only taught to Pure-Blood families with the possibility of creature inheritances'." Severus began.

"As to the physical act of creating the child," Lucius continued. "It is much the same as with a male and female couple except for the fact that the intercourse is Ana-"

"Okay, way too much information there! I really don't need mental images of you two doing, well you know!" Harry interrupted quickly.

Lucius smirked at his son's embarrassment before continuing.

"After intercourse takes place if the submissive partner is a bearer, and both partners want a child, the submissive can become pregnant. A magical womb is created in which to house the fetus until birth. Do you understand so far?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes, but how exactly is the baby created, and how does it, well, I mean how is it born?" Harry asked somewhat awkwardly.

Severus took over from there.

"No one is quite sure how the child is created. Many studies have been done but the only thing they could say definitively, is that the fetus that develops is genetically and magically the offspring of both parents. As for the birth, it can be done either naturally or through a Muggle Caesarian Section. If the bearer decides to give birth naturally, they simply wait for nature to take its course, and allow a channel to form between the magical womb, and the Anus. The delivery is similar to a female giving birth after that. If a Caesarian is chosen they simply schedule a date and have the surgery performed." Severus explained, watching his son closely.

Instead of being disgusted or embarrassed, the teen actually seemed quite interested in what he had to say, 'A vast change from potions class' Severus thought to himself.

The men stayed silent for a moment, giving their son a chance to digest all that he had been told.

After a few brief seconds the Childe spoke, asking another question.

"I understand, and it makes a lot of since. Is their anyway to determine if you are a Bearer or not?"

"Yes there is a potion that can be administered." Severus said.

"Alright. Now what proof do you have that I am your Childe, and how did I end up with the Potters if I really am yours; I know you said that your Childe was kidnapped but-'

"First, let's clear up the fact that you are very obviously doubting that you are our childe." Lucius said firmly, feeling hurt from both himself and his mate at the fact that their son did not believe he was theirs.

"In the room of requirement, you were about to go on a rampage, when you suddenly felt exhausted correct? Lucius asked.

When the boy nodded, he continued.

"That was Severus, influencing the bond that he shares with you. A Parent-Childe bond. Had you not been our childe, his attempts would have meant nothing, and you would have continued on to kill whomever it was you were going after." Lucius informed the raven haired teen.

"I do feel drawn to the both of you, I want, I _need _to be near you." The messy haired childe admitted quietly.

"It is all part of the bond." Severus said. "If you recall in the Room of Requirement we informed you that you would be feeding form us for the first few months, and use us to help control your new instincts and amplified emotions. That need to be near us is part of it. It insures that you can always find us easily, and we you. You will need to feed again before you return to the tower as I can both see and feel that your thirst has returned." Severus finished.

Harry gave Severus a look he could not quite interpret before the teen had cleared it, and moved on with the conversation.

"So how did I end up with the Potters, and more importantly what do we do now?" the teen asked anxiously.

"We are not sure how you ended up with James and Lilly," Lucius said. "Though we searched, we could find no trace of you after you were taken from us."

"As for what we are going to do now, it is our hope, our wish to get to know you, to show you we love you still, despite the years that have separated us. In other words we want you to be our son, and not just in name." Severus said his voice thick with emotion.

"So… you want me, even though you've hated me for four years?" the boy asked them, the skepticism clear in his voice.

"Yes, we want you, you're our son!"Severus said passionately. "I know that I treated you horribly, but you were, I thought you were the son of a hated enemy, that Potter's child was allowed to live while mine was taken from me! I know I was wrong, but please trust that I will and do love you Mo Mhac!" Severus said reaching for his son, only to have the Childe lean away from his touch. Severus tried to not to show how much his Childe's actions hurt him, but he knew that both his Mate and Childe could feel his pain as they reacted to it through the bond.

"What can we do to convince you we are sincere?" Lucius asked the teen, desperate to soothe his mates hurt.

"I-I don't know." The small teen said.

"A memory," Severus said suddenly.

"What?" Lucius said over at looking at his husband.

"What if we show you a few of our memories?" Severus said again, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Umm, okay," their son said sounding both willing and unsure.

"A wonderful idea A Chuisle, I will be right back with the Pensieve." Lucius said as he dashed off to retrieve their personal Pensieve.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry watched as the blond Professor ran to get the Pensieve, feeling completely rung out. He had gotten the answers to some of his questions, now he just had to figure out what to do with them. His paren-Professors words swirled in his head, logic fighting with his emotions. He knew that they were his parents, and he understood that they had not wanted to give him up. Logically he understood why Snape treated him the way he did; Understanding emotionally however, was a different story. He was angry at his parents for not for him looking longer, he hated Snape for the way he had treated him, and he desperately wanted to both love and be loved by them all at the same time. All in all he was an emotional mess.

Harry saw that Professor Malfoy had returned, and that his parents were now putting silvery memories into the Pensieve assumedly for him to view. He swallowed nervously, feeling his throat burn, and he knew he would need to feed again. In fact he had known before his father had said that he would need to, but honestly, it was not something he was looking forward to. The idea of drinking another's blood just grossed him out.

"Harry," the Potions Master called softly trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Harry replied tiredly.

"The Pensieve is ready; you can enter whenever you are." Severus told him.

"You're not coming in with me." Harry said panicking slightly as he looked between the two men.

"No, we think this is something you need to do alone." Severus said.

"But never fear," Lucius said gently, "We will be waiting for you when you are done."

Harry took a deep breath before placing his hand in the shimmering liquid, and was sucked into his parent's memories.

*Memories*

"_Love, I… I'm pregnant" Severus said looking at Lucius nervously._

"_Truly A Chuisle?*" asked the blond asked._ Harry could see the blond Professors eyes alight with hope.

Harry watched as, _Snape nodded, his hands moving to cradle the as of yet nonexistent baby bump. _Harry looked way briefly as _Lucius pulled his husband into a passionate kiss, before his hands joined Snape's on stomach to rest over their Childe. _

The scene swirled and Harry was suddenly in another memory, this one showing a very pregnant Snape lying on the same couch, the same one Harry had been on earlier, with his husband kneeling in front of him, rubbing his stomach gently and speaking quietly to the bulging belly.

"_Now my little one you must be still and let your Da rest." The blond encouraged his Childe._

"_Love, you do know he is not going to listen to you, right? The little imp will do whatever he pleases, and at the moment that seems to include making it impossible for me to sleep at night. If I didn't know better I would swear the Child was one of those nocturnal Vampires the Muggles have dreamed up." Snape said gruffly, but his small smile and his hand gently rubbing his stomach to sooth the infant within gave away his true feelings. _

"_Of course She will listen to me, wont you my lovely" Lucius said to his husbands stomach. "You're going to be Athair's girl aren't you." He crooned._

_Severus started his had going to his side rubbing tenderly. "Your irritating him Lucius, he does not appreciate being called a girl."_

"_Humph," Lucius pouted._

"_You know little one your Athair and I will love you no matter what you are." Severus said softly as he stroked his bulging stomach once more. _

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he realized that his parents really did love and want him, as he was swept into another memory, the day of his birth.

"_One more push A Chuisle, you can do it!"_

"_Ahhhhh!"_

"_Waaa, Waaa"_

"_Congratulations gentlemen, you are now the fathers of a healthy baby boy!" a bubbly nurse informed the couple. _

_The dominant husband leaned in, gently brushing kiss to his mate's lips._

"_A Chuisle mo chroi*, he is beautiful, our son has your looks, but my eyes, you did so well."_

Harry barely had time to register his birth before he was pulled into another memory, and this memory already felt darker than the others.

"_I had such a wonderful time love; it was good to get out for a bit, just the two of us, though I did miss my sweet childe."Severus informed his husband with a crooked smile._

_Lucius glanced at his husband giving him a small smile as he replied "Yes A Chuisle, it was good to spend some uninterrupted time together, bu-." The smile slid off his face as the couple walked hand in hand to the front door, which they had just noticed was ajar._

_Both men pulled out their wands and cautiously entered the house. The young woman that had been watching their child was lying lifeless on the floor, blood pooling around her from a cutting hex to the throat. Both men rushed to their child's room to find their son's cradle knocked over, blankets spilling out, their child nowhere in sight._

Harry was horrified at the scene he had witnessed, and the horrible feeling of despair both is parents were clearly showing. Tears freely poured down Harry's face as he watched his parents search for him franticly for months before finally losing hope, as the bond became quite, and no sign of their son, _of him_, was found.

*End Memories*

Harry was violently ejected from the pensive and into the waiting arms of one of his fathers.

He knew that he was crying hysterically but he could do nothing to control it and when he suddenly found his face pressed up against an inviting neck, he did not hesitate to bite down. He knew now for certain that it was Lucius, his Athair, who was holding him, as this blood was much different than Severus', his Da's, had been.

Instead of the warm savory taste he had been expecting, he sucked in a mouthful of blood that tasted of creamy mint and dark chocolate. The flavor gave of a sense of power and safety, though a different form of safety than his Da gave him, but it suited his Athair perfectly. Harry drank a few more mouthfuls before gently licking the wound closed, though he continued to suckle at his Athair's neck occasionally until he fell in to an exhausted, though peaceful sleep.

**A/N: ** Alright well there it was Chapter 8! I hope it was okay, it is kind of a filler chapter.

I know that Harry was acting kind of childish at the end, but as a fledgling, his emotions are all out of whack, not to mention the emotional upheaval he has been through. I did manage to get in a little Umbridge torture for all of you blood thirsty people out there, and there will be more to come, but Marvolo just didn't make it into this chapter so therefore neither did the Umbridge torture. I also tried to add in more Harry and Lucius interaction in this one, and I think I managed it. THANKS for all of the continued support and a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who Favorited/Followed/Reviewed the Story!

Oh and a clue to Harry's real name has been in the story since Ch 2, if you are curious as to Harry's real name, see if you can spot the hint!

Happy Reading,

Godiva9


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

Irish Celtic Translations:

*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart

_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son

* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child** ***A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart

_Harry drank a few more mouthfuls before gently licking the wound closed, though he continued to suckle at his Athair's neck occasionally until he fell in to an exhausted, though peaceful sleep._

Chapter 9

"Ugh" Harry groaned as he sat up, remembering his embarrassing emotional outburst and subsequent feeding from his Athair.

"Merlin, I acted like such a baby," Harry muttered as he ran a hand through his messy locks.

"It's all part of being a fledgling." A soft velvet voice said from behind him, causing Harry to jump slightly and grab for his wand.

"By the Founders! Do you have to sneak up on people like that?" Harry said exasperatedly as he loosed his grip on his wand.

"Yes." His Da said with a smirk.

Harry just glowered good-naturedly at his Potions Professor.

"As a fledgling, you will be prone to emotional outbursts, sudden exhaustion, and the need to feed from and be near your Athair and I." The raven haired man continued to explain. "It will only last six months to a year; this stage in a Born Vampires' development is comparable to a human infant's stage of development." He finished.

"Wonderful." Harry snarked.

"I would not worry about it too much." Lucius said and Harry felt a brief moment of shock as the blond wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and rested his chin on the man's shoulder.

'It's so weird to see them like that.' Harry thought to himself, as he watched his parents interact.

"Now unfortunately you need to head back to Gryffindor tower before you are missed." The blond man said.

"And do not be surprised if you are called into a meeting with the Headmaster and the Heads of House, as you were the last assigned detention on the night that Umbridge disappeared." The potions master warned.

Harry suddenly felt uneasy; he glanced at his Da subconsciously seeking the man's reassurance. The man must have felt his unease through the bond, as Harry suddenly felt a wave of safety and comfort sweep through him.

"Harry, whatever is the problem." Severus asked him softly.

"I –just, I want to stay here." Harry mumbled softly. "I hate the tower, I have to play the golden boy, and be nice to Weaslett and Granger; then there's the fact that I really don't care for the Headmaster at the moment and I am afraid that if I see him again it will end badly, for him at least, and I don't know what to do about us." Harry rambled out, only a hint of his anxiety and frustration leaking through.

"*A leanbh na páirte**,** it will be fine. For now we will keep our relationship a secret, telling only a select few. This will help prevent Dumbledore from finding out, and allow you to continue as normal. We cannot do anything about you staying in the tower at the moment, but know that if things get bad you can come here." Severus told him comfortingly.

"Though you will have to be careful not to be seen." Lucius added.

"What happens when this gets out?" Harry asked. He knew that no matter what you did, secrets always came out, especially at Hogwarts.

"We have a safe place we can go to if the need arises, and you have someone on the outside that will look after you should something happens to us." Lucius informed him

"Not that it will." Severus hurried to reassure him.

"It had better not, I just found you, I don't want to loose you again." Harry said firmly. He didn't think he could take if he lost his fathers' now; no matter how awkward things between them were at the moment.

Thinking of his parents in this manner got Harry thinking, what was he supposed to call them? In his mind, Harry went back and forth between calling his fathers "Da" and "Athair" and Professors Snape and Malfoy, but calling them something out loud was a different matter.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked the men suddenly, unable to think of a different way to ask.

"Well, I hope that eventually you will be able to call us Athair and Da, but until you feel comfortable with that, I suppose Lucius and Severus will have to do." Lucius said, knowing his son was not ready for such familiarity yet.

"You will however have to call us Professor or sir in class." Snape added.

"Oh but it would be worth the looks on the students faces if I called you Da in the middle of class." Harry said chuckling at the mental image of Hermione falling into her cauldron in shock.

"While I agree it would be entertaining, lets save that until it is safe for our connection to be known." Severus said.

"You really need to go now Childe; do you think you need to feed before you leave?" Lucius asked gently.

Harry focused on his thirst for a moment, but found the burning need to be nearly nonexistent.

"No, I'm fine." Harry said feeling slightly relived. He still felt uncomfortable drinking his parents' blood.

"Alright, then it is time for you to go Harry." Severus said firmly but soothingly.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later then." Harry said feeling despondent.

His parents must have felt his mood plummet, as they both made as if to embrace or physically sooth him, but he was glad when they refrained; he was not quite ready for that kind of interaction.

"It will be fine Harry everything will work out, and we will look after you." Lucius tried to reassure his son.

"Yah, I'll try to keep that in mind." Harry said as he walked to the door. "Oh, before I forget, can I tell a few trustworthy people some of this?" Harry asked as he gestured between himself and his parents.

Harry watched as his fathers' shared a glance, seeming to question the safety and necessity of Harry's request. Finally Lucius ended Harry's fear that his request would be rejected.

"If, and only if, you are sure they will not willingly or unwillingly betray your confidence can you tell them. Harry this is something that needs to be kept as quite as possible for the time being."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief,

"I know as spell that can keep them from being forced to talk and they would never betray me willingly." Harry said strongly.

"Just be careful A leanbh." Severus said, and Harry could clearly hear the man's worry and love in his voice.

"Good Night Prof-Severus, Lucius." Harry said. Stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar names as he started to walk out the door.

"Good Night Childe." They said in unison.

"And Harry?"

Harry turned around curiously.

"Yes?"

"Severus and I will be leaving the castle for a short while, but if you need us, come to our quarters and wait, be sure to remember the rout as you leave. The password is "*A rún mo chroí"

Harry nodded his understanding.

"May I ask where you're going?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You may ask of course, but in this case I think we will decline to answer." Lucius said smoothly.

"Will you be safe?" Harry asked. He could not help but worry about them.

"Yes imp, we will be perfectly safe, now go." Snape said with a shooing gesture.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going, sheesh. You find out you have long lost parents and hours' later their kicking you out of the house." Harry teased as he closed the door, stepping out into the corridor.

"Now to find Ron and the Twins." Harry murmured.

After searching for nearly an hour, Harry found the three read heads on the Quidditch pitch, testing one of Fred and George's new inventions.

"Hey you three, we need to talk. I have something important to tell you."

"Alright, Har-"

"-just give us a minute to this mess-"

"-and you will have our undivided attention." The twins said cheerfully.

Harry laughed as he watched the twins pack up their supplies, before looking over at Ron, who he found was watching him intensely.

"Is everything okay Harry." He asked sounding concerned.

Yah, everything's fine. It's, it's just a little crazy and unexpected." Harry said suddenly nervous about how his best friends would take the news.

"All right Harry-"

"-Were all packed-

"and ready to go."

"Well common then, I just found out about this great new place to talk without being over heard." Harry said as he led them to the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, this place is great! How did you find it?" Ron asked Harry as he looked around the room in amazement.

Harry took a deep breath, this was it, "Professor Snape showed me."

"WHAT!" the three Wesley's shouted in unison.

Harry took another breath and after using the spell to keep them from being forced to say anything about it, Harry told them all he had learned. Speaking to the fire, as he was afraid to watch their reactions, he told them about the Umbridge and the Blood quill, about him being a Vampire, and that Snape and Malfoy were his biological parents.

As he finished his story, he reluctantly looked up and waited for their reactions which he was sure were going to be explosive.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius and Severus watched as their son cheekily left their rooms. Lucius looked over at his husband and saw a look of intense worry flash across his handsome features.

"Don't worry so much Love, he will be fine. He has lived this long in his masks, and he must have a few trustworthy friends that will help him through anything that comes up."

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks much like his son had earlier.

"I know, I just can't help but be concerned. We just found him and there is so much to make up for, so much left to tell him, and you have to admit the boy has a knack for attracting trouble."

"Hmm, he does doesn't he? But he also has an aptitude for getting out of it. You would know that best my love, with the amount of time you spent complaining about how he always went unpunished for his dangerous escapades." Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around his husband tenderly.

Severus didn't respond verbally, instead he turned in his Mates arms and when they were face to face, he passionately brought their mouths together in a fiery kiss. Severus poured all of his emotions form the last few days into that kiss, and Lucius let the man do as he wanted, for a bit anyway. A few short seconds later, Lucius took control of the kiss, demanding entrance to his Mates mouth, and when access was granted, Lucius' tongue began plundering, mapping out every nook and cranny, until his love made delicious whining sounds at the back of his throat. Eventually the two men broke apart panting heavily.

"As much as I would like to continue this," Lucius said breathily. "We do have to be going, we have an appointment that we must keep." The blond said a vindictive glint forming in his eye.

"Yes, I think this could be just what we need to relax a bit." Severus agreed, ready for a good round of torture with the woman who harmed his son.

The two men went over to the hearth and tossed in a hand full of floo powder. As two of Marvolo's most trusted friends and Death Eaters, they were grated access to his untraceable floo connection; it was both password protected and warded so that only someone wearing the Dark Mark or someone, personally invited by Marvolo could come through. The two men shared one more passion filled kiss before stepping in and being whisked away.

SMSLMSLNMS

Marvolo sat at his desk looking over a report from one of his spies at the Ministry, when two of his truest and most trusted friends stepped out from his floo.

"Ah, Lucius, Severus I was wondering when you were going to show up." Marvolo greeted.

"Quite the interesting guest you sent for me to entertain Lucius, though I do wish the note had been a bit more informative. After all "The Bitch needs to die, please keep her in your best dungeon accommodations we will be by to play later." Does not tell me much except that you were in an exceptionally a foul mood; really Lucius did you have to be so crass?" Marvolo said ribbingly.

"Well it was an exceedingly stressful evening Marvolo." Lucius stated tiredly.

"And why pray tell was it so difficult?" Marvolo inquired. He secretly hoped that whatever it was had something to do with his missing Godson, but he did not want to give himself false hope. After all the Childe had been missing for years, and they had been at Hogwarts less than a week; that was hardly enough time to search through the entire Fifth year student populace.

"We found her torturing a pureblood student with a Blood Quill Marvolo, she was making him write 'I will not defy authority' it was horrible." Lucius said and Marvolo heard anger creeping into the man's tone.

"Well then she certainly deserves what she has coming." Marvolo said, feeling outraged on the young purebloods behalf.

"The child Marvolo, was your Godson." Severus said quietly, fearing his friend's reaction to such news.

A pregnant silence sounded the trio, and an icy chill engulfed the room.

Marvolo thought at first he must have misunderstood, but as his brain caught up with what his friend had said, a hailstorm of emotions flooded him. His first feelings were relief and happiness; they had found their son, his Godson! But then the thought of that toad like woman harming _his _Godson, caused a cold fury to overtake him. Marvolo could feel his magic seeping out into the room, but he was powerless to reign it back in. He had not lost control like this in a great many years, and the fact that he was losing control now, showed everyone in the room just how upset he really was.

"Marvolo, he is alright, we spent the last several hours talking with him, explaining a few things, and the Childe has fed from the both of us. He is safe, and he is strong, it will be fine." Severus said reassuringly, thinking that he had had to do entirely too much of it lately, but not really minding.

As Severus spoke Marvolo managed to pull his magic back in. He would wait to take out his rage on the vindictive witch currently living on borrowed time in his dungeon.

"Who is he, how did you find him, are sure it is wise for him to remain at Hogwarts, I can arrange to have a tutor to come here to finish his educ-"

"Marvolo, one question at a time please." Lucius said trying not to smile as the mighty Dark Lord turned into a babbling idiot at the thought of his Godson being found.

"Yes the boy is fine and for the time being, it is best he stay at Hogwarts. However, if complications arise, we will of course take up your offer to have the Childe live and study here." Lucius answered, trying to avoid telling the man exactly _who_ his godson was.

"I am sure the boy is overwhelmed, but when can I see him?" Marvolo asked almost pleadingly. He desperately wanted to see the boy, to reassure him that he would always be there for him, and that he cared for him despite his status as an evil Dark Lord.

"There maybe a few…complications when it comes to meeting him Marvolo." Severus informed the man slowly. He was trying to avoid hurting Marvolo; he knew the man would be devastated when he realized he had tried to kill his own Godchild.

Marvolo looked at the two men suspiciously. 'Why were they avoiding telling him who his Godson was?'

"Is the boy a Hufflepuff?" he said lightly trying to shock them into giving him some kind of information.

Lucius who had just taken a sip of the tea a house-elf must have set up, choked and spat out a bit in a vary undignified manner. Severus looked at his husband in amusement before answering his friend's question.

"Actually Marvolo, he is a Gryffindor. Though I must admit, he is a very Slytherin Lion." Severus said enjoying the look of surprise on his friend and Lords face.

"Hmm" Marvolo was not sure how to respond to that. "Well are you going to tell me who he is?" the burgundy eyed man asked again.

"I think that perhaps we should indulge in a bit of torture before we tell you who he is," Lucius said quickly.

"Fine then let's get going." Marvolo snapped, he was starting to lose his minimal amount of patients, best friends or not.

The men entered the dungeon and found that the witch had been chained to the wall and that a Langlock spell was still in effect. When Severus raised and inquiring eyebrow, Marvolo simply shrugged.

"She insisted on spouting off insults and accusations. The guards were tired of listening to her, her voice can be quite grating you know.

"Well there is that, but do you think we should undue it so we can hear her screams." Lucius said maliciously.

"Yes I think we will, but I will modify it so that she cannot speak, I do not wish to hear anymore of her drivel today." Marvolo said sharply. For once, he couldn't wait to be done with the torture; he wanted to know about his Godson.

"Shall we begin?" Severus asked.

"Why of course, one of you gentlemen may start." Marvolo said graciously.

"Thank you," Lucius said as he through a Cruciatus that the witch. Her screams were music to his ears.

"I told you you would regret ever harming my son." Lucius reminded Umbridge as he watched her twitch with the after effects of the cures.

"My turn I think," Severus said stepping forward."You Madam, made the mistake of cutting open my son. You spilt his blood, and so I shall spill yours, Sectumsempra!" Severus shouted angrily, though he did control the strength and placement of the cuts. He did not want her to die to soon after all.

"Very nice My Love," Lucius complimented before uttering another hex, this one causing all of the muscles in Umbridge's body to rip before quickly knitting back together. It was quite a painful process.

The torment of Umbridge continued for nearly thirty minutes, Marvolo throwing in the occasional Cruciatus, but mostly, he just the Fathers have their fun. Eventually the woman could take no more, and the Mates looked to Marvolo.

"Would you like to do the honors Marvolo?" Lucius inquired.

"Of course, if you are sure?"

"We are sure Marvolo, we wouldn't have asked otherwise." Severus confirmed.

"Very well, though I will need Nagini." He said as he summand an elf.

"Whats can Is be doing for the Dark Master." The elf said with a low bow.

"Please fetch Nagini, and do be quick." He said.

The elf bowed again, and left with a pop.

"Now" Marvolo looked over at the pathetic life form on the floor of his dungeon.

"You felt the need to harm a magical child, and that in its self is reason for torture and a stint in Azkaban, but to harm _my Godson_, well that, that, is a heinous crime and I feel that the punishment must fit the crime, don't you?" he asked the battered hag.

The only response he got was a pain filled and rather pathetic, whine.

Marvolo was about to continue but he was interrupted by a loud pop, announcing the arrival of a house-elf.

"Yours familiar Dark Master." The elf said before quickly retreating.

"Ah good. _Welcome Nagini, have a special treat for you today,"_ Marvolo hissed in parseltongue.

"_A treat Marvolo?" _

"_Yes just give me a moment and you shall have it."_

"Well, now that my familiar is present, I can begin. What you did to my Godson is beyond horrible, and as punishment you will become something you hate, though for a short time only, as I do not think it will take Nagini long to catch you. Do enjoy being a, what is it you call it, ph yes a 'filthy half breed.' Homo Hominis Mutatio Bufo!" Marvolo shouted and a muddy brown light shot from his wand, engulfing the woman.

When the color dissipated they found the place where Umbridge had been moments before, was now occupied by a large Cain Toad, though the toad still had Umbridge's unattractive very disgusted and irate looking face.

"_Well Nagini do have fun, and by all means if she does not taste good don't eat her, just make sure she is dead."_

"_What did the witch do Marvolo, I do not usually get to play with the humans you torture." Nagini asked._

"_She harmed my newly found Godson," Marvolo hissed harshly._

"_She hurt a Hatchling, your Hatchling! Don't worry Marvolo, Nagini will get her and rip her to shreds before devouring her."_ And with that Nagini chased after the pathetic looking Umbridge toad, who was hoping away as fast as she could.

The men watched in amusement as Marvolo's familiar chased, nipped and mauled the Umbridge toad around the dungeon cell; All of the men enjoying the panicked croaks and ribbits coming from the human faced amphibian. Roughly ten minutes later Nagini swallowed the bloody toad, and the men watched as the lump moved down the snake's belly.

"Well that was rather entertaining, thank you Marvolo, Nagini." Lucius said.

Marvolo nodded, "_Lucius and Severus thank you Nagini_," Marvolo told his familiar as he rubbed her scaly head, "_As do I_." Marvolo said sincerely.

"_Marvolo and friends are welcome, when does Nagini get to meet the Hatchling?" _Nagini asked

"_Soon Nagini vary soon." _Marvolo hissed, he hoped he was not lying.

Marvolo stared intently at his two friends, he was going to get his question answered, and he was going to get answered now.

"Who is my Godson?" He asked his tone leaving no room for argument, or Slytherin avoidance tactics.

Lucius and Severus must have heard it, as after clasping hands, Severus answered promptly though softly.

"Harry Potter, Marvolo. Harry Potter is your Godson." Severus said watching his reaction cautiously.

"Har-Harry Potter. I-I tried to, Merlin I kill my own Godson." Marvolo said weakly as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

* Homo Hominis Mutatio Bufo = Human transfigure toad

**A/N: **Well here is Chapter 9!

I know it is a little shorter that usual, but I got it out a lot quicker than normal as well. Before I say anything else I would like to send a big Thank You to **LM Ryder**, who helped inspire the transfigured Umbridge torture scene. (to LM Ryder, she wasn't a mouse, and she didn't get chased by McGonagall but I hope it was okay)

Thank you to Everyone Who Favorited/Followed or Reviewed the story, your support is amazing!

Happy Reading,

Godiva9


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son*** A leanbh na páirte= My dear child ***A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart

_Speaking to the fire, as he was afraid to watch their reactions, he told them about the Umbridge and the Blood quill, about him being a Vampire, and that Snape and Malfoy were his biological parents. _

_As he finished his story, he reluctantly looked up and waited for their reactions which he was sure were going to be explosive. _

Chapter 10

"A vampire, my best friend is a vampire? Wicked!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Good on you mate!-Yah well done" Fred and George said as they moved in for a few overly dramatic handshakes.

"Now we won't-"

"Have to keep such-"

"A close eye on our-"

"Ikkle Harrykins."

"You have two Dads to do it for us!" the twins shouted as they affectionately ruffled Harry's raven locks.

Harry shoved the playful twins away, "Get off you twats" He said even as he felt sweet relief rush through him; his friends weren't rejecting him, they were still here, and they still cared.

"Well we must be going,"

"Homework to do,"

"people to prank,"

"and Mischief to Manage!" The identical red heads said as they left the room.

Ron shook his head, "I swear those two could only be serious if their lives depended on it, and even then," Ron trailed and off.

"So, how are you really Harry? You and I both know Snape is not your favorite person, and becoming a vampire, well that can't be easy." The redhead said watching Harry closely.

Harry sighed.

"The last few days have been crazy, and in the last twenty-four hours my whole life has gone arse over elbow, and while it is confusing, and I'm angry that I was stolen from my real parents, and that my life has been a lie, I," Harry hesitated unable to voice his feelings.

"You what mate," Ron asked gently as he moved closer wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Despite my confusion and anger, I'm, content," Harry said slowly. "I feel safe with Lucius and Severus even though we haven't had the best start to our relationship. I feel protected, and lov-wanted." Harry said looking at the floor as his face burned with embarrassment.

Ron saw his friend's mortification and quickly reassured him,

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, family, a true family not those Muggles you live with, is supposed to make you feel safe and loved. Look at my dad, he loves us kids no matter what we do, and he would do anything for us, just as we would for him. That's what family does Harry; they love and protect each other."

Harry nodded but did not otherwise acknowledge his friends passionate and reassuring speech. He contemplated the fact that he really did have a family now. He had two dads that cared about him, and apparently someone outside Hogwarts that cared for him as well. Someone who would help him if, Merlin forbid, something happened to his parents. His ruminations were interrupted however by Ron's curiosity.

"So exactly what kind of super Vampire powers do you have?"

"Uh, well I have the enhanced hearing, sight and smell that we had already found out about. Um I'm a bit stronger than I was before, I have this weird connection to the Professors and I have to supplement my daily meals with blood, my parent's blood for the next several moths actually." Harry said factually, though he left out the fact that he might possibly be able to carry and give birth to his own children.

While he was highly intrigued by the chance he might be able to give birth to his future children, he wasn't sure Ron was ready to hear that particular tidbit.

"Eww, okay that is just a little gross. I'm mean the thought of drinking Snape's blood makes me want to puke, it can't possible taste good. I have to say I'm glad it's you mate." Ron said looking a bit green.

"Gee thanks Ron," Harry said sarcastically. "Though honestly their blood tastes heavenly." He said. His voice taking on a dreamy quality.

"Well, too each their own I guess, but I'll have to take your word on the er- heavenly taste." Ron replied still looking a bit grossed out.

"So, any other vamp traits I should know about?" Ron asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Well eventually I will get a mate, I read that in one of the magical inheritance books in the library, but I don't know much else. I figured now that I know what I am I can do some more research and I can ask my parents." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Whoa, that sounds weird; saying I can actually ask my parents something I mean. I kind of like it, it feels right, strange, but right." He continued softly.

"You'll get used to it Harry, just give it time." Ron encouraged, giving Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Well we had better get going, it must be getting close to curfew." Harry said lightly.

"Yeah, we'd better go, we can talk about this more later." Ron agreed.

As they left the Room of Requirement neither boy noticed that Ron had never moved his arm from across Harry's shoulders.

SMSLMSLNMS

_"Harry Potter, Marvolo. Harry Potter is your Godson." Severus said watching his reaction cautiously._

_"Har-Harry Potter. I-I tried to, Merlin I tried to kill my own Godson." Marvolo said weakly as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor._

"Well he took the news better than I thought he would." Lucius said with a strained smirk.

"And I suppose the fact that he didn't start throwing curses makes you believe Marvolo took the news well, despite the fact he is currently passed out on the floor?" Severus replied snarkily.

"Naturally my love; any time Marvolo receives bad news and does not start cursing anything and everything in his immediate vicinity is an occasion to be marked."

"Don't worry Luc there is still time for Marvolo to start throwing curses," Severus said teasingly before sending a lazy Enervate at Marvolo's unconscious form.

The lover watched Marvolo closely, their bodies tense, bracing for a possible attack from a disgruntle Dark Lord as he slowly returned to consciousness. The couple could pinpoint the exact moment when Marvolo regained his wits as his fists clinched momentarily, before he suddenly sprang up and began pacing the room. Though the man was muttering to himself, the two could not hear exactly what he was saying; in fact, they were not even sure he was speaking in English, as the hissing syllables sound a lot like Parseltongue.

"I suppose we should try to bring him out of this." Lucius drawled waving a hand in Marvolo's direction.

"Yes I suppose we should." Severus agreed.

Lucius heaved as sigh, before trying to gain his friends attention.

"Marvolo, Marvolo, Marvolo." Lucius looked at Severus and gave a slight shrug.

"Oh for pities sake, MARVOLO!" Severus shouted exasperatedly.

Marvolo stopped mid pace "Hmm, Oh did you say something?" the burgundy eyed man asked.

"Yes Marvolo we were trying to pull you out of your thoughts, to join us here in the present." Lucius said lightly.

"I apologize, I was trying to figure out how that old BASTARD, MANAGED TO GET ME TO USE THE KILLING CURES ON MY OWN _GODSON!_" Marvolo roared, he magic responding to his fury, causing the windows to rattle and a few books to fly off the shelves.

"Marvolo, My Lord please, calm down." Lucius said.

Marvolo rushed over to Lucius pressing his face close to the other man's.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! I almost killed my Godson, do you have any _idea_ how that makes me feel! The only reason he isn't dead is because of the magical bond between Godparent and Godchild!" The Dark Lord hissed between clinched teeth.

"My Lord with all due respect, that is enough!" Severus said firmly not appreciating how close the angry Dark Lord was to his mate's face.

"Drink this and sit down." He continued as he handed a Calming Draught to Marvolo.

The man quickly down the potion and collapsed into a nearby chair putting his face in his hands with a sigh.

"How can he ever forgive me?" he mumbled in despair.

"You would be surprised at how forgiving he can be Marvolo, he has after all, started to forgive me for the way I have treated him. In time, I believe he can forgive you as well." Severus told him gently.

"I cannot see how he could, but I will not stop trying to make amends." Marvolo stood up and strode determinedly over to his desk.

The men watched as their friend and leader opened a drawer and riffled through it for a few moments, before pulling out a small object. Though they couldn't see precisely what it was, they observed closely as Marvolo held the object in between his hands, much like someone praying would and began to whisper incantations over the object. After several minutes, Marvolo stopped his incanting and looked up at the waiting couple.

"I'll start my redemption with this." Marvolo said, as he held the object out to the fathers.

Lucius accepted the token and moved so that he and Severus could examine it together. They found that they were holding a blood read stone pendent, the size of a large grape. On the stone there was an intricately carved Celtic Shield Knot, and they could feel Marvolo's magic embedded in both the stone and the golden chain from which it hung. The men looked inquiringly at their friend.

"It is beautiful Marvolo, what spells have you placed on it." Severus asked.

"It is first and foremost, a portkey." Marvolo stated. "It can transport up to four people to a safe house here in the manor; Of course I will be notified immediately if it is used. The activation password is Teachglach. The chain has been charmed unbreakable, and so that it can only be removed by the person who latches it. The stone itself will warm when someone with ill intent is near my Godson. It will also help protect him against Mind Magic and Personality Altering charms and enchantments. It may also help to weaken any spells or enchantments he is already under." The burgundy eyed man concluded.

Severus and Lucius struggled to not gape openly at their sons Godfather. The amount of magic he had intricately intertwined to help protect their son was astounding.

"Thank you Marvolo, this is absolutely amazing." Lucius said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you Marvolo, we will give it to our son as soon as possible." Severus said appreciatively.

"And we will make sure he knows it is from his Godfather." Lucius added.

"I am not sure that is a good idea Lucius; after all my Godson still believes that I evil personified in the form of Lord Voldemort." Marvolo said uneasily.

"He also does not trust Dumbledore fully, if we go about this the right way, I am sure we can convince him that not everything is as it seems." said Severus.

"If you are sure that is what is best, I would be glad to meet him any time, and answer any questions he may have. I will do my best to convince him that I am not the monster many see me as." Marvolo stated determinedly.

"We will do our best to convince him of the same my friend." Lucius said grasping his friend's shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"We must be going Marvolo, but we will keep you up to date. "Severus said as he walked to the floo.

"Be safe my friends, and watch out for my Godson." Marvolo said as he settled behind his desk and focused on the rather large book in front of him.

The Mates flood home and collapsed on the couch, both feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. Lucius pulled Severus to him kissing him gently, lapping at his mate's lips asking for entry, which Severus quickly gave. The next several minutes were filled with groping embraces, passionate kisses, and tongues mimicking the ancient art of love making as they explored and plundered each other's mouths. Severus however brought a halt to their pleasure as Lucius left his mouth to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Mff Lucius ghahh, as wonderful as this is we really need to, hmm, stop, we have class tomorrow, and we need to find a way to tell our son about his, gah, Godfather." Severus said breathlessly.

Lucius worked his way down to Severus's chest greedily sucking at his nipple through his lightweight shirt, coaxing it to hardness.

Lucius huffed, "You Severus are a kill-joy. You're also right, of course but we will finish this soon." And with that Lucius picked up his Mate and carried him to bed.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry sat next to Ron in the Great Hall, his head held up by his hand as it seemed to have gained weight during the night, and he did not have the energy to hold it up by himself. Instead of eating Harry absentmindedly pushed his eggs from one side of his plate to the other contemplating the source of his exhaustion. He had slept poorly last night, plagued by anguished filled dreams of the Third Task. This time however, it was not guilt, fear, and pain that was occupying his mind, but the strange sequence of the dreams.

It almost seemed like there were two dreams playing at once; two scenarios for the same event. The more Harry thought about this possibility the less he liked it. He was afraid that someone had tried to alter memory, and that the dreams were his minds way of fighting the spell. Unfortunately the dreams were also playing havoc with his sleep, causing him to wake up screaming and unable to go back to sleep. He was quite thankful for the invention of silencing charms or Ron (and his other dorm mates) wouldn't be getting any sleep either, and he would be mortified. Now that he was getting the dreams nearly every night, Harry was considering telling his fathers' about the nightmares and asking them for advice. It was a novel concept for Harry, having a trustworthy adult to take his problems to, but it was one he found he liked. Harry was brought back to the present by an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Ron.

"Hey mate, you going to take your mail, or make the owls do it themselves?" his friend asked.

Harry looked over to find two owls legs extended patiently waiting for him to take his mail. The tawny school owl cared a letter, while a sleek grey owl Harry had not seen before, carried a package roughly the size of a deck of cards.

"Oh sorry, didn't see them." Harry muttered as he relieved the two owls of their burdens.

"Who are they from?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouthful of orange marmalade covered toast.

Harry waved his wand over the letter and the package and after assuring himself that they were not hexed, cursed, or full of Bubotuber Pus, he picked up the letter. It was from Dumbledore.

"This one is from our _esteemed _Head master," Harry said sarcastically. "He wishes to speak to me after breakfast over a cup of Cotton Candy tea." Harry quoted the letter.

"Um Do they actually make Cotton Cady Tea?" Ron asked.

"I hope not, I assume that is the password to the statue, but either way I will not be eating or drinking anything that man gives me." Harry stated grumpily.

Ron, noticing the downhill slide in his friend's mood, tried to change the subject.

"So what's in the box?"

Harry carefully unwrapped the brown post paper, and lifted the boxes lid. Inside he found the most beautiful blood red stone pendant he had ever seen. He delicate lifted it out of the box by its shimmering gold chain to examine it more closely. As he touched the stone, Harry felt a strong magical signature permeating the necklace, and while it was slightly nerve-racking to feel such powerful magic, it did not feel dangerous. In fact it felt, familiar, and safe? Harry shook his head, that didn't make sense.

"What is it, and who sent it?" asked Ron.

Harry could tell the mysterious package was making his friend a bit nervous.

"Dunno." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry passed the pendent over to Ron and looked back in the box, where he thought he had spotted a letter. Sure enough there was a note nestled at the bottom of the box blending in with the packing tissue. Harry carefully unfolded the letter and read.

**A leanbh na páirte,**

**Your Athair and I visited an old family friend, the man who would care for you should something happen to us; this man is your Godfather. He was ecstatic that you had been found alive and well, though he was understandably upset at the circumstances that led to your disappearance and subsequent missing years from our lives. In order to help prevent this from happening again, your Godfather sent you this pendent. **

**The necklace acts a portkey to your Godfather's home, and can carry you and three others. The password is 'Teachglach'. The chain is charmed unbreakable, and once latched, the necklace can only be removed by the person who latched it around your neck. The pendent also has several other protective spells and enchantments, but we will go over them later. Please come to our rooms tonight after dinner, we have much left to discuss.**

**Much Love,**

**Da, Athair, and your Godfather**

**P.S. The sign carved into the stone is a Celtic Shield Knot **

"I have a Godfather; he sent the pendent to help keep me safe." Harry said quietly as a floaty feeling swept through him. He had someone else who cared, someone other than his parents. It all seemed too good to be true.

"Really, that's great mate, but what exactly does it do to keep you safe? I mean I think I can feel magic coming from it, so I know it must have some kind of spells on it, but I can't tell what kind" Ron said.

"It's a portkey, with some other protection spells. Good job on feeling the magic though, you're really progressing fast." During their free periods Harry and Ron had been practicing ways to feel magic and its intent. It was quite hard and while Harry had a natural affinity for it, Ron had a harder time of it.

"Guess all of our Practice is paying off." Ron said sounding proud of himself.

Harry smiled warmly at his redheaded friend, he was really glad that he had Ron here with him.

"Hey Ron, will you put the necklace on me? It can only be taken off by the person who puts it on so I figure you're a good one to do it." It was said nonchalantly, but there was an underlying tension to the request. It was a serious thing to put the necklace on him, as due to the charm, only Ron would be able to take it off again. Harry was showing a lot of faith and trust in Ron, and while Harry was sure that his best friend deserved it, he didn't know if Ron would be willing to accept the possible risk of being the only one capable of removing the magical object.

"Are you sure you want it to be me Harry?" Ron asked clearly wanting to make sure Harry had thought this through.

"Yes Ron I am absolutely sure, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Harry stated firmly.

"Alright then, turn around."Ron said softly.

Harry swiveled in his seat presenting his back to Ron. He felt Ron scoot closer, and saw the pendent descend in front of his face. Harry felt Ron's fingers skim the back of his neck while he struggled with the latch, leaving a warm trail in their wake.

"Stupid latch… should make these things bigger." The redhead mumbled under his breath.

Harry let out a shaky chuckle.

"Come on Ron, you just have to be smart then the latch." Harry teased in an attempt to distract himself from the warmth coming from his friend's body.

"Ha, Ha, very fun-Got it!"Ron announced happily, his fingers seeming to caress Harry's neck as he let go of the chain.

Harry suppressed a shudder at the strange yet pleasant feeling.

"Way to go, I knew you could be smarter than a string of metal." He said.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said as he hit him playfully on the arm.

"Well come one then you had better head to class while I have a nice little chat with Bumbledork." Harry said feeling strangely cheerful despite the impending inquisition.

The boys walked out of the Hall, never noticing that half of the student population and all of the staff had just seen the boys display.

Ron walked Harry to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office feeling more nervous as they went along.

"Any idea what he wants?"

"Probably wants to know about Umbridge, I'm not too concerned, though keeping my temper in check could be a challenge" Harry said looking as relaxed as he said he was.

"Just be careful oaky, I'll tell Professor Malfoy, where you are. I'm sure that if you are not back by the end of the lesson he'll go looking for you." Ron said genuinely concerned for his friend's safety.

"I'll be fine Ron I promise." He said sincerely, grabbing Ron's forearm and squeezing gently in an attempt to reassure him.

Harry watched as Ron walked to class before turning to face the statue guarding the way to the Headmasters Office.

"Cotton Candy Tea." He told the statue sounding both firm and resigned.

The statue quickly moved aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase.

'Wonder if it moves so that the ancient Headmasters don't fall and break a hip." He thought randomly. As he neared the top of the staircase however, Harry reluctantly put on his 'Golden-Boy' mask, in preparation for Dumbledore's questioning. Harry knocked twice on the wooden door before he heard an overly cheerful 'Come in!'

Harry took a deep breath, plastered a 'nervous' smile on his face and pushed open the heavy oak door.

"Hello Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked like a respectful Gryffindor.

"Harry my dear boy! How are you?" the goat said with a cheeriness that did not quite meet his eyes.

"I'm fine Professor, am I in trouble sir?" Harry asked hoping to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, while trying to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted.

"Oh no dear boy, I just needed to have a quick chat. Would you like a Gumdrop?" Dumbledore asked, offering Harry a bowl filled with multicolored sugar covered candies.

"Uh no thanks sir. I am glad I am not in trouble. I was afraid you had called me here to punish me for not serving my detention last night. I showed up for it honest, but Umbridge never did. I waited for a good forty-five minutes but she never showed up so I went back to the dorms." Harry hoped that if he brought up Umbridge first the coot would not question him as much.

"Actually my dear boy that is exactly what I wanted to ask you about, though I was hoping you could tell me what time you left Professor Umbridge as she is currently missing." Dumbledore said gravely.

"What! Do you have _any_ idea where she is?" Harry asked his face a mask of surprise.

"No, and unfortunately we don't have much of a timeline as the last time anyone saw her was at dinner. I was hoping you could tell us what time you left you detention, but I suppose knowing that she didn't show up will help the Aurors in their investigation." The old man said thoughtfully stroking his beard.

After a few moments, the man seemed to come back to himself as he refocused his attention on Harry.

"Now, before I let you tottle back to class, I wanted to ask you if you have had any strange or disturbing dreams, or noticed any…physical changes since your birthday." Dumbledore said seriously.

Outwardly, Harry tried to appear curious and thoughtful, while on the inside, he was panicking. All he could think of was that somehow, some way, Dumbledore had found out about everything and he was trapped inside an office with the man. Instinctually, Harry reached for his Da's warm tranquil presences, and he calmed considerably when that presence brushed his, offering reassurance and safety. Harry used that feeling to pull himself together; of course Dumbledore didn't know, he may suspect something, but right now he was fishing for information, and Harry was not biting.

"Um, not that I've noticed sir; should I have?" Harry was curious to see what the man would say.

"Not at all dear boy," The bearded man said looking relived. "In fact I was hoping you hadn't. You see with what you told me about Voldemort's rebirth, I am concerned that a link, a bond if you will, could have been formed allowing him access to your mind, giving him the opportunity to try and alter your sense of reality or cause you pain." The man said, fake concern written all over his face.

Harry tried to look scared at the thought, when in reality he did not believe a word Dumbledore was saying.

"H-How do we know if this connection between me and him exists?" he said hoping he added just enough fear into his question.

"We won't know until Voldemort makes and obvious attack, if you have any strange dreams you should report them to me immediately."

"You mean I just have to walk around with a Voldemort time bomb in my head!" Harry screeched incredulously. He was glad that he knew Dumbledore was not as honest has he seemed to be or he would have had a really bad year.

"I'm afraid so my boy."

"Can I go now Professor, I have a lot to think about and I need to get to class." Harry said ready to be done with the man.

"Of course, and Harry?"

Harry stopped at the door he had been about to pull open, and tuned to face the Headmaster.

"If you need anything, or have any concerns please feel free to bring them to me."

"I will professor." He said has he walked out the door. "When Hell freezes over and the Dursleys welcome me home with open arms." He murmured has he rode the spiral staircase back to the Entrance Hall.

Harry was disappointed to find that he was only able to see the very end of his Athair's class, and was not surprised, when the man asked him to stay after.

"Are you alright? I felt some strong emotions from you earlier." His Athair asked him looking at him worriedly seemingly checking for visible marks.

"Yah, I'm fine, but I have a lot to tell you later."

"Alright, we will expect you immediately after dinner as we have quite a bit to discuss as well." The blond man said.

"I'll see you later then." Harry said as he hurried to his next class.

The rest of his day passed in an unmemorable blur, with a fairly constant stream of worried looks from his best friend.

By the time dinner arrived, Harry was exhausted and he was ready for the calm quite of his fathers' quarters. It was surprising just how quickly the two men had become such an integral part of his life; but right now he really just wanted his parents, his Da especially. Finally dinner was over, and though he had hardly eaten anything, Harry said a hasty good bye to Ron and made his way to his fathers' rooms.

Upon reaching their guardian portrait he whispered the password and practically ran into the room, where he promptly bumped into a solid black mass causing both he and the mass to go tumbling to the floor. As it turned out, the black mass was his Da.

"Would you mind removing yourself from atop my person so that I may get up off the floor?" the black haired man asked.

Harry considered getting off his Da, seeing how he was his once hated potions Professor, but he decided he liked the close feeling too much, and snuggled in a bit more.

"Are you going to get up?" the man asked.

"No I like where I am just fine." Harry said sounding like a much younger child.

As soon as his mind caught up with his mouth, he tensed waiting to be violently shoved off and for the derogatory remarks to begin. He was surprised however, when his Da just sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest murmuring about fledglings and their need to be close.

"Come Mo Mhac, the sofa is more comfortable than the entryway floor, and we can…cuddle there just as well as the floor." His Da said as he lovingly ran his finger through Harry's messy locks.

"Hmm, alright." Harry sighed as he moved off of his Da, who, once he got off the floor, immediately put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Father and son walked into the living room, and Harry instantly spotted his Athair pouring tea into cups. The man looked up as they entered and smiled warmly as he saw his husbands arm trailed across Harry's shoulder.

"I was beginning to wonder if I needed to come retrieve the two of you. What possible could have taken so long to open the door Severus." His Athair asked.

"Someone was just a bit enthusiastic with his greeting and has decided that he wants to be a limpet." His Da replied.

Harry's face turned beet red with embarrassment and he tried to hide his face in his Da's shoulder.

"No need to be embarrassed _A leanbh, we told you would feel a need to be near us during the Fledgling stage, that is all this is. Granted it was probably exasperated by this morning's events but it will pass." His Athair told him._

_"Oh right, I forgot." Harry said looking sheepish._

_"Quite understandable, now why don't you tell us what you have been up to since we last spoke." The blond encouraged._

_Harry reluctantly removed himself from his Da's embrace and sat down on the comfortable couch, while his Da went to sit next to his Athair._

_"Well I told the Weasley Twins and Ron about my inheritance and about my new parents." Harry figured he would start off small and work his way up._

_"Oh, and how did they take it." Asked his Da._

_"They were great, they didn't even care that I have to drink blood or that you guys are my parents. I am really lucky to have them as friends" Harry said fondly. "And don't worry, I made it so they cannot tell anyone willingly or not, who doesn't already know about it."_

_"An excellent precaution." His Athair praised._

_"Thanks. Um, before we get to my meeting with Dingledore this morning, can I ask a few questions and hear about my Godfather?" He asked trying to put of the conversation just a bit longer. _

_Harry watched as his fathers' shared a look before speaking._

_"I think that it would be best if you told us what happened in the Headmasters office first." His Da said firmly. _

_"Fine." He said before summarizing his visit with the Headmaster. _

_As he finished his tale, Harry watched his fathers' try to digest and unravel the Headmasters scheme._

_"While it is clear that the man suspects you will come into an early inheritance, I am not sure about the dreams. Have you had any strange dreams lately?" His Athair asked, his brows furrowed._

_Harry tensed as he answered._

_"Yes actually, I was going to ask you guys about them. Every night I dream about the third task, and Cedric being killed, but it's like I am seeing two versions of the same events. Do you have any ideas?" Harry watched both of his fathers' faces transform in to looks of pure anger before fading back to neutral once more. _

_"Several, but that will have to wait for a later time. You said you had questions." His Athair said shortly, and while Harry knew his Athair's anger was not directed at him, we was eager to change the subject._

_"Uh yah, several actually; Um first I know that I must be under some kind of Glamour or potion to make me look like the Potters, and I know that I have to look like this for now, but I was wondering if you know of a way to reverse it?" he asked feeling suddenly unsure of himself._

_"We have been thinking about this and we believe your true features are most likely hidden under an extremely strong glamour, and while chances are that after enough study we can reverse it, the process will be painful. We will continue to research, and when we find a solution we will let you know." Lucius said matter of factly._

_"Okay, honestly, I am glad that that it can be reversed I would like to see what I look like, even if the glamour will be painful to remove." Harry said. He truly wanted to see his real appearance. he wondered if he favored one parent over the other, or if he was a mixture of both. Mostly though, he just wanted to be who he was born to be. _

_"Did you have any more questions?" His Da inquired._

_"Yes two more. Um Severus, I was wondering maybe, if you had a chance, you could brew the potion to see if I was a_ bearer_ or not? I just would like to know if I could carry mine and my mates children one day." _

_His parents looked at him in surprise. _

_"I can certainly brew if you are sure it is something you truly wish to find out." His Da said. "Would you like to be a_ bearer_?"_

_Harry sighed "Honestly, yes but I would like to know for sure before I get my hopes up."_

_"Understandable, I will start brewing this weekend if I get the chance, and I will let you know when it is complete." His Da said._

_"Thank you D-Severus." Harry said. He still could not manage to address them as his fathers' out loud._

_There was a growing silence that Lucius broke before it could get uncomfortable. _

_"You said you had one more question." _

_"What is my name? I mean the name you gave me when I was born?" _

_"Liam," His Da said his voice sounding heavy with emotion. "We named you Liam Nelson Malfoy-Snape. _

_"Liam, I like it." Harry said with a smile, it felt right. "I hope that one day I will be able to go by it."_

_"One day you will my son I promise." Lucius stated firmly, and Harry knew his Athair would do anything to help him make it happen._

_Harry couldn't help he lunged at the man hugging him tightly._

_"Thank You Lucius." He whispered. _

_"You're welcome Childe."_

_"Now we need to discuss your Godfather and the Pendent he gave you."_

_"Right." Harry said as he released his Athair and sat back down. _

_"Now as you know the necklace is a portkey that can carry you and three others to your Godfathers home. It will go through wards including the ones at Hogwarts. What's the password?" asked his Da._

_"Teachglach"_

_"Good. Now what we didn't put in the note is that the stone itself will warm when someone meaning to do you immediate harm is near, and it will help block magic that will alter your mind or personality. It may also help fight preexisting magic's." His Da informed him._

_"Wow, that is a lot of magic, my Godfather is powerful then?" _

_"Yes A leanbh he is. Now we need you to listen closely to what we are about to tell you. Can you do that?" His Athair asked seriously. _

_"I can try." Harry replied, biting his bottom lip nervously. _

_That is all we can ask. Firstly, your Godfather is a good man who is fighting to make our world safe from evil wizards and Muggles that mean us harm. He loves you dearly and was just as devastated by your kidnapping as we were. He has done many things that he regrets, some of which could land him in Azkaban if discovered, but despite the beliefs of the general wizarding population, he is not a cruel and vicious man. He does have a temper but all in all he is a good man, an excellent wizard and someone who both your Da and I respect and fallow, ." His Athair said._

_Suddenly Harry understood what his Athair was dancing around; they were trying to tell him that his Godfather was,_

_"No, no please tell me it is not him. Tell me my God father is not the man who has tried to kill me multiple times." Harry was desperate for someone to contradict his reasoning. He so wanted to have a Godfather, someone other than his parents that would look out for him or give him advice, but not this man._

_"I'm sorry Childe I can't; Your Godfather is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, who prefers to go by Marvolo, also known as Lord Voldemort." _

_AN: Hey everyone, Long Time No Read right?! Thanks to all of the people who have favorited, fallowed, or reviwed this story, they all mean a lot! Well here is Ch 10, I hope it is okay I struggled a bit. We found out Harry's real name is Liam Nelson Malfoy Snape; Liam meaning_ Strong protector/Strong-willed Warrior. Congratulations to **Guest Doris** who found the initials hidden in the line breaks, and thank you so much for your encouraging review! I uploaded an image for this story, it is a Celtic Dara Knot which represents the Oak tree and symbolizes Power, Destiny, Wisdom, Strength, Endurance, and Leadership; I thought it was appropriate. Hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter so until then,

Happy Reading,

Godiva9


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son*** A leanbh na páirte= My dear child ***A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart_ *A Chumann= My _Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation.

_"No, no please tell me it is not him. Tell me my God father is not the man who has tried to kill me multiple times." _

_"I'm sorry Childe I can't; Your Godfather is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, who prefers to go by Marvolo, also known as Lord Voldemort." _

Chapter 11

"No, NO!" Harry shouted, as he jumped up from his seat racing to the door.

He wanted out of the room, he could not bear to think that the man that had tried so hard to kill him, was now his Godfather; the same man who had sent a pendent meant to protect him.

'What if the necklace is cursed? I need to find Ron and get him to take it off.' Harry thought franticly, as panic, fear and betrayal created a tornado of emotion in his mind, making it hard for him to think.

Harry reached the door and pulled, but his fathers' seemed to have thought about his possible need to flee, as heavy wards had been placed on the door.

"Harry Childe you said you would try and listen to-"

"That was before you went and told me that my Godfather was the BLOODY DARK LORD HIMSELF!" Harry shrieked at his Athair.

He could feel his control over his magic and Vampire slipping, as his emotions got the better of him. Harry could feel his fangs lengthen, and his throat began to burn with a vengeance. It had been too long since he had fed, but he could not bring himself to ask his parents if he could feed from them. He was regretting it now.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus watched as his son lost control over both his magic and Vampire instincts. His Childe's magic was strong, swirling around him causing the furniture in his immediate vicinity to vibrate dangerously. Severus was reminded of Marvolo's earlier outburst, and he hoped that once Lia-Harry accepted Marvolo as his Godfather, the man could help the teen control his wayward magic. Right now however, they had a bigger problem.

Part of his son's overreaction to the news of his Godfather's identity was due to his fledgling state, and the Childe's refusal to feed regularly; something they would be discussing once he teen came to his senses. Severus stretched out his mind, reaching along the Parent-Childe bond, soothing and lulling his son's emotions back into a more manageable sate, while encouraging the boy to come feed.

"Harry Chumann* everything will be fine. I know you are scared, and feeling betrayed, but it will be okay. Please, come feed son, you will feel so much better once you are full."

Severus observed carefully as the teen focused on him, before suddenly speeding over to him, quickly latching on to his neck. Severus glanced at Lucius as he held his son close as the boy fed, hoping their fledgling would be a bit calmer when he was done.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry felt himself settle and relax into the arms that held him as he sucked greedily from his father's neck, gulping down the tasty and comforting blood. As his thirst was quenched, Harry felt his sanity return, and his face heated as he remembered his earlier outburst after having promised to listen. He took one last gulp before licking the wound closed.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that after promising I'd listen." Harry apologized "I really am pathetic." He murmured to himself.

"You are not pathetic Harry." His Athair said vehemently, "Your just overwhelmed by the recent events and the- startling identify of your Godfather."

"It would help if you would feed when you first feel the thirst instead of waiting until you desperately need it." His Da chastised gently. "It is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of my son, and we will never refuse or neglect your needs."

Harry knew his Da was right, but he still couldn't bring himself to ask for their blood. He was so used to the Dursleys neglecting his wellbeing, that it was hard for him to ask for even the most basic necessities.

Harry took a steadying breath before sting next to his Da, trying to focus on the matter at hand. The fact that his Godfather was Lord Voldemort.

"So, Voldemort is my Godfather." Harry confirmed almost shyly.

"He is."

"Then why did he try to kill me?" Harry questioned.

"Because my son, he did not know it was you, and up until recently, his mind has been in shambles. First you must understand several things" his Athair said. "The man you know as Lord Voldemort is not the evil man that many make him out to be; in fact he is being framed and falsely accused of the crimes committed by the true Evil Lord."

Harry shook his head in confusion.

"So you are trying to telling me that Voldemort is not a Dark Lord?" He asked incredulously.

"I did not say he wasn't a _Dark Lord_, I said he was not an _Evil Lord_." His father clarified.

"Is there really a difference?" Harry asked.

"Of course there is, and if you had had a competent Defense Professor or had you been raised with Pure-Blood ideals, you would know that." His Da said irritably.

Harry tensed momentarily, but relaxed when he felt the bond, and recognized that the man's irritation was not directed at him, but rather the incompetent teachers and Headmaster.

Harry watched has his Athair subtly placed a calming hand on his Da's arm, before he began explaining the differences between Dark and Evil Lords.

"A Dark Lord is one that has mastered what the Ministry labels Dark Arts or Dark Magic. Old Rituals, Blood Rituals, and most old spells or curses fall under this category, as do the three Unforgivables. Blood Rituals and Rituals from the Old Ways are considered Dark, due to the frequent use of human components, such as blood, hair and other bodily fluids, but they are not in themselves, evil. In fact, they are often used for protection of loved ones, blood adoptions and enhancement of pre-existing magics'. Even the Unforgivables are not in themselves evil, but rather the intent behind them frequently is. After all, would it be wrong to use Imperius to stop a suicidal person from killing themselves, Is it wrong to use Avada Kerdavra to end the suffering of someone dying from an incurable painful disease, or killing a murderer as he holds his next victim hostage? Things like Necromancy, on the other hand, raising inferi, or using Unforgivables, curses or rituals with ill intent, or personal gain is 'evil' and should in our opinion, be punished by law."

Harry thought on his Athair's words, and honestly it made quite a bit of sense.

"So basically, most magic is not good or bad, it's the way people use it that makes a difference." Harry summarized.

"Exactly" His Athair said giving him a warm and pride filled smile.

Harry was happy that he had made his Athair proud, but he was afraid his next statements and questions would crush any sense of pride the man might feel for him.

"What about Muggle-borns, and Muggles; what do you and Marvolo think about them? Do you really believe that they are inferior and need to be, well, eradicated?" Harry asked quietly.

"Merlin no Childe, that is what the Evil Lord wants. What we, and our Lord want, is to integrate Muggle-borns and their families into our society, teach them our ways from a young age, while insuring they can not tell the general Muggle population about us. We wish to preserve the Old traditions, while still moving forward. There is more to it than that, but this is the abridged version." His Athair replied.

"If this is what you believe," Harry said slowly. "Then why does everyone think that the Dark Lord wants to kill anyone who isn't a Pure-Blood?" Harry asked speaking faster as he warmed up to his subject. "And is that what Voldemort really believes, because from what I have heard and seen firsthand, a lot of his actions go against all of the things you just said he supports. I mean he tried to kill me when I was a baby! That has to be using the Avada Kerdavra in an evil manner." Harry challenged.

Harry heard his Da sigh before the man began rubbing his forehead keeping his thumb pressed to his temple; Harry absently noted that he himself did that when he was stressed or weary.

"When he tried to kill you as an infant, Marvolo had been place under the Imperius curse by the true Evil Lord; the one who really killed the Potter's and the one who is truly responsible for most everything that Lord Voldemort, your Godfather, is blamed for by the wizarding population." His Da said gravely.

"When Marvolo heard that we had found you, he was elated. He immediately wanted to see you, he wanted to help you. When he found out that Harry Potter was his long lost Godson, he was devastated, not because of who you were, but because of what he had nearly done several times over." His Dad continued.

"Harry when Marvolo discovered he had almost killed you, he, The Great Dark Lord, passed out cold on the floor. His first thoughts when he regained consciousness were revenge on the man who had made him try to kill a child he cared for greatly, regret and sorrow for what he had done, and an intense need to make amends. He does not believe that he should be forgiven, or that you will ever give him the chance to make it up to you, to get to know you." His Athair informed him seriously.

Harry snuggled into his Da's side as he thought over everything he had learned. What his fathers' said made a lot of sense, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked their ideals. After all, some of the things he and Ron had been studying, and contemplated trying, could be considered Dark; And Voldemort-Marvolo, whoever the Bloody Hell he was, wanted to really try to be his Godfather? The man had passed out when he realized what he had done?

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I understand where you guys are coming from in concern to Dark Magic versus 'Evil' magic. In fact, Ron and I have been looking at a few things that could be considered Dark Magic during our independent study time. But I am not sure I can just take your word on Marvolo. I- I want to trust him, but I just-" Harry couldn't seem to find the words to express his thoughts.

"Dark Magic hmmm; well I am glad that you are open minded enough to understand that not everything is as it seems." His Dad said thoughtfully.

"As for Marvolo, we understand A leanbh, we really do. It will take time, but know that he really does care for you." His Athair interceded seeming to notice Harry's struggle for words.

"Harry, what if I gave you away to communicate with your Godfather in a way that you would know he was speaking the truth" His Da asked slowly.

Harry pondered for a moment trying to figure out how that could be possible.

"I would like that Severus, but how can you do that?"

"Get up a minute while I get what I need." His Da said has he gently nudged Harry off of him.

Harry scooted over and lean into his Athair's side while his Da was gone. Harry was still slightly embarrassed by his clingy behavior, but he truly could not help himself. Any and all thoughts of embarrassment left however, as his father wrapped his arm around him.

A short time later, just as Harry was starting to doze off, Severus came back holding a large scroll of parchment and a vial filled with a light blue pearlescent liquid. Harry sat up intrigued; he had neither seen nor read about a potion of that particular color, and despite what his teachers may think, Harry had read quite a bit about potions.

"This," his Da said, "is a variation of Veritaserum, but instead of being ingested, it is meant to be poured over parchment to insure that the words written are true."

"Wow, did you invent it? You must have, I have never heard or read about a potion that can do that." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yes I invented it." His Da said with a smirk.

"It's amazing D-Severus." Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you my Childe." His Da said softly before clearing his throat roughly.

"Now if you were to charm this parchment so that only someone with Marvolo's magical signature could write on it, and then douse the parchment in this potion, you would know that anything written on here was written by your Godfather and that he writes the truth." His Da finished.

"Brilliant." Harry breathed "How do I do charm the parchment?"

SMSLMSLNMS

Two days had passed since Harry had learned of his fathers' beliefs about Dark Magic, and the identity of his Godfather. One day ago, Harry sent a letter to said Godfather, using the truth serum laced parchment. Needless to say he was waiting anxiously for a reply. Combined with his nightmare interrupted sleep, Harry was a right mess, and Ron was the only one willing to be within ten feet (three yards) of him. Lucky for him it was Saturday, and Ron had made sure he had been able to sleep in, threatening to silence the others in the dorm if they could not keep it down. His peaceful slumber was interrupted however, by a tap, tapping, on the dorm window just after nine O'clock in the morning.

"Uggh too early for owls." Harry mumbled as he dragged his unwilling body out of bed.

He fumbled with the window latch before finally opening it enough for the owl to slip in. His hopes that the letter was from his Godfather were dashed when he noticed the owl was one of the schools owls. After a few of his standard spells to insure the letter was safe, Harry untied the scroll and ushered the owl back out the window. Opening the letter, Harry found it was from Dumbledore stating that he was to report to the Headmasters office after dinner, no exceptions.

Harry sighed gathered his toiletries and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. After a quick shower, he went out in search of Ron and was not surprised when he eventually found him and their group of Slytherins in the Room of Requirement. Ever since Harry had introduced the redhead to the room, all of their rendezvous with the Snakes were held there.

"Oh look who finally decided to get their lazy arse out of bed." Draco Lestrange said managing to sound both teasing and pompous at the same time.

"Stuff it Lestrange," Harry replied as he made his way over to Ron.

"What's up mate? I didn't expect to see you till lunch at the earliest." The redhead said giving Harry a once over.

"I was rudely awoken by an owl carrying a note from our illustrious Headmaster informing me that I have to report to his office after dinner 'No exceptions'." Harry informed him dispassionately.

"It's Saturday can't that old wanker even let you have your weekend off? What's so important it can't wait until Monday?" Tracy asked outraged on Harry's behalf.

"No idea, the letter didn't say." Harry said before looking at Ron.

"Would you be willing to go with me?" He asked quietly, before quickly adding "I just have this feeling that I shouldn't meet him alone."

"Sure Har, you know I will." Ron said sincerely

"Thanks," Harry muttered looking away.

He hated looking weak and he felt bad for asking his friend to come with him in to a possibly dangerous situation. After all he was the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-Too-Many-Hyphens; he should be able to handle the Headmaster on his own.

"Hey" Ron hissed nudging Harry in the ribs. "Stop that! Everyone needs backup every now and then, and you know I am willing to help! So stop with the self-loathing already."

Harry smiled halfheartedly at his friend. Ron always seemed to know when Harry was beating himself up, and he always made him stop.

"Right then, so what exactly are you lot studying." Harry asked, turning his attention back to his group of friends.

SMSLMSLNMS

Several hours of studying later, along with a few hours of non studying related fun, the group separated to get ready for dinner. The two Gryffindors were walking back to their dorm to deposit their books, when Harry had decided he should let his fathers' know about his impeding date with doom.

"Ron can I barrow Grus* to send a letter to a couple of people." Harry asked emphasizing the word couple in hopes that Ron would understand he meant is fathers'.

"Why would you want to barrow- oh yah we can stop by the owlery on the way to dinner." Ron said catching on. Grus (a common barn owl) would not stand out as much as Hedwig who was easily recognized. Once at the owlery, Harry quickly penned a letter to his Fathers' informing them of the meeting, and sending it off before the duo went to join their classmates in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were halfway through a pleasant meal of cottage pie, and broccoli in a lemon pepper butter sauce, when their quite atmosphere was broken by a visit from Ginny.

"Harry darling where have you been all day, I looked everywhere for you!" she exclaimed batting her eyes in what Harry assumed she thought was a provocative manner.

"You obviously did not search everywhere as you didn't find me." Harry replied trying to hide his distaste for the girl.

"Was there something you needed?" he continued.

"Yes actually, but I was hoping we could go somewhere more privet." The conniving witch said as she grabbed Harry's arm in an attempt to pull him away from the dining table.

Harry refused to move and swiftly snatched his arm out of her grasp.

"Why? Anything you have to ask or say can be said in front of Ron, and I have a meeting after dinner so I really need to stay and finish eating." Harry countered, not that he had much of an appetite with her around.

"Please, it's personal." The teen whined.

"We can talk here or nowhere Ginevra," Harry said firmly, grasping at his last bits of patience.

"Fine. Well next Saturday is a Hogsmeade day and you are coming on a date with me; it will be sooo much fun."

Harry felt his anger building rapidly. He didn't know who this girl thought she was, or what she thought she was doing, but telling someone they were going on a date with you was not the way to go; especially with him.

"So we can meet up in the Entrance Hall at-"

"No" Harry said flatly.

Ginny blinked dumbly at Harry.

"What?"

"I said No I will not be going on a date with you." Harry said shortly.

"Oh are you busy that weekend? We could go another time or-"

"NO Ginevra I will not be going on a date with you now, a week from now, a month from now, or a year from now." Harry hissed through clinched teeth.

"What, why?! We are destined to be together, we're soul mates." she shrieked.

Harry froze as he registered her words complete and utter loathing for the girl took over his mind. There was no way the winch was his soul mate, not only was she a selfish, scheming heartless hag, but she was the wrong gender for him, and have her declare them soul mates made Harry's skin crawl.

"Unless you grow a pair real quick like, Ginevra Weasley, you are not even close to being my type, and if that fact didn't turn me off enough, your attitude would." Harry spat out, before shoving himself violently away from the dining table, with Ron quickly fallowing suite.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry stormed down the empty corridor, magic building up around him. He couldn't believe that that, that, ghaa, he couldn't even think of a word to describe that-

"Harry, Harry wait!" He heard his best friend call.

He slowed, and waited for Ron to catch up.

"Thought we were supposed to go see the Headmaster together." Ron said lightly, sounding a bit breathless.

"We are, I just had to get out of there, if I had stayed any longer things would have gotten ugly." Harry stated tightly, still worked up over the girls declaration that they were soul mates.

"Figured as much mate." Ron said warmly as he slung an arm over Harry's shoulders.

Harry unconsciously leaned in to Ron's warmth as they walked towards the Headmasters office. As the Guardian Statue came into view, Harry was feeling relaxed and ready to take on whatever the Headmaster had in store.

"Harry?" Ron inquired.

"Yah,"

"Did you, uh, did you mean it when you, you know told_ her _she'd have to grow a pair before she could be your type?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over at his friend noticing that Ron's ears had gone red, a sure sign that he was feeling strong emotion. In this case Harry thought that he might be nervous and, embarrassed?

"Yes Ron, I'm Gay. I figured it out last year, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone." Harry said looking his friend strait in the eye. "Is that going to be a problem?" he finished sounding less sure of himself.

"Nah mate, it'd be a bit of a kettle and pot situation, if it was. I've known since the summer after third year that girls did nothing for me." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"Good." Harry said with smile. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Now let's go face whatever it is the Headmaster has to dish out." He said feeling energized by both his and Ron's confessions.

"Fairy Cakes." Harry told the Guardian.

SMSLMSLNMS

The ride up the winding staircase was a tranquil one, both boys enjoying their last moments of peace before facing the Headmasters latest scheme, or idea. The two shared one more bolstering glance, before Harry knocked firmly on the office door.

"Come in Harry." They heard the Dumbledore say cheerfully.

Harry walked in first, with Ron fallowing close behind.

"Harry my boy how are- oh Ronald, I didn't realize you were coming with Harry this evening." Dumbledore said, and Harry was sure that the man's tone was a bit colder than it had started out.

"I hope it is okay that Ron came Professor; I didn't know how long our meeting would be, and I didn't think it was a good idea for me to wander around by myself after curfew." Harry said innocently.

"Of course my boy, good thinking." The Headmaster said briskly. "Well boys, have a seat, our guests should be here shortly."

"Guests?" Harry asked tensely. He shared a quick look with Ron, who slipped his wand out of its arm holster just a bit.

"Yes, didn't I mention it in the letter?" the old man asked, his tone laced with something Harry couldn't identify.

"No sir," Harry said cautiously.

"Ah well then it should be a pleasant surprise!" the man said with faux cheerfulness.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to ask who exactly would be visiting, the fire turned green signaling someone was flooing in, and a second later a tall, slim, blacked haired male figuer stepped through.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted joyfully as he recognized the man.

"Pup!"

The messy haired teen leaped from his seat to embrace his Godfather, and was ecstatic when the man hugged him back. Sirius was the first one to ever show Harry any paternal affection, and despite the fact that he was on the run, the man did his absolute best to be there for him.

"Sirius," Dumbledore acknowledged, "I thought Remus was coming with you tonight." The man stiffly inquired.

"He had to finish up some business but, he should be through shortly Headmaster." Sirius said his tone chilly.

Harry looked questioningly at his Godfather; it was unusual for Sirius to be so standoffish with the Headmaster. The man however just smiled at him, ruffled his hair and discreetly mouthed 'later.'

"So pup, what have you been up to lately?" his Godfather asked joyfully.

"Not much, mostly working on class work, and homework assignments, and hanging out with Ron." Harry said happily.

"Not studying too much I hope." Sirius said with a wink.

Ron chuckled, "He would if I let him, but I make him break for fun every now and then."

"Good, keep on him Ron, make sure he lives every now and then." The animagus encouraged.

"Yes Sir Sirius." Ron said with a playful salute.

The floo came to life again and Remus Lupin strode through, his robes noticeably less shabby than before.

"Ah good evening Remus!" Dumbledore greeted enthusiastically.

Harry looked between the adults questioningly; something was not right. Why would Dumbledore be so thrilled to see Lupin, and so rigid with Sirius.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore." Remus replied warmly.

As Remus stepped more fully into the room, two things happened in quick succession; the ex-professor took a deep breath and tensed, before looking over to the Headmaster and nodding.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "I was afraid of this, and now there will be more collateral damage."

Harry shared a confused look with Ron, both tensing and backing slowly closer to the door.

"What are you talking about Dumbledore?" Sirius asked moving nearer to the boys.

"I am talking about the fact that Harry here has come into his inheritance. He has, unfortunately, become a Dark Creature, a Vampire, and now has to be exterminated." The headmaster said brandishing his wand.

As soon as Harry saw Dumbledore pull out his wand, he felt a strange sense of déjà vu. He felt he had been at business end of Dumbledore's wand before. All of a sudden Harry was pulled into a memory of the graveyard, but this time Dumbledore was the enemy, not the newly risan Dark Lord. Harry soon recognized that the version of his dream containing Dumbledore was the real one. It had been Dumbledore all along, he was the 'Dark Lord' everyone feared.

As Harry came to the realization that Dumbledore was a real threat, he latched on to Ron and ran the rest of the way to the door. Unfortunately as the Headmaster, Dumbledore had ultimate control of the office wards, and had blocked their exit. As the two turned around to face the man, Dumbledore and Lupin both began shouting out spells and curses, forcing Harry and Ron to do their best to block and dodge the numerous spells shot their direction.

Suddenly Harry remembered the portkey his Godfather had sent him. Though he was not sure he trusted the man, anything was better than staying in a room where spells were flying. As Harry held tighter to Ron, he realized he had been still a moment too long as he was hit in the side by one of Remus's spells. He felt something warm and wet dripping down his side, but blocking out the pain, he turned to Ron.

"Hold tight!" Harry warned.

Wondering what had happened to Sirius, Harry looked to his left and saw he was shooting spells back at Lupin and Dumbledore.

"Sirius grab hold of me!" He told the man desperately, he was losing blood from a gash in his side, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. If they didn't get out of here soon, Harry was afraid they wouldn't be getting out at all.

Just as Sirius moved to grab hold of him, Dumbledore uttered the one curse Harry was hoping he would not.

"Avada Kerdavra!" the man shouted.

Harry watched in horror as both Ron and Sirius moved to stand in front of him. As the killer green light permeated the room, Harry felt both Sirius and Ron fall against him, he quickly grabbed hold of both before gasping out the activation word.

"Teachglach!"

The last things Harry registered before losing consciousness was a pulling sensation around his middle and the enraged screams of the Headmaster.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry woke up an known time later in a strange room feeling groggy and sore. As he tried to figure out where he was, the events that lead him to being so sore came rushing back.

"Ron, Sirius!" Harry wheezed shooting up in bed, ignoring his ribs as they screamed in protest.

"Harry!" An unfamiliar voice gasped. "You need to lay back young one before you hurt yourself."

Harry turned to his right and met the gaze of the burgundy eyed man from the graveyard, although the man seemed to have aged several years. Even though Harry did not know for sure who this man was, (however he strongly suspected this man was the Dark Lord) he had more important things on his mind.

"Where are they, Where's Sirius and Ron?" Harry asked franticly. "Are they oaky?"

The man met his gaze steadily and pointed to a bed to Harry's left. He breathed as sigh of relief as he saw one of his companions resting peacefully, but his anxiety returned tenfold, when, after scanning the room, he saw no one else.

"What about-" he couldn't bring himself to say his name, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry Harry, there was nothing the healers could do for him. He was hit by the Avada Kerdavra; he's gone.

**A/N: **Alright there was the next chapter, please don't hate me for the ending, I truly felt someone had to die in order for Harry to fully open up to his new family. You will find out who died in the next chapter as well as what happened in the graveyard. A big Thank You to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed or Favorited this story, you guys are great!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**! So I got my first flame for this story last chapter which I thought was pretty good as it took ten chapters for me I tick someone off. : ) Now, my **policy for flamers** is this; **you get** **one warning for flaming**, and **if it happens again I will block you from my story**. I like constructive criticism, but a two paragraph rant about how you don't like the direction I am taking my story and your belief that I am ruining it by making it "clichéd" is unacceptable. Please be respectful when critiquing. Anyway hope you liked this chapter!

Happy Reading,

Godiva9


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Warnings: **AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.

**Rating**: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart_*A leanbh_ (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son*** A leanbh na páirte= My dear child ***A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart_ *A Chumann= My Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation. *A Stor= My Treasure _

_"What about-" he couldn't bring himself to say his name, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming him. "I'm sorry Harry, there was nothing the healers could do for him. He was hit by the Avada Kerdavra; he's gone. _

Chapter 12

Harry stared at the man he assumed was his godfather, hearing his words, but struggling to understand their meaning. But before he asked for clarification, he needed to find out if the man was who Harry assumed him to be.

"Who are you?" he asked.

An emotion that could have been surprise flickered briefly across the man's handsome futures before he answered.

"I am Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord, and called Marvolo by my close friends and hopefully by you. I am also your godfather."

Harry nodded, "I had assumed that you were." There was a small pause in which burgundy eyes met emerald ones.

"He's really… Sirius Black is really" Harry took a deep breath, but was unable to make himself say the word 'dead', "are you sure?" He had to ask, to make sure, to verify that he had heard correctly.

"I'm so sorry Lia-Harry, but yes Sirius Black, the man you knew to be your godfather, is dead."

As Marvolo finished speaking Harry felt a million emotions engulf him; guilt and sorrow paralyzing him, threatening to drown out all other thought. He could not believe that Sirius was gone. He had told Harry just a month ago that he would teach him and Ron some new prank to use on those that annoyed them. Ron! Harry couldn't believe he hadn't thought of him before now! He still had to find out if Ron was okay, he needed to pull himself together.

Now was obviously not the time break down especially in front of a man he didn't know, so with his last scrap of sanity and determination, he cut off all emotion, focusing only on the facts. Sirius was dead; right, fine, but he was not going to have a mental breakdown, he had things he had to take care of and he would _not_ cry in front of a Dark Lord, godfather or not.

"And his body?" Harry inquired his voice cool and clinical.

Marvolo gave a look Harry could not quite decipher before answering.

"It is being kept in a safe place until a burial can be arranged." The man replied gently.

Harry nodded. "And Ron, is he alright?" he asked. His voice calm, showing none of the concern he felt for his best friend.

Harry saw Marvolo glanced at Ron as he answered. "The boy, Ron is fine." the man said with a small lift of his eyebrows.

"He had a slight concussion that has already been healed, and both of you are suffering from slight magical exhaustion as you boys were caught in the backwash of the Avada Kerdavra."

"Make sense," Harry muttered quietly, his lap suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the room. "He must have hit his head when he and Sirius collided, they both jumped in front of the cures meant for me; the idiots." Harry said snarkily.

Harry looked up as he heard Marvolo sigh.

"Harry, I am sure you are tired and that discussing what happened is the last thing you want to do, but I need to know what happened so that proper defenses can be arranged and your fathers can be notified or extracted if need be."

Harry studied the serious look Marvolo's face, knowing the man was right. As much as he wanted to be alone in order to make some kind of sense of everything that had happened, he knew he needed to tell Marvolo everything and in as much as he could. After all, his Da and Athair were still at Hogwarts and he need to make sure they were safe, and when at war the more you know about your enemy the better; and as of now, Dumbledore was no longer just an untrustworthy meddler, he was enemy number one.

"Dumbledore knows I'm a vampire, he tried to kill me." Harry said flatly.

Marvolo walked over to Harry and quickly grasped him firmly by the shoulders looking him directly in the eyes.

"Tell me everything."

The two spoke for about half an hour before exhaustion began to overwhelm Harry enough that he could not hide it.

Marvolo must have noticed as he quickly wrapped up their conversation.

"Thank you, Harry, you have been most helpful, but now you should rest. I am sure that your friend will be waking soon, and your fathers will be here shortly. If you need anything call for Mopsy, she has been assigned to you for the duration of your stay." Marvolo gently ran his hand through Harry's hair, and he could not help but lean slightly into the comforting touch.

"Rest well Harry." Marvolo said quietly as he left the room.

SMSLMSLNMS

Marvolo watched from the door as the boy snuggled down into the sheets, before sleep claimed him. A small smile graced the usually stoic man's features despite the stressful day. He had been exceedingly worried, when the alarm connected to the port-key he made his godson went off, signaling that it had been used. He had rushed to the safe room and went into a complete panic when he had found a man dead, and his godson and another teen unconscious. He remembered the fear, rage and sorrow he had felt upon seeing them lying there, as well as the utter awe and amazement at the fact that his godson was alive and in his presence. It was a dream he had abandoned long ago. Marvolo took one last glance at his beloved godson, before heading to his study, he had a murder to plan, and couple of what were sure to be panicked and irate parents to wait for.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry gave a quite sigh as Marvolo finally stopped hovering at the door. Though Harry was touched that the man seemed to care for him, his presence and magic were a bit overwhelming; especially when he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Harry snorted to himself as he wondered what the Wizarding World would think if they knew the big bad Dark Lord was hovering worriedly at the bedside of Boy Who Lived.

"What's so funny over there?" A familiar voice questioned from Harry's left.

Harry looked over at Ron.

"Oh, I was just imagining telling the Wizarding World that the Dark Lord is secretly a mother hen." Harry paused.

"How are you?" he asked studying Ron intently.

"Seem to be all in one piece, though my head is a bit sore." The freckled teen said has he gingerly rubbed his right temple.

"Yah, Marvolo said you had a concussion that they already healed. You must have banged your head when you and Sirius crashed into each other." Harry said as he climbed out of his bed and on to Ron's.

Ron scooted over to make more room for the slight raven-haired boy, who sat close to Ron enjoying the bigger teen's body heat.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked again.

"Yah mate, I'm fine." His friend said reassuringly.

"Good." Harry said before unleashing an on-slot of open handed slaps to Ron's torso.

"Ow, Harry mate what are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed.

"You- smack-could-smack have-smack-DIED! You-smack- prat!" Harry shouted, giving a smack to emphasize his every word.

Harry raised his hand to continue his rant when Ron grabbed his hands and gently held on.

"I'm fine Har, I'm alright. You know you would have done the same for me." The redhead tried to placate him.

"Yah I know, but that's different, just promise me you won't do it again. Please." Harry said his tone very close to pleading.

"How is it any different Harry? It's not, and you know it. I can't promise not to do it again, because I would in a heartbeat." Ron told him firmly.

Harry sighed something he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

He knew Ron was right, but he wanted his friend to be safe. He couldn't lose someone else not after Sir…no, he couldn't go there right now.

Ron seemed to take his silence to mean they had reached an understanding and he seemed to consider the conversation over.

"So where are we exactly?" Ron questioned.

"My godfathers- house- I guess." Harry said with a shrug.

"You guess! You mean you don't know, Harry we could be anywhere with anyone! Did Sirius come with us, we need to find him, we need to get-"

"Ron-RON calm down, this is my godfathers place, I just don't know this is his house, his headquarters, or some combination thereof; just relax, I have it under control." He said unconsciously rubbing his thumbs soothingly against the hands that still held his.

Harry watched as Ron took a deep breath, and he felt Ron squeeze his hands reassuringly before letting go.

"Okay, alright. So what do you mean headquarters? Does your godfather a run a company or something?"

Harry took a breath and blew it out; this was not going to be a fun conversation.

"Try the or something." He replied uneasily.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought about how to tell his best friend that his godfather was really the Dark Lord, and was not really the evil creature everyone thought him to be.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, it's just, this conversation is a bit difficult. I need you to listen okay. You can rant, and ask questions after, but I need you to listen first." Harry pleaded, and try as he might he could not keep the anxiety out of his voice.

_"_Harry your scaring me," Ron said apprehensively.

"My godfather… he's, well he's a Dark Lord- he is _the_ Dark Lord." Harry said reluctantly.

He watched Ron carefully, and when he saw no reaction he continued explaining.

He told Ron everything his fathers had told him, emphasizing the differences between Dark and Evil, explaining that Marvolo hadn't meant to attack him when he was little, and that the man had been under the Imperius. As he finished explaining, Harry braced himself for his friend's reaction. He was prepared for screaming, disbelief, anger or a combination of them; he was not prepared for his friend to break out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Ha, Ha, HA, only you Harry HA, Ha, ha." Ron said in-between bouts of laughter.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion and amusement gracing his features.

"Ron, what are you talking about, and why are you laughing? I just told you my godfather is the Dark Lord, and you're cracking up?"

"Only you Harry could have a godfather who is being framed for heinous crimes that were committed by an Evil Lord, while in reality he is just a Dark Lord trying to save the world." Ron said smiling at his friend.

"I guess it is pretty outrageous, but you still believe me? Just like that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"'Corse, why wouldn't I?" Ron said turning serious again.

"Anyone else would have run away screaming, had me committed to the physic ward in Saint Mungos, or at the very least asked for proof." Harry replied.

"Well, I'm not anyone else am I." Ron stated, pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry looked up into Ron's clear blue eyes, a strange feeling consuming him. He's hands were sweaty, and it felt like someone had released a few snitches in his belly. Unconsciously he leaned closer to Ron, bracing himself for something spectacular. Just as Harry felt something truly amazing was about to happen, a wave of fear, panic and despair overwhelmed him.

"Ghah," Harry gasped doubling over, pressing a hand to his chest.

The emotions he felt were so strong it was as if someone was pushing a white hot poker strait through his chest and into his heart.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong!" Ron said franticly has he held him close trying to sooth the obviously pained teen.

"Something's wrong with my fathers." Harry gasped out as tears sprang to his eyes.

Just as Harry felt that he was going to pass out from all of the rampaging emotions, the door to their room burst open, banging forcibly against the wall and two figures quickly stepped into the room.

"Lucius!" Harry breathed, as he scrambled out of the bed and rushed over to embrace his father.

Harry felt his Athair's arms tighten around him, and thankfully he felt the felt the pain in his chest dissipate, as his father's emotions calmed. Harry looked up at his Athair, and then looked over the man's shoulder, expecting to see his Da. When he found only Marvolo standing next to his father, he felt fear and panic bubble to the surface.

"Where is he? Where is Da?" Harry whispered franticly to his Athair.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius was exhausted, worried, overwhelmed, and beyond angry, but the moment he felt his son plastered to his chest and wrap those skinny, shaking arms around him, he felt a brief respite from his overpowering emotions. This blissful momentary peace was shattered however, when Lucius heard his son ask for his Da.

"Where is he?" his Childe repeated and Lucius could feel the teen's panic mounting.

The blond sighed heavily. There was no way to break this type of news gently, so griping his son a bit tighter Lucius answered his frantic son's question.

"A leanbh, your Da has been taken prisoner by the Evil Lord, by Dumbledore. He has been locked in one of the magic dampening cells deep in the dungeons at Hogwarts." Lucius said trying to battle against his own guilt for allowing this to happen as he waited for his son to react.

For a moment there was complete and utter silence, while Harry stood motionless in his arms.

It was then that all Hell broke loose; the room began to shake, and windows cracked and shattered.

"That BASTARD! It was him all along! In the graveyard, he's been behind it the whole time! I'm GONAA KILL HIM!" And with that Harry tore himself from Lucius' arms running out into the hallway.

Lucius stood frozen for a moment before taking off after his Childe. As he chased after the teen, he pondered what Harry had said; it seemed that the child had finally broken through whatever memory alteration Dumbledore had done, and thus figured out that it was Dumbledore not his godfather that was behind what happened to him at the graveyard.

Luck seemed to be on there side as just as his son reached the entrance to the Mansion, Lucius was able to grab him around the waist, and pull him to his chest. Naturally the childe immediately began to struggle against his hold, and Lucius was sure he was going to have a few bruises in the morning.

"No, No, NO let me go! He can't have him to! Da has to be here Athair, I can't lose him too, not after Sirius! Please, I have to go get him back!" Harry shouted writhing franticly in his father's arms in an attempt to escape.

"Harry stop, Harr- Liam Mo Mhac, please stop!" Lucius said trying to be both soothing and firm.

Finally ever so slowly, Lucius felt his son's struggling cease, before the boy collapsed against him in an exhausted heap.

As Lucius held his son, he could feel hot tears soaking through his shirt front, and the shoulders beneath his hand shaking in silent sobs.

"Athair, I want Da, I want my Da back." Came the pitiful whine from teen curled around him.

"Sush, A Stor* I promise we will get him back. We will get him back." Lucius said determinedly as he rubbed up and down his son's back. A tickle on his face caused Lucius to run a hand down his cheek, and the blond was startled to realize that he too had tears coursing down his face.

Lucius picked up his too light son and carried him back to the room before tucking him in bed. Lucius paused a moment to stare down at his sleeping son, brushing a kiss against the boys brow, leaving the boy to his rest. After all he needed to find Marvolo; he needed to know what his son meant about losing Black.

Lucius was halfway down the hall when he stopped short as he realized his Childe had called him Athair.

**A/N:** First I want to THANK EVERYONE for your support, Fallows and Favorites after the flaming incident, you guys are great! I would also like to give a big thank you to everyone who left a review for last chapter there were some really great and toughing reviews, and I cannot tell you how much they mean to me! Also I know that Harry does not seem to be bothered by Sirius's death, but he is, he is just repressing it for the moment.

Hope you liked the chapter until next time,

Godiva9

PS Sorry the chapter is so short I had a bit of writers block; I will try to make the next one a more usual length.


End file.
